White Lightning
by juvycabuenos
Summary: Luna was declared dead after Niflheim invaded Tenebrae her kingdom. Years later Luna returned as a vengeful person vowing to destroy the Niflheim using her mother's list of the notebook also known as White Lightning.Nyx wonders about the mysterious vigilante on the rumors. Can the two managed to destroy Niflheim.? Can they survive? Assassin-vigilante oracle Luna. Glaive Nyx
1. Chapter 1

**A new story of mine based on Nyx and Luna. Lunyx Luna is a warrior here.**

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. The youngest oracle of the history was declared dead after Niflheim invaded Tenebrae when she was a child. She was killed by an explosions after she helped King Regis and Noctis to escaped. However Luna watched her kingdom destroyed,she witness General Glauca killing Queen Sylvia while protecting Ravus. Luna tried to run from the guards chasing her until,she was pulled by her friend and took her away. While distracting the guards, Luna could hear the child's yelp of being hurt,yet she continue to run and run till she found a cliff. She looked down and it was surrounded by deep waters.

Normally Luna know how to fight based on her instructor taught her and Ravus when she was a child. The Niflheim is looking for something and that was on Luna's pocket. A book that Queen Sylvia was writing. Despite being an oracle Luna was a warrior instead. Luna could hear them coming until she remember what Queen Sylvia told her.

_Don't let them take the book Luna. Don't give them the book._

Luna knew that book Queen Sylvia wrote was important. This is why she entrusted the book to Luna not the others even Ravus. Luna could hear the twig snapped into two. She began to focus. The bombs were heard until the armor guards came. Luna tried to go until they fired her. Luna immediately jumped into the cliff and landed on the waters. The guards think they killed Lunafreya but they didn't know that Luna was indeed alive.

The current was to strong for Luna to handle even she loved to swim yet she tried to swam towards the nearest shore but alas ,she didn't see some land but waters everywhere. The current was strong that made Luna unconscious till she opened her eyes seeing herself on the abandoned island.

The island was surrounded by woods and trees but no houses were found. Luna looked around. She was far away from home. Tenebrae was already taken by Niflheim and she was declared dead. She knew she had to avenge their deaths. Her mother's death and the others who were a family to them. One day she will end the Niflheim Empire.

While making a fire using her bare hands. She knew she had to survived now. Survived without her mother or friends to guide her. She was happy that King Regis and Noctis are safe but her other friend...he may have died to protect her from the soldiers which made Luna cried.

Sadly she may never reunite with Pryna and Umbra along with Ravus and the others. Luna knew that she had to face the consequences without them. She had to trust by herself now. She didn't know how to fight enough...she knew how to fight but to kill or survived.? No. She couldn't.

Every island was in danger and Luna knew that they were demons lurking around for their prey. Luna grabbed a book from her pocket. It was invisible but when she reaches towards the fire. She saw names and the other officials allied with Niflheim. Luna didn't know that Queen Sylvia wrote the other corrupt persons of the Empire along with its allies. Now they were targeting Lucis and the Niflheim must have figured it out that Queen Sylvia list all of them on her book.

Howls were heard but Luna tugged her coat jacket to keep her warm even it is night. Luna could hear the wolves howling towards their prey or other daemons. Luna kept the book on her pocket until she heard a growling sound. It was a daemon with the size of the snake (not the one from FINAL fantasy Brotherhood).

Luna grabbed a dagger from her robes. Seeing a snake can properly not easy to kill because she doesn't know how to kill a person or a daemon yet. Holding the dagger tightly. The snake tried to lunged at Luna whom she quickly dodge yet she attacked the snake by slashing its skin. The snake growled as it throws Luna to the tree making her yelped in pain.

Luna could see the fire on her eyes. She holds the dagger tightly as she tried to kill the daemon using her fighting skills. Apparently she kills the snake daemon and she feels exhausted. She knew she was weak from the attacks and the escape part. Luna lied to the ground while the fire kept going. Luna's eyes could see a person coming to her,she tried to move but every part of her strength was fading away. All she could see was a person in a dark mask with black and white cloth armored around him. The stranger looked at the unconscious Luna until he carried her away from the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back from anyone as well. Maybe not. Here it is.**

Eos

One of the Niflheim officials went out of the car after hearing a meeting. While walking away,he could hear thunder was boomed from nowhere. Apparently it started to rain on the darker skies. Lightnings appeared on the sky yet, man looked for shelter to avoid being in the rain. Unknown to him someone was there watching him from the distance. The figure began to move fast like a thunder coming from nowhere. Like a flashed of light.

As the person continue to walked some of the guards who was guarding him started to hear a twig from nowhere. While they passed on the dark alley. The rain continue to patter towards the ground until the guard was snatched into the darkness alarming the guards and their boss.

"What was that?"

The guards protected their master until they were killed by unexpectedly person. The person fired his gun while he escorted towards the car. He fired the gun.

"Hey you missed."the person said causing the man to turned around.

The official heard his guard knock out cold until his window was smashed and there was a white arrow on it. He stared it until he felt the electricity that he couldn't handle even wearing an armor until he was thrown away on the rain. The official saw a female person with blonde hair and blue eyes , who was wearing a black armor,white cape,a black mask with two pointy side on the head who holds a bow and arrow.

"Whoa...whoa just tell me what you want?."the official asked while as the person jumped down seeing him.

Looking at her eyes. There are ice cold filled with electricity until she fired another arrow and hit the official on the leg making him pain and yelped. Afterwards he could see blood coming from the ground his hand was covered his own blood as his chest was slashed

"Who are you?."the official asked as the masked person looked at her while aiming at him

"I am White Lightning."White Lightning declared as she fired the arrow and kills the official even he felt the electricity.

The rain continue to dropped yet the dark skies covering. White Lightning immediately disappeared as she rode on her motorcycle and zoomed away. She passed the other shops of Lucis and towns eventually she reached towards her apartment. She immediately hide her motorcycle before the neighbors could hear her. The once said apartment was an abandoned library that was selected to be renovated.

White Lightning immediately enter her other passages from the bookcase. The bookcase slid open letting her entering her hide out. She passed on the stairs and dropped her cape. She opened the book and crossed the name on it. As she put her weapons down she took of her mask revealing to be Luna who smiled as she looked into the mask she was holding.

Afterwards she removed her armor clothing and grabbed a towel proceeding towards the bathroom before she caught sick. She used the bathroom hideout than the main one. After taking a bath Luna stepped out and looked on the list and the news of the Lucis. She was not done with her mission yet. Niflheim is already in Lucis and begin the peace treaty.

" Great timing."said Luna as she made coffee on her hideout.

Luna watched the other officials. One of them is missing yet she began to yawned. She needed sleep because of her work for many years. She knows that she was going to grocery tomorrow. She immediately relaxed on the couch of her hideout and fell asleep. She could hear thunder booming through the windows.

The next morning

Luna was awake from her slumber. She was on her hideout couch than the bed. yet she sleep,on the worse place before coming back .She prepare for breakfast on the main and trained herself. She keep training and made some arrows,knives and some lightning metals. Luna went opened the television seeing the news about the official of the Niflheim killed yesterday by a mysterious vigilante. Luna sighed this is a hundred works she did. She grabbed her coffee and drank it before going to exercise to trained again. She practice her sword, knives,archery along with handling with some other weapons.

She heard that Niflheim invaded many places and the others were taken refuge in Lucis. Apparently under the disguise of an refugee named Stella. After her declaration was dead. Everyone taught Luna was dead but in reality she was arriving from self imposed exile. Luna immediately found an abandoned place. The old library of Lucis. This is the perfect hideout for her to take her plans. After weeks of rebuilding the found 5 passages way unknown to the others this could be useful for her work. Despite this Luna made her hideout. The other parts were the bookshelf containing her stuff of her operations,then she looked down would be a better place. Luna immediately fixed the place in a month.

Back on her hideout. Luna entered the stairs on the other passageways. There is another shelf of books and a sofa and a living room with a wine and bar to drink. There was a pole to slide down (like the fire station) where her works where even stairs. Somehow this library could still be useful. The old library of Lucis became her operation and apartment in disguised.

Luna saw her motorcycle and her car over the garage so was the hidden compartment of her hiding place. She wondered how this library had many passageways lately. After covering with sweat. Luna proceed to take a bath and ate breakfast before going out again. She grabbed her white shirt,her black pants and shoes. She grabbed her black leather jacket and walked away.

Walking again was her best part. Luna survived without money back to the island aside from that. She had hunt a lot of daemons lately while exilement. She enjoyed walking and greeted with the other humans. As she entered the grocery store. She greeted the store owner with manners.

"Hi Stella you needed some supplies for your house?."Grace the store owner said

"Yes i am Ms Grace. I just needed some supplies for the house and also i needed to hunt lately."said Luna as she grabbed a shopping cart.

"Oh goodness your right dear. There is a hunting job on the board. I guess some others already picked some of their work ones. But for you i find you a great place."said Grace

"Thank you Ms. Grace."said Luna as she bowed down

Luna grabbed some bandages,cottons,needles and some foods that she would be needed along with waters and wines or juices. After she reached the board. She saw a lot of daemons needed to be hunted. Normally all of them are okay for Luna then she picked up the other one containing some 56,000 gil on the lake.

"This will be better."said Luna as she grabbed the flyer

As she passed the aisle of drinks. She read the packaging then she grabbed some coke and the others including water from the store's fridge. She grabbed a grape juice soda can and put it on the her shopping bag,she immediately walked towards the other parts of Lucis. Normally she could hear refugee were being prejuiced by the Lucis people but some accepted them with open arms like King Regis did.

While passing to the other crowds she could hear a boy was being cornered by thugs on the alleys. Luna's instinct began to worked before going out again by her own,she saw the boy downed

"Hey what do you think your doing?!."Luna yelled

"Oh look there is a pretty lady here. Another refugee."one of the thugs said

"Shouldn't you pick on your own size?."Luna demanded while facing them

"Your going to do something about it.?"Another thug said

."Its fine this one is the little refugee from another country.I mean she could be lot of worse."said the other thug

"Might as you well now. Refugees are also people not toys or slave to be beaten. I warned you."Luna punch him sending him to the ground alarming the rest of the boys. "I told you to be careful of refugees but you never listened."

The boys tried to attacked Luna but she attacked them first with her maximum speed and kicked them backwards. The boys are down looking at the fierce woman until they run away. Luna looked at the boy until she kneel on the ground.

"Are you okay?"Luna asked grabbing the boys hand

"I am okay. Thank you miss"

"Stella. You can call me Stella."Luna said using her alias name.

"Thank you Miss Stella."the boy said yet Luna gave her some money and some food making the boy smiled happily and thanked her the gods blessing. After the boy run off Luna began to walked again

She sighed as she appeared on the lake she was going to hunt. Even she set a base outside Lucis. Luna couldn't think but to make another statement. Afterwards she remember her mentor who taught her to fight and survived but sadly part of Luna felt sad for the death of her master. She didn't realized that the creature from the lake tried to attacked her but with quick reflection or speed. The daemons head went into the ground completely dead.

''Mind your surroundings.''Luna told the daemon

After collecting the reward. Luna grabbed her motorcycle and drove outside the City. She went outside for many times till she reach into the beautiful view. She closed her eyes while hearing the birds felt the cold even she tighten her jacket to keep her warm yet in reality she was planning for some attack at one of the list.

''Are you okay?''The man asked causing Luna to turned around yet she widen her eyes.

''I am okay. Thank you for reminding me. Mr...''Luna said

The man chuckle of her face then he replied as he looked at her. ''Nyx. Nyx Ulric maa'm.''Nyx introduce himself seeing Luna

''Stella is my name.''Luna replied as she began to walked away

''You know something tells me that your a refugee here. I mean i've been here for a year but i never saw you before.''Nyx smiled causing Luna to study him then she put a smile as well

''Considered as a part time glaive here.''Luna said making Nyx surprised of her action words yet he smiled and looked at her.

'' Yeah i am a glaive. I work as a kingsglaive. Like you i was a refugee here as well. Sorry if i asked. I usually come here when my shift is off then i saw you.'' Nyx raised for an handshake

Luna looked at him with a warm smile yet she accepted the handshake with Nyx. Both of them felt electricity again like they knew each other before but somehow Luna pulled away.

''I came here with a quiet mind. I handle my job as a daemon hunter on the lake therefore i came here to clear my mind after all.''Luna replied until they both smiled each other

''I see you around Stella.''Nyx said

''See you around Nyx.''Luna said

Both of them left the cliff and went to their separate ways. The door opens and Luna slide down using the pole headed towards her lair. She pressed the security breach on her computer and gained access towards the hidden camera's she installed. Even she used some magic to create a barrier of her bases around. The official was declared dead and Niflheim pointed about the vigilante warrior that was trailing with them all along. Despite this Luna managed to hacked the other officials of the Niflheim. She knew that Ravus joined the Niflheim. This worried her one day because she and Ravus will fight as well. There are many list of corrupt officials on the book. Luna knew it was not easy,because some glaives used to work for Niflheim. Her new target appeared on the computer base,while she pressed it. Luna immediately left her lair while suiting up as White Lightning.

Another Official named Malone Kenchin another official of the Niflheim. After another official was found dead outside of citadel. Malone got worried for the incoming attacks. his operations of Cartanica was under control. The daemons that they were experimented was good to attack Lucis once more. At his own office Malone immediately turned off his television after hearing one of the official dead unknown to him ,someone is already attacking them one by one. The guards were being distracted until White Lightning fires a dart that made the guard to passed out. White Lightning saw guards everywhere yet she looked closer seeing the closure of the research created by Verstael besithia. The machine guards didn't noticed that he was destroyed into pieces by a horrible but powerful lightning.

White Lightning encountered a magical barrier that contains powerful aura that could send a laser distress to attacked,apparently she finds the continents and smashed the device. This alerted Malone and the other guards but White Lightning attacked them. Malone was surprised that the vigilante was there,therefore he tried to run and alert the other Niflheim commnders but he was to late,as he was hit by an arrow shocking him filled with electricity. Until he layed down. White Lightning kneel down and looked at him completely dead. she grabbed the documents before she could recognize the footsteps. She escaped again on the dark window and disappeared on the quiet night.

The next day

The news appeared as the death of Malone Kenchin yet Luna watched the news on her hideout. She looked on the list where she grabbed a pen and scratch it out the name. She looked on the picture of her mother. She remember that news that declared her dead.

_Lunafreya Nox Flueret. The youngest oracle was killed by Niflheim ambushed Tenebrae..._

_The youngest oracle dead..._

_Tenebrae was under the Niflheim capital..._

_The house of flueret lost a mother and a sister._

_The lost of oracles..._

_Ravus Nox Fleuret joined Niflhiem.._

Luna heard this news a hundred time but she was not dead. No she was alive and hidden as refugee at the day but at night but an masked person at the night. As White Lightning. The mysterious vigilante. Luna remember her mentor found her at the woods.

_Flashback_

_Luna opened her eyes. She saw herself on the cave. She didn't remember how she got here. She saw herself on the blanket,she stood up and looked outside. She saw blood on her hands. She killed a daemon._

_''Ah your awake.''said the stranger_

_''Who are you?''Luna demanded_

_''I am the one who found you here.''The stranger offered her some food which Luna accepted the offer._

_End of Flashback_

Luna leaned back her chair and remember the entire moments with her mentor. This time she was not done yet. She grabbed her armor suit and wear it on. She grabbed her bow and arrow along with her sword. She was not done with the others.

Meanwhile

Ravus and Aranea walked towards the empty alley. They keep talking about what they life would do after serving the Niflheim. Wedge and Biggs where nowhere to be found.

''Honestly i don't know what else to do. Going back to serve Tenebrae under the Imperial watch or something.''Ravus replied while they were walking

''Hmm not a flirty type ones that i meet.''Aranea flirted at him

''I have no life to go back there. My parents and sister are all gone so i am alone to handle Tenebrae.''Ravus said as he continue to walked passed Aranea

''You know the Niffs were the one who killed your family. I mean i kinda sucked this part as a commodore lately.''Aranea said as she waved her hands like she was stretching them until Ravus looked back at her until her stomach growled.

''You know i think i know where a good Chinese food somewhere around here. you wouldn't know.''Ravus offered her

''Gradually.''Aranea accepted his arm as they walked away

Unknown to them White Lightning used her wire grappling and watched them exit the alley way. Luna watched sadly as Ravus walked away knowing her brother that she was alive made it looked danger,despite the danger she already did.

_'' He didn't know of what is happening. There are many names of the list and i have to kept going without him. Ravus i am so sorry that i wasn't there to protect you at all. My only brother.'' Luna thought_


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

_My name is Lunafreya Nox Flueret. After years of declaring dead i had one goal. To avenge my mother and the rest of the other borders of Eos. __The day that i was declared dead ,was the day i died. Many years ago Niflheim invaded Tenebrae and killed my mother. Years that i swore to become a weapon to justify the acts of Niflheim went worse. _

_I have to become someone else._

_I had to be someone else._

"Hey who's that where she come from?."The guard asked as White Lightning appeared and fought them with her martial arts. She raised her bow and hit the guard and immediately fought the owner

"Wait...wait.."the man was thrown towards the window where White Lightning slammed her foot and grabbed his head.

"Marcus Gregory...you already failed."White Lightning said

"No please don't."Marcus pleaded

"Call off that shipment of your orders from Niflheim and made inside pockets now?!."White Lightning growled

"I will..."White Lightning grabbed him and punch him in cold laying out motionless until she escaped the rooftop

Day

Nyx and the others heard the news about Marcus Gregory calling off the buyers from Niflheim. Marcus told them the vigilante did that to him. The glaives heard the news

"Well that is new."Crowe said while sipping some coffee

"I agree. You know this past months. This vigilante was attacking the other members of the Niflheim. A huge grudge indeed."Libertus added

"Normally i agree with vigilante immediately attacked some of the Niflheim ships that was destroyed and most of all killed someone with a lightning or electricity because of this."Pelna said

"I wonder who was that person under the mask. Some of the news showed that she was a mysterious fighter."Nyx showed them the tablet

"Great the rating went up of this masked person. Was she an ally or foe of us?"Libertus asked while some glaives walked passed them

"Some say she was a member of some freedom fighters named Avalance or other stuff but otherwise she seems mysterious."Crowe added

"Anyway we should go to our work now."Nyx said until Drautos came feeling a white dizzy. "Sir have you been drinking again?!."

"Don't know who gave me this."Drautos added while Crowe gave him some water

"I'd say whoever give this to captain deserves a medal."Crowe said

"Or detention."Nyx replied

"Aw come on Nyx. I mean you did worried the captain situation."Pelna said as he grabbed his daggers.

"Or watching our father figure to get drunk in the middle of the battle with daemons."Nyx added making Drautos to frowned

"Hey it is not funny at all."Drautos added causing the others to laughed so hard at the two until they heard a boulder getting smashed.

"Geez what was that?"Libertus asked

"Maybe the daemons got into the wall or they kept fighting with the rest."Crowe said as they both went to their works.

Meanwhile

Luna was eating breakfast when her phone rings. She answered it and smiled.

"Miss me already?"Luna teased

"_The kids were, so was us."The voice added causing Luna to smiled yet she replied._

_"_You know Tifa that i am going to visit them...and of course i miss them so was the rest. How are you holding up?"Luna asked

"_Well apparently same as good. I mean the rest of here is missing you especially Yuffie. Aerith didn't stopped nagging Cloud and Zach."Tifa replied_

_"_considered done. I did miss a lot of you but i will come there and asked for questions. I am sure the kids miss their aunt Luna but i am not done here."Luna replied

"_I know that Luna. We did lost a lot of friends back then. Somehow i got worried because of you."said Tifa_

_"_Tiff...i am okay. I know i lost my mentor back then but we helped each other back then. Its just problematic. Besides Cloud is not infected with Geostigma."Luna said while drinking some water

_"Aside from Cloud and the others. I should told you. Noctis and the others are here."Tifa said making Luna widen her eyes._

"What? Tifa did they know?"Luna exclaimed

"_No of course not. Barret and the others invite them here. Luckily we didn't tell them that you joined Avalance and the rest."Tifa replied_

_"_Finally. I can't tell them right now. Now it is not a good timing to talked to them even i was declared dead at the time."Luna said

"_True but Noctis seems like he was eyeing at me. Its like he was going to asked me a date or something."Tifa said_

_"_Go for it."Luna replied

"_What? your serious?! Luna! I mean you know him more than anyone knows. Well we did talked and talked and he kept me laughed."Tifa replied_

_"_Well he likes you but, i know you like him too. Besides i am not going to go against it. Just tell the others that Lucis is in very danger now. Niflheim agreed some peace treaty and i don't know how long will it take."said Luna

"_I know but most of all you should be careful. I know as White Lightning you did what you have to do. There is still a hideout outside and we could go there if there is danger."Tifa added_

_"I _couldn't do it without you?"Luna said

"_i know. Look we all grieved of what happened to him mostly he cares about you. He acted like a father figure to you."Tifa mentioned_

_"_I know. Tell Marlene and Denzel to take care and Aunty Luna missed them all. Tell Cloud about the conversation we had but not to Noctis and the others. I am not sure how long will it last. The names of the list is so many...but i'll try to visit my mother's grave later."Luna told her

"_Will the Niff's find you? I know you can handle a lot...but you need an extra hand."Tifa offered_

_"_I did handle a lot of bad ones. Don't worry...i'll be okay. They know Lunafreya was declared dead but i took the alias Stella but none of them recognize me."said Luna

"_Okay...okay...i am so sorry but as your sister and bestfriend i got worried for your safety. All of us were."Tifa added_

"As much as i could do. Tifa tell Reno that he had to stopped picking Cloud again."Luna said

"_I will. Love you."_

_"_Love you too. Tell the kids that i missed them."said Luna

Luna sighed as she put the phone down. She did missed Avalanche and the others. She remember that time her mentor and father figure found her. Normally she would go visit her mother's grave for today. After refreshing up. She left her house again and went to hunt again. Normally Luna knows the entire household chores and some normal work. She did went to the bookstore to purchase some novels.

She really loved literature.

With some research. She immediately heard that Pryna and Umbra must be missing her. Of Denzel and Marleen saw the would loved them. Umbra and Pryna,loved children. Well Ravus and her loved to play with them. Somehow Luna knew it was to dangerous. Niflheim guards were anywhere and someone stationed there. Her job as daemon hunting was enough well a lot of gil to be encountered. Luna loved to work as a bartender with Tifa and being Denzel and Marleene's tutor.

After she received her reward to hunt the daemon. She went to the bookstore to buy a novel. While exploring the other book sections of fantasy and romance on different aisle. Luna found a book and read the title and contents. The book was called Semester of the Light.

After leaving the book store she keep walking and looked on every structure of Lucis. She sighed as she grabbed her helmet and drove her motorcycle again. She drove to fast due to the minutes she immediately arrived at Tenebrae. She grabbed her hood and bought flowers from the vendor. She even avoided the guards of Niflheim before sneaking into the royal tombstones. Finally Luna reached towards her mother's tombstones. She kneel down and placed flowers on the ground.

''Hi mother. Its been a long time. I am back now and i don't know what to do with the list you given me. .''

_Code one._

_''Genesis''...''Luna said as she tried to run to find Cloud and the others_

Memories flooded Luna as she left Tenebrae once more. Meanwhile back at the Kingsglaive Nyx and the others decided to find some new glaives by recruit them somewhere,trained or not. Some of the glaives were killed on the daemons while guarding the wall. Apparently some daemons were killed by Daemon hunters which confused them. While at the bar Nyx and the others drank their beers on the tavern unknown to them Luna was drinking on the other side ed towards of the table. She glances at the sky. As the 4 raised their glasses,they heard a waitress was harassed by the customer. Before Nyx and the others could interfere. Luna dropped her glass

''leave her.''Luna told them causing the 4 to looked at her as the men looked at her

''Or what?'' The man said releasing the waitress

Nyx and the others watched as Luna drank the water on her glass then she throws to the man's head shocking everywhere as he went down. The men's friend tried to helped him until Luna gave them punches and kicks that send them to the ground. The others gaped their mouths as Luna huffed as she released her breath. She grabbed her jacket and looked at them.

''Don't underestimate woman. They are not weak.'' Luna said as she walked past them even passing Nyx until she left the tavern

''what did i just saw?'' Libertus asked

''What was her name?''Crowe asked

''Stella. Her name is Stella. She just moved here a year ago. One of the refugees.''Nyx said

''OH i thought she was your girlfriend.''Pelna teased

''No. Of course not.''Nyx reminded him that making the others looked at the men

''Maybe you should talked to her about the job offering of the Glaives.'' Crowe said as Libertus and the others looked at her but she smiled which making Pelna blushed and happy of Crowe's suggestion.

''I don't think so. Her fights like she was some kind of soldier from another country...''Nyx looked down

''Ask her.'' Libertus asked

''Go on Hero. Don't abandoned you tough girlfriend.''said Pelna said as Nyx exit the base.

Afterwards the night was fully chilly yet Luna survived on cold weathers. Tightening her jacket. She reached towards her hideout where she watch the surveillance. Normally Luna knowns how to hacked until she find out. Hazel Smith. One of the wealthy people who sided with the Niflheim by using his docks also the murder he committed. He killed Travis. She grabbed her suit and masked as she prepare her gloves. She grabbed her sword,bow and arrows along with knives and shurikens filled with lightning and exit the hideout using another passages way

Hazel Smith was furious at his lawyer about the case and the glaives involved something the Niflheim. Until the lights of his guards are down even his lawyer,he looked back until he was snatched. Waking up Hazel saw White Lightning in front of him. He was hanging upside down.

"Hazel Smith...you already failed this world."White Lightning yelled as she released her arrow making him yelped and begged her mercy.

"No please."Hazel Smith begged

"Your gonna testify the trial. Your gonna confessed for what you did to Travis Mcarthy...there won't be a second warning."White Lightning released another arrow until she disappeared into the flash of light

The next morning

Back at the Glaives base.

The moment of the glaives received a news about the vigilante. The entire glaives realized that this vigilante was the rumored one that was tagging off towards Niflheim. Drautos told the glaives to find this vigilante and asked for some questions. What they didn't know is that, they been monitored by the device. Luna was sweating as she punch the punching bag using her gloves. She was breathing hardly,as she could do it. She punch and kicked the punching bag repeatedly. She needed to continue her mission before something happens for more. She failed before but she won't failed back.

The list was just following orders.

But she had to do it.

Luna walked away from her house and walked towards every shops she would passed. She looked on the wall from above ,then she barely looked on the other side. She stopped walking when another footsteps were heard.

''You know you should know that your steps are quite familiar as well.''Luna turned around seeing Nyx wearing his glaive uniform with a comforted smile on his face.

''Hi Stella.''Nyx greeted her

''Nyx. Long time.'' Luna said as she gazed at him

''Hi Stella and it was a long time. What are you doing here?''Nyx asked

''Um strolling like a normal person would do.''Luna guessed causing Nyx to chuckle at her statements but both of them stared at each other.

''Right i can see that. I saw you at your house. You seem busier than usual.''Nyx asked

''Just a cleaning habit. I was going to buy some cleaning supplies for the house that i lived. Turns out i lived a lot of dustier place than i can imagine.''Luna commented causing Nyx to laughed

''i'd see..well i saw you on the other night of the tavern. You beat him to much.''Nyx teased her

''Sorry but because he was harassing a woman. I know the term of refugee here and i went to the immigration office along time. So here i am acting like a normal citizen.''said Luna as she sighed until she look at him. ''I'm sorry. I lashed out of you.''

''It's fine. Um everybody has a hard day. I just wanted to know that if you had problems. My house is open for you. If you needed to talked about something i am here to answer.''Nyx told her that but he saw Luna's sadness on her face ''Hey Stella you okay?''

''Yeah.I just miss my mother. I haven't visited her grave for years. The Empire tainted myself even i watched her die.''Luna said but Nyx offered her his handkerchief. she looked at him.

''Here keep it. You need it more than i do.''Nyx suggested yet Luna accepted his appreciation gift.

''Thank very kind as well..''said Luna

''Everyone lost their love ones so was mine but even still there are with us.''said Nyx as he left away

_I have to protect him..._

Nyx was confused over a girl named Stella. Even some of the glaives noticed his reaction. normally Nyx seems like he knew Stella before but he shrug his shoulders and continue to chat with Crowe,Libertus and Pelna along with Drautos along with the other glaives. The Kingsglaives knew that finding the vigilante was not easy even the reports of AVALANCHE destroy something on midgar . SOLDIERS were there from around the world of this Jenova project. Meanwhile Luna was typing the contents on the main computer,she sighed as she looked at the briefcase.

_Flashback_

_Luna watched as the stranger gave her some water. She quickly accepted it and thanked him. The stranger looked at her for a minute until she bowed again._

_''Thank you..Mr.''_

_''Genesis. My name is Genesis Rhapsodos. What is your name?''Genesis asked_

_''Lunafreya Nox Flueret.''Luna said until Genesis bowed down ''No please.''_

_''Your highness. I heard about what happened to Tenebrae. They declared you dead already.''Genesis told her_

_''how long was i out?''Luna asked feeling scared as tears came out from her eyes_

_''2 weeks. The current of the sea that knocks you unconscious that is why you were dragged here. The news reported that you were dead along with the others.''Genesis told her_

_''Niflheim invaded Tenebrae. I took King Regis and Noctis away from them but i went to the cliff. They were going to fire me until i jumped to the cliff. I didn't know that news reported me dead.''Luna said_

_''Its okay...your safe here. Your safe with me.''Genesis told her until he closed the briefcase._

_''Genesis where are you going?''Luna asked_

_''Lunafreya the press announce you dead..but your still alive. I can take you out of here of here safety.''_

_''I want you to train me.''Luna pleaded causing Genesis to looked at her._

_''Kid. I am not leaving here for another weeks. I came here for 2 weeks for the hunt of a SOLDIER thing.''Genesis told her but Luna nodded her head_

_'' I understand that. I want you to train me. I want to avenge my mother and the rest.''Luna pleaded until Genesis sighed but smiled at her. _

_''Kid...i will teach you that. However training is not easy . It is to hard to take several military training here.''Genesis told her yet she understand his statements. _

_''I understand.''Luna agree yet she looked at the briefcase._

_End of Flashback_

Nyx got a bad day at work at the Gatewatch. A lot of refugees seeking refuge in Lucis. Technically he was once a refugee here and he deserve the punishment. It might take a long week but he will managed. He passed through different houses or apartments till he reach his own. He collapse on his couch and opened some television. He switch it to many channels. Until he heard knocks. He wondered who would visit him at nights...well except for the other glaives. He went to the door and opened it.

''Stella?''Nyx was surprised seeing Luna in front of his apartment until she widen her eyes seeing his six pack making Nyx noticed. ''Sorry i'll changed.'' Nyx closed the door and grabbed a shirt then he went back to Luna.

''Hi...um i went to the gatekeeper to looked for you but he said you went home.''said Luna

''Oh i didn't know you would go there...i mean what are you doing here?'' Nyx asked feeling guilty for not cleaning his apartment.

''Um i apologize for my rude behavior earlier and i wanted to make it up to you.''said Luna

''You don't have too. Besides i am sure you might miss a less home.''Nyx replied

''Can i come in?''Luna asked feeling the cold again

''sure come in.''

Luna entered his apartment and saw the entire surroundings. It felt like home but somehow she felt comfortable with the rest of the life she wanted. She sat on the couch,then she looked at Nyx who bought some cups and spoons.

''You really need to bring me an ice cream for comfort?''Nyx asked remembering something

''Well back from Tenebrae or somewhere. Ice cream is the great stress reliever.''Luna added causing Nyx to widen his eyes

''Your from Tenebrae?'' Nyx yelped

''Yeah i was but i left and go somewhere...i don't want to talked about.''Luna said

''Fair enough.''

Both of them eat ice cream on the couch until they acted like old friends. Normally Luna laughed at his jokes until she throws him a pillow making them laugh like childhood.

''Having in a gatewatch must be hard?'' Luna said

''Not really. But a job is a job to be done. what about yourself. I mean aren't Tenebrae are full of religious type.''Nyx smiled at her causing Luna to chuckle.

''Well i am a daemon hunter as well. Besides i can handle living myself alone at my apartment. I cooked as well and i might as well answer your question. Tenebrae are really religious but i am different from them. I left to follow my own footsteps.''said Luna

''so you went everywhere you could go.''said Nyx

''I am.''said Luna not telling him about her SOLDIER life

''Well everyone deserves to follow some dreams. My work as a glaive...as serving the king was great and sounds problematic but great.''Nyx said as he looked at Luna who ate some ice cream.

''I can't imagine you as master of the universe or also glaive working but i understand what you felt. Anyway i gave you my address of my apartment and i would like to see you around if your not busy.''Luna said but Nyx smiled.

''Thank you. I appreciate it. Normally some Lucian are prejuiced of refugees here,some don't.''Nyx said

''True but Nyx i am here if you are lonely or something.''said Luna

''I appreciate Stella.''Nyx said as they smiled until Luna hears something.

''Did you hear that?'' Luna asked as she grabbed a knife until footsteps were coming. Nyx was confused by her reaction until she throws the knife on the attacker on Nyx window. The person got hit and another came from the door armed.

''Come on.''Nyx was alarmed as he grabbed Luna from the couch and went to the other room.

The attackers came but Luna immediately fought them while Nyx battled using his kukri daggers. As they were enough Luna throws a knife and hit the attackers hand letting her escaped from the window. Luna recognize that woman and she knew smith hired her to kill someone. Probably someone.

''Stella are you okay?''Nyx asked

''I'm okay...i'm okay.''said Luna thinking something.

Outside

Vincent Valentine crossed his arms as he waited for someone. He heard the motor running till he looked back seeing White Lightning taking off her helmet. Vincent holds the file and looked at his closet friend and member of Avalanche.

''Its a good thing they let you out.''Vincent asked

''I had knew few tunnels outside Lucis. Genesis told me to keep watching the tunnels aren't used.''said White Lightning as she saw her old friend

''Knowing this. Your already in trouble by that woman. She was part of the Hojo's specimen and most of all. You arrested her but with some old acquaintances she knew.''said Vincent

''How are they?''White Lightning asked

''Missed you. Cloud was okay with his works along with Zack. You know where here for you if you know the drill.''

''I know what i am doing. The book isn't just corrupt officials of Niflheim but members on it. Mother already wrote it down and after a few surveillance some of the glaives are part of it.''said White Lightning

''Luna...careful...your allowed to make allies and the briefcase that Genesis gave you must be protected unless someone uses it,so was yourself.''Vincent warned her

''I know.''said White Lightning

_Lucis docks_

Hazel Smith was packing and alarmed some of his mens about White Lightnings vendetta against him. The docks that Niflheim were already on board and he needed to get out.

''Tell the men we are ready.''Hazel smith said until an arrow hits the light and men were hit with a strong electricity.

''Get back.''

The guards are attacking but White Lightning immediately emerged and attacked them one by one. Arrows were on their skin and chest. Then she throws the guard down trapping them till she snapped them . She immediately chased Smith on the borders of the docks.

''Hazel!''White Lightning yelled as she chased him.

Hazel yelled as White Lightning appeared behind throws her knives and hit on the sleeves of his suit. She immediately grabbed an arrow and aimed at him.

''God please no!''Hazel yelled

''Both of them cannot hear you.''White Lightning growled as she fired another arrow from her quiver ''Who on earth send you to attacked the Glaive? And who's orders to kill Travis Mcarty.''

''I can't. The Niflheim are going to kill me.''Hazel said

''Niflheim can't helped you now?!''White Lightning aimed at his head making him screamed. ''Who?!''

''It was mine. They ordered me to attacked him and the glaive.''Hazel confessed until he stopped yet White Lightning saw the attacker again

''Miss me?''

''you wish.''

Both woman attacked each other until they subdue each other. White lightning avoided her attacks as she punch her to the face sending her down. White Lightning attacked the woman trapping her legs until she grabbed her knives and aimed at her eye. The electricity was more stronger enough to make a blackout for 2 days but somehow the woman was screaming until her heart stopped burning her. White Lightning heard the guards coming. She escaped the scene before they could find someone there. The news reported of Hazel Smith crimes were exposed thanks to the vigilante named White Lightning. Nyx heard the news everyday and he wondered how this vigilante target the Niflheim since day one. The gatekeepers said that they should show him some news and some camera's were hijacked by unknown person. Nyx knew hijacked means. Someone hacked through some security camera's of Lucis.

Nyx knew that he was no detective but he was a glaive and he was a military. He looked on the gatewatch and the other outside. He gasped as he saw White Lightning exit with some motorcycle there. He wonder who it was.

''Who are you really?''Nyx wondered.

_Tenebrae_

Luna entered the royal cemetery where her mother was buried. She put flowers on the grave where Sylvia was buried. She prayed the gods for her mother to keep her safe in heaven.

''Sorry i came here a little late here Mom. I know i had enough time to deal the rest of my life. The list you've given to me was not just from Niflheim but someone here. I know i can't handle this alone and i understand that the gods were no longer care for me. Somehow,,i wanted Ravus to tell him that i am alive but i couldn't. I am not to face him yet. I'm not the one you wanted me for and i can't be the one you wanted me for. I'm sorry.''Luna said as she stood up and left her mother's grave

Luna knew she was not done by her mission. She knew she can't handle alone but she don't know who to trust. Mainly Avalanche was at Edge and she was at Lucis border. Luna knew she missed home until Nyx came behind her.

''Stella?''Nyx asked

''Nyx what are you doing?''Luna said as she wipe her tears.

''Are you okay.? I went to your house and it was locked.''Nyx was worried about her

''I am okay. I just needed some fresh air more than anything.''Luna replied making Nyx chuckle.

''You don't mind if i joined you. Just needed a air time by myself then i saw you.''Nyx said as they both stared at the sky until they closed them. Luna remembers her old friend

_Staring into the quiet place. Luna and her friend watched the beautiful scenario. Both of them released their breath and screamed within their own selves._

Both of them wanted to scream so hard but they relaxed and looked for each other. Nyx realized that Luna seems cheerful but on the inside she seems serious but keep hiding.

''Hey i was wondering the ice cream you've given me was cut off and i was wondering if you want something in return.''Nyx offered

''I am gladly to accept your offer in return.''Luna said as they left happily.

Meanwhile

Ravus visit his mother's grave. He entered the cemetery and noticed that they are flowers on the ground. He kneel down and looked on the flowers. They were fresh and good. He wondered who came here.

On the other side of the building Luna was holding her mask and looked on the Lucis. She sighed as she began to do her only job to do. Fighting for what is right based on the list. She disappeared into the night before the other glaives noticed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna immediately went to the bathroom. As she opened the shower. Water was already at her. She remembered everything what happened to her. The current,Genesis and the rest. She closed her eyes and focused something

_Flashback_

_Luna and Genesis made their own way to Genesis old house. Keeping refuge there before going out. Luna finally found a room and trained with Genesis non stopped. One day __Luna was swinging her sword to her other targets. She and Genesis trained together as Genesis taught her non stopped,fighting,learning,cooking and other chores of the house or handy craft. Somehow Luna looked at Genesis who was reading a loveless poem._

_''What was the story of JENOVA LATELY?''Luna asked while Genesis closed the book_

_''Well that is a very historic life...but it also affected here_. _2000 years ago, a meteor fell from space and onto our planet_.The meteor crashed into the land at a p_lace called North Crater. It got its name because of the meteor that landed there. The moment it stepped onto the planet, it wreaked havoc across all the land, spreading a deadly virus that turned them into monsters. The earlier race, the Cetra were at the brink of extinction as a result. The Cetra is an earlier race that has the ability to control the Lifestream."_

_"Lifestream?" Luna asked._

_"Think of it this way. All of us are made of flesh and blood, right?" Luna nodded her head_

_"Then the Lifestream is the blood of the planet. It keeps it alive." Genesis continue as he stared at Luna who sat down on the ground_

_"So you're saying that it's alive?!" Luna asked._

_"In a sense, yes it is. But since that this is a different world.''Genesis said as he sat down on the ground_

_"Oh, good. I feel kind of uncomfortable living in a planet that's alive." Admitted Luna_

_"So the Cetra are our ancestors?''Luna asked again_

_"Yes. The humans are the daughter race of the Cetra. After the remaining Cetra were gone, it faded into legend. 30 years before my birth, a professor accidentally picked up Jenova. He believed that it was a Cetra. Though that sadly wasn't the case."_

_''it was. Thanks to Jenova and the Lifestream, the SOLDIER project was born. Sephiroth was one of those people who were experimented on so was me.''said Genesis_

_''Is that why the briefcase was completely closed.?''Luna pointed_

_''Yeah. This two were the most dangerous experiments of JENOVA AND LIFESTEAM however i don't know if it can handle a person. You on the other hand seems problematic before we met.''said Genesis_

_''Before 2000 years ago a virus known as Star scourge spread towards humanity turning themselves into daemons. The gods choosed two bloodlines. The house of Caelum and The house of Flueret. The Flueret means oracles and taking the star scourge into their own. What the difference between JENOVA AND STAR SCOURGE?''Luna asked_

_''to me they seems to be the same but otherwise we don't know the rest of it. Those two there are only the reason why it had to be keep hidden away before the others could get it. Can we continue?''_

_''I vowed never to surrender.''said Luna_

_End of flashback_

_I vowed never to surrender.'' _Luna thought as she punch the punching bag and kicked it. She was covered in sweat as rage was within her. she was not done. She pulls some cement blocks using some wood by lifting it up until she released it breaking it into two.

Niflheim was outrage by the plans that was destroyed by her. Luna knew she wasn't alone in this battle. She didn't know the rest of the plans of the other glaives. normally she paced out. She grabbed her bike and left her apartment. Nyx and the other glaives were drinking some coffee on the outside of their base. Normally Nyx and Libertus talked about his new post. Until Crowe interrupt them talking.

''Um Nyx i think your girlfriend is jumping some bike.''Crowe pointed as Luche and Tredd draped their jaws.

''What are you talking about?''Nyx looked at her until he dropped his jaw seeing Luna biking towards the other stall of the market with a strong speed.

''And Nyx i think she went to the wrong way...don't you think?''Libertus added

''Oh my god...what was she thinking.?''Nyx rushed to Luna's direction while Luche and the others wondered why Nyx seems important of their plan and they are thinking of something.

Nyx saw Luna biking that reminds him of childhood times. Nyx knew how to rode a bike when he was a child then he followed Luna towards the other stalls but apparently he lost her.

_Flashback_

_Nyx was a child. His parents went to Tenebrae to visit some folks then he rode a bike and began to do exploring around the countryside. While biking he saw a girl crying on the tree. He stopped his bike and comforted her._

_''Hey are you okay?''Nyx asked until the girl looked at him tearly._

_''I'm fine...i got lost.''The girl cried as she dug her head into her arms_

_'Its okay...i'll take you home.''Nyx said as he held out a hand which she gladly took it. _

_Both of them rode a bike and the girl told her about the directions of her place. He smiled as the girl flew like a bird soaring on the sky. Nyx arrived at her so called place until they made a farewell before that the girl told him,that her own treehouse and favorite spot said making Nyx promised._

_End of Flashback_

Luna was passing the shops and stalls around till using her bike. As a child Luna never knew how to bike ,but someone her friend taught her. The bike needs to be balanced this is why she was jumping through the streets with speed . When she was a child she was lost.

_Flashback_

_Luna was crying on the tree. She was lost and she didn't know where she went. She continue to cried so much in her life until she heard a bike ringing. She looked at the person who was kneeling in front of her._

_''Hey are you okay?''The boy asked_

_''I'm fine...i got lost.''Luna sobbed_

_''It's okay. I'll take you home.''said the boy as he held his hand_

_Luna looked at the boy until she accepted his handshake and he lead her to the bike. Luna sat behind him as they keep paddling around her direction. She felt free of this world. She was like a bird soaring the sky._

_End of Flashback_

Luna parked at the old station that seems abandoned. This was another way out of the city again. She sighed as she looked around if someone followed her but none. Luna entered the dark tunnel and immediately left. Nyx was exhausted but Luna immediately disappeared. Nyx needed to talked to her later again. Luna landed on the outside of the abandoned gas station. Cloud came along with Zack.

''And there is our another sister or member of Avalanche part.''Zack teased causing Luna to embraced them. ''Oh miss us?''

''Yeah i miss you both. Since this is a better timing. We need to talked about something.''said Luna as they entered the abandoned diner until she explained to them the facts.

''What? You mean they are targeting the glaives by double crossing them?!''Cloud barked making Zack winced

''Luna what are you thinking?''Zack asked

''Genesis told to give the other part of the Genova and Lifesteam to someone and it chosen Nyx. The glaive from Galahd. That is the same difference now. We don't know the rest of the Niflheim who's treaty in already in a week.''said Luna

''Agree. Noctis is safe with us along with the others back at the Edge. Although you might have to be careful. Explain to Nyx about the entire situation. If someone from Niflheim got their hands on the other experiment of Jenova. Then they are trying to invade the rest of the Edge also in midgar.''said Zack

''Considered it twice. Being is not an easy solution. We don't know if Sephiroth is trying to come back or not.''said Cloud

''How's the kids?''Luna asked

''Good...they are safe and sound. Luna...be careful. Cloud and i searched for General Glauca and some of the glaives are planning to do something to Nyx. I don't know the rest but Glauca was infact one of the Lucis or one of Kingsglaive.''Zack told her

''I will. Both of you careful.''said Luna

Luna went back to Lucis. Knowing one day her friends were right. As she park her bike on the nearest parking lot. She began to looked on the other buildings of Lucis. Luna walked away from the parking lot. She knew something was not right with the rest of the glaives. Some glaives are targeting Nyx and the others. The treaty will be held in 2 weeks. 2 weeks.

''Caligo Ulldor was in next target. He knew something and i don't want to waste time anymore. I had to save Nyx and the King. Noctis needed his father. He needed his father more than anything.''said Luna

Luna was exhausted lately all the trained she had making her fainted and drift. She felt weak until she lost conscious. Nyx found her and took her away from the town. Nyx put down Luna on the bed as he proceed to make some wet towels. Luna woke up and saw herself on Nyx apartment.

''Hey Stella. I found you fainted.''said Nyx

''How long was i out?'' Luna asked as she took water.

''3 hours. Your energy must have drain you.''said Nyx

''I guessed i used to much energy.''said Luna

''Don't used your energy much. Um look i wanted to talked to you something important and i want an honest answer.''said Nyx not sounded like angry but gentle and understanding tone.

''Okay.''said Luna

''I knew you were SOLDIER.''said Nyx until Luna looked down.

''How did you know?''Luna asked

''Your reflex. I knew there was a military something from you but i never told anyone not even my friends. Earlier i followed you. You went into the old subway that was abandoned but reach outside from the Lucis. Then i saw you talking with two strangers. Brothers?'' Nyx asked but Luna shook her head

''No. Friends from Edge. I was part of AVALANCHE and we were handle a rogue one. He destroys the town and i came back here because i wanted to warned King Regis.''said Luna

''Stella isn't your name isn't it?''Nyx asked again

''no. My name is not Stella. Its Luna. Lunafreya Nox Flueret.''said Luna making Nyx gasped hearing the Princess of Tenebrae was alive until he kneel down but Luna refused as she helped him. ''Please don't stand for me.''

''I thought you were dead.''Nyx said

'I didn't. I jumped down into the cliff and the current was strong enough and it took me weeks to go on the mainland. A person found me and in return i asked him to trained me.''said Luna

''That was you. The vigilante named White Lightning. It was you who target the rest of the Niflheim? what were you thinking?''Nyx said

''I can handle myself because Niflheim was going to make a laser that destroys Lucis. Please don't me angry otherwise i am going to blast you.''said Luna

''You don't have to explained to me. Take your time...i understand. Why didn't you tell me?''Nyx asked while facing her

''I don't want you to treat me like a princess that was guarding me. I want to be my own free will. I am a soldier and a vigilante. I can fight, i can kill and i continue what i did. Normally i was going to tell you but i can't because someone from the glaives is working from Niflheim and i don't know who the rest was.''said Luna

''Wait...someone is working for Niflheim inside the glaives? Well that is unexpectedly but why would they do this?''Nyx demanded

''I don't know...i needed rest since all my lightnings were used earlier. I needed rest and i got drained because of the incident earlier. I'll tell you the rest of it when i recover.''said Luna

''Hey...its okay...okay...take a rest for a minute. You were needed and i will helped you..take a rest. I promised.''Nyx said as Luna lied down on his bed as Nyx tucked her in.

''Hey Nyx?''Nyx turned around seeing Luna. ''Why aren't you mad earlier when i told you?''

''Even i wanted to i can't because what you did that inspires me. I will helped you along the way.''Nyx replied

''Careful...some glaives might be targeting you lately.''said Luna but Nyx smiled

''Don't worry...i'll be okay.''said Nyx as Luna felt back to her slumber.

Nyx understand now. Luna was alive and she was White Lightning but somehow. Nyx understand her. Luna did was the right thing but she can't do this alone. She needs helped and she can't do this her fights caused her exhausted from using her powers. Nyx watched as Luna shifted to her bed. He didn't know that Luna sleeps the worst place not even his bed. This apartment of him is a lost souls. Luna lived on the abandoned library that turned apartment for home of hers. He didn't know Luna was infact builder or something. Hours later Nyx wrote something to Luna. Nyx went out to meet his friends when he sense someone following him. Nyx immediately found masked men until he fought them off even at huge at risk until someone hit him a dart that knocks him out. He only saw mask men until he drifted to unconscious

Luna was sleeping when she heard the nightmares again. She remember some thing as well.

_Code one._

_"Genesis,'"Luna said as she and Tifa watched Genesis went to the other side._

_"Luna...watch out?!."Zack warned her until she was following her mentor' trail._

_L_una opened her eyes. She was on Nyx bed. However she noticed that it was night time. Nyx should be home but no. Something is wrong. Terrible wrong. Luna went home as she went into her hideout. She pressed the camera's she installed until she gasped. Nyx was taken by the masked men held by Calidor Ullidor.

"Shit?!."Luna opened her suit on the glassware and left to confront someone

Tredd was walking towards an alleys headed for the docks. He was eating some sandwhich until he was pulled out towards the sky. His leg was holding a garrot wire until he was pulled by White Lightning

"Where did they took him?!."White Lightning growled

"I don't know. I swear to the gods."Tredd pleaded

"Swear to me not them?!."White Lightning yelled as she pulled down the screaming Tredd down then pull him back to her.

"I don't know really. I swear i am not part of the Empire's scheme"Tredd yelled but Luna pulled him down. "Alright i give up...they took him to the docks. They were going to throw him down to the water."

"Thank you."White Lightning sad as she punch him cold leaving a bruised black eye.

Nyx opened his eyes seeing himself tied on the hands. He saw Caligo Ulldor and his men with masked. Nyx tried to removed the ropes on his hand. Caligo taunted until the lights went out. Caligo saw an arrow electrocute his men and boys. White Lightning appeared as she fought them. Caligo released his sword to fight White Lightning yet her sword handle was impressive than him,she kicked him sending him down.

"Your the vigilante who destroyed our plans.?!."Caligo pointed at her

"Your the one to talked."White Lightning yelled as she prepare her sword from her waist.

"I might have to asked your name. We did killed a lot before."Caligo taunted her

"You might as well remember that i am the former princess of Tenebrae."White Lightning said making Caligo widen his eyes.

"Lunafreya."Caligo said until White Lightning punch him sending him to the other crates.

Nyx yelped at her making White Lightning running towards him. Caligo fought her until she raised her sword and hit him on the chest electrocute him to death but ,he fired the rope that sends Nyx to the waters. White Lightning immediately doved into the water. She swam towards Nyx as she grabbed her knife and removed the ropes from his hands. Nyx and White Lightning swam back to the shore coughing.

"Luna...are you okay?."Nyx asked as Luna took of her mask while coughing.

"I,ll survived. Oh good your bleeding."said Luna as she watch him bleed.

"It will be okay."Nyx told her but Luna drapped his arm as they went back to her hideout underground her house.

Nyx was amazed of what Luna was doing on the underground. He was covering with a towel and was shivering in cold. Luna grabbed a cotton and and alcohol and wiped his skin. Nyx whimpered.

"Sorry...a couple of times i used to stitch my wounds."Luna told him as she grabbed some scissors.

"Well your the one who was energetic lately. I survived having multiple wounds."Nyx told her

"Well i did survived as well. A hundred times i fought with scars and most of all i gained them. Mostly from Soldier projects."said Luna

"Well Caligo was dead. I am sure the Niflheim are greatly pissed of what your works did. I realized why you didn't acted like a princess to me."said Nyx but Luna smiled

"Otherwise i would gained a reputation of being Avalanche member. Besides i just followed the list but i realized that the list is not the only way to be followed. I just don't want to be acted like a princess to anyone...but as a normal person would do."said Luna

"Fair enough. Ow."Nyx yelped

"Sorry..."Luna apologize.

"Its okay. A lot of questions i wanted to ask and i am treating you equally not royal but a common citizen. You went out of Lucis border just to talked to your friends."Nyx said

"I had warned them about Niflheim. Noctis is on Edge along with the others. Besides it is not common to tell the rest."said Luna

"Okay...how many names you had left on your list?."Nyx asked

"More than you can imagine. I handled before when Genesis and i went to hiding and i met the rest of the Avalanche and got a member with them. I told them about my past and they were accepted like a normal family would do. I did miss Tenebrae but it was not my home anymore. Wherever i am is my home."said Luna as she tighten the towel with her.

"Well that is unexpected but i understand your reaction. I see that you have problem. It was written on your face...but you did went to Tenebrae?"Nyx asked her as he shifted her sit.

"I did. I visit my mother. well this is my of my house. This library was abandoned but during the Lucian times. They were hideouts here. I used this as my base operations and outside."said Luna

"You sleep more worse?"Nyx teased making Luna laughed.

"I used to sleep on the floor,couch or everywhere. Besides it was not bad. I already get used to it."Luna told him

"You don't mind if i helped you with your work. Even i am working as a glaive. I followed your advice earlier. Some glaives are working for the Empire and i want you to be my partner."said Nyx

"Partner is better or friends for better. Just don't treat me as a princess. Treat me as your friend and a normal person to roam around."Luna replied

"Okay. I,ll helped you with all the way. i am going to ask what is that on that briefcase?"Nyx pointed on the briefcase.

"Oh that. Is the one that Empire want. The other one is within me lightning. Genesis took out the two dangerous experiments of Jenova and Lifesteam out of Hojo's clutched. Then Genesis found and we hide away from the rest. The Empire wanted it but i keep it to safety."said Luna as she was shivering but making some coffee.

"Thanks. Apparently if that is the other one and you had the other one of your system. If your's was lightning. What was it?."Nyx wondered

"Fire ."Luna said

"Your joking ,right?.."Nyx asked

"I am serious. The Empire wanted it for another reason and i kept it away to safety."

"Before you got injected by that...what happened?."

"I Died."said Luna making Nyx widen his eyes.

"You died?! How?.!."Nyx was alarmed

"I got struck by lightning and it return i was dead. Completely dead until Genesis injected that other part to me. He thinks i might not survived,but i did..which is why i gained some lightning powers."said Luna

"Wow. I didn't know that part. And if the Empire finds out about the other projects. They will used it."said Nyx

"This is why i warned you some of the glaives are working for the Empire and i needed to save the king away from Niflheim. Noctis needed his father and it will hurt his feelings if he lose someone."said Luna

"Okay calm down. Your not alone on this battles. I am with you but on the condition. I,ll be your partner or someone to helped you. Even you were one person. You needed someone to helped ,not just shut down."said Nyx

"I know this is why i talked to Zack and Cloud earlier but i wanted you to asked me. You can't stopped me while fighting the rest. I don't know the details but i am a fighter...so no stopping me to fight,"said Luna

"Deal...um do you mind if i sleep here? Its midnight and past curfew. I might sure the other glaives might wondered why i walked out at night."Nyx asked making Luna laughed.

"Wherever you go to sleep its fine. I dont mind sleeping on the floor."Luna added

"No."said Nyx

"Like i told you i am a different princess. Don't treat me as a princess but a civilian and a normal person. Yuffie was also the princess of Wutai but honestly she sleeps on the floor while she was drunk."Luna added as she removed her towel from the back.

"Alright...fine you win. No more protecting as princess duty but as a friend as well."said Nyx until they shook their hands. " I'll help you to the end."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay soon second thought .**

Luna was typing on her computer about the news appeared. Ulldor was out and most of all it upset the most of the Niflheim. The rest of the Avalanche called her via webcam and introduce Nyx to them. Nyx was surprised seeing them especially Barret. Right now they welcome him openly. Nyx was confused but he knew they fight for the right reason.

''I supposed Reno didn't stopped teasing Cloud.''Nyx said as they walked outside of her house hands on their pockets of their jeans.

''Most of it. Honestly it make Cloud like putting himself on the danger mode.''said Luna

''I felt sorry for Cloud. How did you know about these Avalanche group.?''

''Genesis and i went hiding on his own house for safety. Then one day Zack and Cloud came looking for Genesis. He noticed that i was already in mid 16's.''Luna said as she tightening her jacket

''Seeing you and them was like a family. They acted like your the older sister to them.''Nyx mentioned yet he remember that Zack told him that Luna was the one who made Avalanche and acted like Genesis daughter. ''Like they said you were the founder and sister to them. Hey are you okay?''Nyx asked as he stared at her.

''I am okay. I just don't know the rest. Its a good thing it was your day off.''Luna said

''Last week was supposed to be my day off but it cut because of the kidnapping part. I really messed up that day until the gatewatch decided that i needed a day off today.''said Nyx as they reach outside the town. ''Are we going fishing?''

''Didn't i tell you that before?''Luna reminding him

''Fishing by training? Is that Genesis taught you that?''Nyx asked

''Part of it. Genesis and i went to fishing before Cloud and the others find us and build Avalanche.''Luna admitted as she grabbed a fishing pole and some arnis

Nyx followed suit till they reach into the forest lake. Nyx watched as Luna put the hook into the water. Nyx immediately grabbed a fishing pole. Both of them were silenced until Luna caught something.

''Um Luna when did the last time you went fishing?''Nyx asked

''Like 3 weeks ago why?''Luna asked

''3 weeks ago? Wow um it seems you had a talented on fishing.''Nyx said as he watched Luna grabbed a knife underneath her pants making his eyes widen. ''Seriously?''

''Last time i caught a shark and Genesis grabs me before the shark will kill us.''Luna noted

_Flashback_

_Luna and Genesis went to the lake to grabbed some fish to eat. Luna knew her training was stopped and she immediately needed a break. She did read loveless and discovered that Genesis was decipher it. Maybe to flirt or something._

_''Do you know how to fish Luna?'' Genesis asked while holding a fishing pole_

_''No. Back at Tenebrae. All i ever did was to read and explore well i did cooked before.''said Luna_

_''Well your cooking last time was nasty.''said Genesis making Luna frowned but he gave up.''Here you improved your cooking and most of all away from those princess acts and be a normal person by leaning fishing.''_

_''does it have to be a significant pronoun to tell?''Luna asked_

_''Well on the contrary maybe.''Genesis said as he immediately grabbed a fishing pole ''Watch this Luna.''_

_ Luna watched as Genesis hook was on the water. They waited for minutes until it gave them a signal. Luna watched as Genesis released the hook from the water revealing to be a salmon. _

_''See...just calm and patient.''Genesis told her as Luna did the same. _

_Within minutes they waited until another signal came. Genesis and Luna wondered what fish she immediately took. Afterwards they waited until Luna pulls the fishing rod to see a fish but it wasn't a fish she took. It was a shark. Genesis widen his eyes so was Luna but after the shark landed on the ground. Genesis grabbed Luna away before the shark will follow them._

_''I first took a salmon and you took a shark. No wonder why there is a shark on rivers. Only sharks are found at the deeper sea of the ocean.''Genesis said as he grabbed his sword but it throws it to Luna._

_''You want me to kill this shark? You know Sharks are predators towards humans?''Luna reminded him that but she jumped and battled the sharks until she killed it._

_''I wonder if we find a killer whale here.''said Genesis_

_End of flashback._

Nyx laughed so hard about Luna's past but Luna gained a tick mark which send Nyx to the sea. Nyx vowed that they would fight again and never underestimate Luna again of her duties. So it was his time again after getting 30 salmons. Nyx released the hook and put it on the water. After minutes he pulled it but it was not a fish but some boxers. Luna laughed so hard making Nyx go uncomfortable.

''well somebody just swam the river and you gotta be kidding me.''Nyx slapped his and on his eyes

''Well i hope my brother is not going to kill you...''Luna giggled like a school girl

''what makes you say that.''said Nyx

''Sorry but we have to leave here before Niflheim is coming. I still need worked to do with some lair parts...although i did punished that traitorous arrogant rat.''said Luna

''For many oracles i ever encountered. you were different and maybe you seared. You gave him a black eye''Nyx pointed out when Tredd came back from his apartment. He had a black eye on his other knew Luna punch him out cold but never realized that it was a black eye.

''He deserved it.''Luna noted as she stretch her arms.

After their training session Nyx couldn't believed Luna beat him in a dual combat. He did spared the others but somehow Luna was a formidable fighter yet they acted like old friends and solver problems. Nyx grabs the quiver and made a shoot making him impressed. Normally they would walked around or talked. Nyx managed to talked with Crowe and Libertus yet Luna warned him about Drautos. Nyx knew Drautos was a nice man and normally a father figure but Luna doubt. While Luna went to worked to investigate. Nyx had to prepare his work at the gatewatch.

''You've been avoiding us Nyx.''Crowe added

''Yeah you never missed out our hangouts.''said Libertus

''Just helping a refugee on her house. you know Stella needed my helped and besides i had to helped her out.''said Nyx not mentioning Luna's name

''Helping with a refugee my what a hero you are.''Libertus said

''Can we please not talked about this...hero thingy and besides we are also refugees as well. It is not bad making helping persons out.''said Crowe

''What about you Crowe? Maybe if you found somebody i am sure you'll be a great wife.''said Pelna

''As if. If that husband of mine went away while i have kids to be. i'll hunt him down.''Crowe said making Nyx gulped as he remember that Zack avoided Luna's throwing things with Tifa.

''Say Nyx about the treaty. do you described?''Libertus asked

''Not much really but on the insides i am not okay. We both know about Niflheim did. Destroying our towns and we took refuge here aside from King Regis who treated us like his own.''Nyx admitted

''They were not. They are just toying with us.''Luche added

''What's the big deal then. Niflheim accepted the peace treaty for this.''said Tredd

''How's the eye douche bag.''Crowe added

''Not better.'Tredd added

Nyx gasped as he saw Luna aka White Lightning signalling him while she entered into the abandoned office room. The window was opened and she slips inside. Nyx knew she was done researching until Drautos came with a busted arm.

''Sir what happened to you?''Crowe said

''Just helping with a neighborhood.''said Drautos

''_Yep she was right. General Glauca was in fact Drautos.''Nyx thought _until his phone was ringing. ''Excuse me? My mom is calling me.''

''sure thing Nyx,''said Crowe

Nyx went to the abandoned alley and talked to Luna. He was worried yet he knew both of them are worried for each other due to the scars,pains,memories and it hurt more than once.

"I got your messages and call."Nyx told her

"_We got a bad you won't like the rest."Luna told him_

_"_What's wrong?."Nyx asked

"I'll_ talked to you back at the hideout."Luna replied._

_"_Wait Luna."Nyx said until he joined by his friends.

Hours later. Nyx went to Luna's apartment and entered the spiral bookcase. He used a pole and slid down. He saw Luna was on computer with a usb on it. He looked at the description.

"Did you hacked into the palace or you made an hacking device on Niflheim base of computers.?"Nyx asked

" as a main was going to activated the magitek infantry to attacked here...

'' Making sense after all."Luna said as she wrote down the descriptions using her notebook and pen

''Luna what happened earlier.? Drautos seems in pain earlier. did you got a fight with him?''said Nyx

''I only battled General Glauca earlier why?''Luna asked as she looked at him with a raised eyebrows.

''He seems defeated lately.''Nyx added until her laptop received another signal. Nyx went closer as they both saw Niflheim planning to make another task force again. Zack gave them information about the stolen plutonium was stole earlier. ''Well a plutonium will make a nuclear war.''

''You changed.''Luna said as she grabbed her mask again

''I don't have an armor or a mask that you wore.''Nyx added but Luma immediately smirked making him Luna makes a smirk Nyx noticed that Luna was indeed planning. ''Luna what did you do?''

''Well since we trained and trained and helped. I contact an old friend of mine named Vincent. He lend me another armor that was unused aside from mine. Only thing is i hope you like it.''said Luna as she walked to the glassware. She pulled the sheets away making Nyx widen his eyes.

''Killer...''Nyx said

There was another kevlar armored similar to Luna's suit but this one was different. There was black everywhere and some fires on every armor or symbols on it. Nyx looked at the armor.

''Wicked. How on earth did Vincent gets some cool armors."said Nyx

"Well he had a few types and most of all considered as a thank you gift. I know that i have to battle my brother as well so was Aranea. I just hope Tifa really can handle her."said Luna

"Had a bad timing with Tifa?."Nyx asked as he stared at Luna

"Not really. She gave me some advice if i accepted if she and Noctis. Then i gave in. I told her to accepted his friendship."Luna said

" Can i asked? Before you became a daemon hunter. Do you worked for a living?."Nyx asked. It was stupid question. He knew Luna was a soldier and of course member of Avalanche or founder but he neede to know Luna's past.

"Well if not working. I used to helped Tifa on her bar at Edge. I did worked for a bartender and also tutor with Denzel and Marlene."Luna replied

"You worked as a bartender.? I am impressed. Libertus and i ran a bar on the Gahald even here."said Nyx

"Do you read some literature as well?."Luna asked

"Yeah i did sometimes. Even i worked at the gatewatch. Hey we are still thinking where the stolen plutonium was?."said Nyx

"Right...you were saying. There are Niflheim army station on the Crown City. Apparently it was not far to drive fast."Luna noted

"Were you faster at driving? I did saw you Jumping the bike."Nyx asked

"I learned to drive since i was with Genesis. Although he can be a bit rascal to drive. He never allowed me to drive ,however Cloud and Zack gave me another motorcycle after what happened to Shinra."said Luna

"What is Shinra?"

"You gotta be kidding me."Luna said

''Sorry but i was galahd and here on Lucis. And most of all i didn't get any news from the outside worlds based on newspapers.''Nyx replied back

''Shinra is a powerful company that usually used Mako energy source. The one that Zack mentioned.''Luna reminded him until Nyx realized of what she was saying until she cough.

''Are you okay?''Nyx asked

''Yeah just a cold. I think i did overworked a lot but tomorrow is going to be a long day.''said Luna until she cough.

''you really need a rest.''Nyx told her

''Don't worry...everything will be okay...''Luna yawned as she stretch her arms up

''Must be tired. Okay i'll go as well...just take care okay.''Nyx said

''I will. Take care Nyx.''said Luna

Once Nyx was walking back to his apartment. He saw some thugs harassing some kids on the alleys. He even confronted them .

''Hey what do you think your doing?''Nyx barked while glazing at them.

''Why this kid was sneaking out of the curfew.''The boy said but Nyx was impatient. He did suffered by the Lucians for being immigrants yet he looked at the boy with a sorrowful face. ''Immigrants like you shouldn't be here.''

''that's enough. I worked at the Kingsglaive and some of you Lucians didn't respect immigrants taking refugee here. ''Nyx said causing the boys to looked at him scared until they ran off scared. Nyx wondered what got them scared until he kneel on the boy. ''Hey you okay?''

''I am okay...thank you.''the boy said

''you should be careful not to sneak out of nights...okay.''Nyx told the boy as he nodded his head until he ran off.

Nyx immediately went back to his apartment where he began to go to his slumber. He would sleep everywhere back at Luna's house for the meantime but he decided to gave her a rest. They had worked tomorrow and he knew it was not easy. Meanwhile Luna wasn't asleep yet as she watched the surveillance camera's of happened the day Nyx was kidnapped by Calidor Ulldor . Of all the Glaives. Why did they kidnapped Nyx? Normally Luna knew something was not right. Was the Niflheim needed a massive weapon to destroy Lucis? Or something that seems to be different? Luna knew she needed to hacked into the main base of their ship.

_Flashback_

_Luna was staring at the computer where Genesis taught her how to hacked someone else computer to know their plans. Hacking was indeed a crime but this is part of her training. All the things they've trained a lot. After minutes. Luna opens a file._

_''Genesis what is this blueprint?'' Luna asked as Genesis watched her works until he gasped._

_''No. No way.''Genesis said with a widen eyes but worried face_

**Another chapter coming. What did they find out about the file and why did the Niflheim kidnapped Nyx earlier...**


	6. Chapter 6

Nyx couldn't sleep. He opened his eyes seeing himself on his bed. The weather is bad. winds were blowing the trees. Nyx could felt the shiver on his shoulder. It was 2 am. He knew everyone was asleep. He grabbed a jacket and walked out of the apartment. his hands went to the pockets and he felt so lonely. He saw someone on the wall edge sitting. He went closer until he finally recognize it. It was Luna without her mask but her suit was there. He immediately went up and saw Luna.

''Early in the morning and you went patrolling.''Nyx said as Luna looked at him. Nyx sat down and observe what Luna was seeing or watching from nowhere.

''I couldn't sleep so i went here. Observing the rest. niflheim is not just my target but something that was trying to make chaos or whoever we ever fight. Just a bit a lonely one.'' Luna replied as she watch from nowhere. ''You couldn't sleep?''

Nyx shook his head.'' No i didn't sleep well. I didn't noticed as well. I walked around until i saw you.'' Nyx said to her until Luna nodded her head in return. They both stared outside the wall. ''How long will it reach to the edge.'?' Nyx asked

''3 hours. Or cid will used his plane to come here faster.''Luna replied as she saw a light on the other side of the tavern wondering Nyx.

''what's that?''Nyx asked

''Cage fighting. Underground fights that was held outside of Lucis just to earn for a living. Outsiders from Lucis gathered to fight here as well. Niflheim or the other kingdoms didn't know about this.''Luna added

''You joined there?''Nyx asked

''I did and i won. Still i attended there for associations.''

''Never to realized that the princess joined the underground fights for a living. That is why you know the gil already.''Nyx pointed until Luna immediately sense something. She tossed the bag to Nyx containing his suit. ''What's wrong?''

''Something is not right.''Luna said as she went to grabbed her telescope.

''What is it?''Nyx asked as luna gave him the telescope seeing Luche and Tredd walking around towards the farther north. Luna immediately grabbed her mask and put it on. ''Is there something wrong with those two immigrants or are they tagging along.''

'Time to find out''said Luna as she immediately jumped on the ledge as Nyx followed her.

Luche and tredd were walking towards the other roads. Nyx and White Lightning immediately went to the other hide out places until they discovered something. Another imperial ship came towards the border. Luna and Nyx watched as they immediately saw of what's happening. Apart from that. Verstael Besithia appeared with Magitek soldiers.

''What do you think they are doing?''Nyx asked as he put his mask on.

''No idea. We are too far from there conversation.''White Lightning said yet she and Nyx moved closer to them.

''What happened to your face boy? I thought that was a week ago that you received that black eye.''Verstael asked as Tredd was holding an ice smirked so was Luna as they moved towards the nearer position

''That vigilante hit me a week ago but this bruise keeps me forever.''Tredd replied

''What is your want now boss?''Luche asked

''The vigilante was hacking towards the main server. We tried to trace it but it was indeed found at Lucis. General Glauca knew there was something going on with this vigilante ,and he wants to find this person for destroying our plans.'' Verstael said

''Yes sir. What if we found this vigilante? What if they were a lot?''Tredd asked

''Kill her until the rest. There is another worked for you.''said Verstael as he went back to his ship.

While the ship was nowhere to be found. Tredd and Luche went back only they saw 2 vigilantes in front of them. Tredd screamed as Luche grabbed his knife. White Lightning attacked Luche while Nyx attacked Tredd. Nyx blocked his attacks so was Luna as she throws Luche towards the crate. He and Tredd attacked the two but White Lightning and her partner knocked them out cold. Nyx dusted his hands as he faced the two traitors.

''Let me guessed there are many glaives who worked for the Empire?''Nyx asked while staring at the unconscious glaives

''I don't know how many glaives here or working for the Empire. Well need to be careful and most of all General Glauca might be something connected towards the Kingsglaive and i am more worried for you.''White Lightning said making nyx looked at her

''Your worried about me?''Nyx asked making Luna blushed as she looked at him.

''you and the rest. Besides Lucis makes us targets now. I needed to talked to Tifa and the rest of this incident. I just hope Noctis and the rest didn't know about the talking situation of this.''said White Lightning

''I still haven't got a name of this one.''said Nyx but Luna thought

''Well you can decide your alter ego. mine was lightning because of my bolts and electricity.''said White Lightning

''Which made Lucis losing some lights for 3 days.''Nyx added as they left again.

Nyx went back to his works at the Gatewatch where Petra Fortis the captain of the Gate watch watched Nyx exhausted from his works. Tired but happy. Petra and Nyx became friends when he told his life and family where killed by Niflheim.

''Kid i known that look. you seem problematic this days.''Petra said glazing at Nyx until he remember that Nyx was kidnapped and attacked by unknown men. ''Was the kidnapping happened to you again?''

''Of course not Petra...well a little maybe. Considered as not a good night. I severely caught up some nightmares and it beginning to haunt me back at Galahd and wherever i go.''said Nyx covering his work alongside with Luna until his stomach growled.

''And you skipped breakfast luckily your girlfriend is here.''Petra said

''Girlfriend? Lun...Stella...what are you doing here?'' Nyx said recalling that he shouldn't tell anybody that Luna is here because she was declared dead instead using the alias Stella

Petra watched as the two talked until he chuckled. He remember that Stella came to him a year ago and gave him a comfort smiled which he return the favor. He knew Stella was an immigrant but somehow. He needed to respect a lady.

''Right...i went to your apartment and it was locked. I saw your lunch box on the table and i was able to make my old cuisine and i wonder if you and your captain are hungry for this.''said Luna as she gave them sandwich

''Sure...thank you.''Nyx thanked her until Luna gave the other sandwich to Petra

''Thank you Stella. I am sure i ate my breakfast but maybe i need a snack.''said Petra as he accepted her sandwich.

''I have to go. I have some errands to do with my friends and i will talked to you later.''Luna waved her hand as she grabbed her bicycle and left off with a speed of rush.

Nyx blinked for a minute then he stared at his comrade who was chuckling until he ate the sandwich. It was delicious and most of all it made Nyx stomach full. He knew Luna was a good cook so was he.

''Petra if your thinking about dating. She is a friend.''Nyx told him

''Friend before hanging out. I did remember that i used to date my wife on our younger years. Sounds dreamy but she seems a good girl. Hiding from enemy territories just to get sanctuary here.''Petra said

''Last year? It was you who let her here?''Nyx asked

''Yeah. She seems scared and most of all away from those pesky niffs. For me kid. Having some doubts making some distractions as well. Niflheim will take the peace treaty but it was also a trapped. I heard a couple of rumors around here but most of all some citizens took a refuge here for safety.''said Petra

''So was Galahd. I just remember that i couldn't save my sister and my mother . One day those Niflheim are not going to stand in any way now.''Nyx vowed

''That's the spirit kid.''Petra said as they ate their snacks.

''_I just hope your okay Luna.''Nyx thought as he remember that _Luna needed to talked to someone.

_Edge_

Tifa walked past towards the children and the people of Edge. She reached towards Aerith's church. After she entered the double doors. she saw Luna sitting on the chairs until they reunite.

''Hey.''Tifa said as they embraced each other. Tifa missed Luna's hug afterwards. Marlene and Denzel went to play with their playmates not noticing Luna's motorcycle.''Missed me so much?''

Luna looked at her face and chuckle. ''More than you can imagine. How's Noctis?'' Luna asked

''Well a nice guy sometimes and most of all supporting. But i need to asked you some questions.''Tifa asked

''Tifa i told you that you and Noctis deserve a relationship and it is okay for me. I am happy for both of you and my blessing towards you.''said Luna not feeling jealous

''Seriously? You weren't mad that i am having a relationship with Noctis.''Tifa asked making Luna shook her head in replied

''No. I am not but if he hurts you."'Luna said as she and tifa talked about the news on Edge. Luna told her about Nyx and also she gained an alley and most of all confidant. Tifa giggled making her confused. ''What?''

Tifa looked at her with a raised eyebrows until she giggled like a school girl. ''Tifa seriously? Are we talking about guys.? Like i told you i treated Avalanche as my brothers and sisters,,,mostly Zack and Cloud especially if Reno is not making a scene right now.'' Luna added

''Nope. Well a little.''Tifa said making Luna sighed. Until she throws her knife towards the door and reached towards seventh heaven where Noctis and the others chat with Cloud. Reno saw the knife and teased someone until he holds the knife causing him to be electrocuted until he landed on the floor.

Zack and Cloud along with the rest looked at Reno but noctis and his companion were confused of this part. ''Told you not to tease Cloud and me Reno. She could even heard you from here.''Zack said

''Who?''Ignis asked while staring at them

''Our sister.''said Zack making Cloud chuckle along with the others.

''You never told us that you had a sister''Prompto said as he and Yuffie drank up

''Not biologically but the first member of Avalanche. Mostly Genesis adopted her and she was our sister and leader types. Right now she must have entering some cage fighting again.''Zack said making them gasped

''Cage fighter? You mean she picked fights?''Noctis asked

''Normally she was a former soldier like mine aside from that. We won't talked about that part and most of all. you don't want her to get mad.''said Cloud gazing at Reno until Tifa came from the church. ''How is she?''

''she still pissed at Reno and most of all she is completely fine and her friend needed some advice from her.''Tifa smiled making Noctis gazing her smile like an angel.

Luna went back to Lucis as fast as she can. While driving she saw Sonitus one of the Kingslaives along with Axis talking to other glaives. Luna heard this conversation until she put back as White Lightning. She gasped as she heard them talking to assassinate Crowe Altius. She fired an arrow at them and hit Luche as well. They chased her using her motorcycle. Pressing the call machine on her motorcycle while avoiding the bullets. Finally Nyx excused himself from his guard duties.

''Hey...what's up?''Nyx asked

''_I'm driving back there to Lucis. However some of the Niflheim and your fellow glaives are following me.''White Lightning said _

Nyx immediately jumped of what her reaction. Luna aka White Lightning was attacked and he was guarding as Gatewatch. He could heard gun shots over there. Nyx tried he could do.

''Where are you?''Nyx asked as he typed the security camera's

''_ Using on the main road where we first saw it earlier.''Luna said_

''Can you handle there without me?''Nyx asked

_''I could handle it myself as well but i did ambushed them also Sonitus and Axis are part of it. I'll explained when we meet again back at the lair.''White Lightning said until she avoided the bullets._

_''_Wait for a minute.''said Nyx

White Lightning throws some of her knives at the soldiers causing them to be electrocuted. The glaives were riding on the car avoided her chase. She fired some arrows and hit one of the soldiers. Some of the abandoned stores are covered in bullet holes ,however White Lightning immediately released her arrows and fired it towards the wheels. Nyx arrived in his masked persona until he released some fires on the path blocking the others way then escaped as they entered the abandoned tunnels leading her back home.

Luna struggle the pain as Nyx bandage her arm and foot. Nyx looked at her seeing her completely calm but she knew the pain within her. ''Are you okay?'' Nyx asked while facing at Luna

''I'll be okay. Just a second degree burn shots that i came up with.''Luna grunted as she took off her masked and put it on the table. Nyx saw her face. It was written all over her face. Being a soldier knew a person's feelings as well. ''How did you escaped?''

''Well my shift was already over. I was rushing back to your house then i used the tunnels to find you. What were you thinking attacking them?''Nyx asked as he put the alcohol away making Luna sick of its air and smell.

''I have too. I visited Tifa earlier then i heard them trying to assassinate Crowe. I immediately interfere and most off doing the chasing part. Besides if i didn't interfere. Crowe might as well get shot unexpectedly.''said Luna

Nyx sighed as he understand her reaction. He faced her and apologized for not with her during dangers. He knew Luna went to different missions before the Niflheim knows,right now the niflheim is now targeting at her trail. Their trail already. Nyx smiled as he offered his hand to Luna which she gladly accepted in return.

''Somehow your giving me a lot of creeps to handled as well. Look as far as i could tell. Nobody loves the peace treaty as well. Some of the glaives are working for King Regis and some of them worked for the Empire. Notable as well.''Nyx said with an expression face

''Normally as a soldier i did respect some curfews as well. I did visit Tifa earlier and she missed me. Apparently i felt a little drain of using my powers but i handled all of them. What the most important is. They can't reach that suitcase.''Luna pointed at the briefcase

Nyx sighed as he opened the briefcase. It was an injection containing some Jenova's cells on it. Luna was already put it on her body gaining her super strength and also the power of Lightning even electricity along with sharp senses of the Jenova cells. Nyx heard Jenova before and he didn't knew this was the Empire most wanted possession.

''This is the reason why you had the powers of lightning because of Jenova cells? This is why your magic from the oracle was drained.?'' Nyx asked as Luna nodded her head.

''When Genesis used the other injection of jenova cells on me. The oracles power within me faded away. The difference is Jenova's virus was stronger than any magic out there. Cloud and Zack inherit their jenova's cells back with Sephiroth that caused them to disappeared for 4 years. After they were experimented by Professor Hojo. Zack and Cloud escaped and went to Genesis hideout to find him and me.''said Luna

''And Formed Avalanche?''Nyx asked as her phone vibrates. Nyx picked it up and read from Zack text. ''According to Zack earlier. There is another reason why the Empire soldiers are targeting the most powerful Jenova's virus serum. Two was in your possession and the empire is looking at the mountain near Lucis. The drive there will be on 2 hours .''Nyx said

''Shit the other one.''said Luna as she felt wobby

''Whoa whoa...hold still. You lost a lot of energy and you might as well get into a straining device.''said Nyx

''Well i need rest as well. The Empire might get its. Its to dangerous and it will make it worsen.''said Luna

''You need rest as well. Don't worry i will come with you. I need to checked with the other glaives as well. I needed to know why Luche and the others needed to know before we could left. Don't worry. I will be fine.''said Nyx

''Nyx...you know that.''

''Don't worry. I'll be back after the meeting with the glaives. When i came back. You need to pack in this trip and the briefcase as well. We might as run with the Empire as well.''said Nyx

Luna sighed as she gave up. ''okay...okay. Be careful.'' Luna said to Nyx who smiled genuinely until he kissed her hand making her blushed.

''Don't worry as well princess. Just take some rest before we could go. Is your car fully tank?''Nyx asked as he looked at her ford mustang car.

Nyx went back to the rest of the glaives base. The glaives heard about the lucian rebels as well. Drautos arrived causing them to be stiffened.. Nyx knew this was a trapped as well. Drautos seems not okay and based on Luna's reports. Drautos was missing when General Glauca arrived as well yet Luna warned him not to trust Drautos as well.

''Hey Nyx what about we should sing Karaoke?''Libertus asked but Nyx shook his head

''I gotta pass this time. I needed a full rest as well and the gatewatch was taking a lot of energy for me besides. I think i have a fever and i needed a few days off. Hey Captain can i take a week off.?''Nyx asked

''Are you sick Nyx?''Drautos asked

''Um yes. i am completely sick and i needed a few times off,''Nyx make a fake coughed

''Now the Hero is sick.''said Luche but Crowe throws a book at him. ''Sorry?!''

''Besides Nyx you worked to hard lately. You deserve a day off as well. Petra told me that you felt light headed earlier and some say you had a less sleep that night. Okay take a week off as well.''Drautos said

''Thank you sir.''said Nyx until Libertus asked him towards the halls. ''What is it Libertus?''

''Nyx i know you were my bestfriend but in reality you've been distant already. Look i am not asking for Stella about this but you seem a little overprotective to her. Was she suffered from niflheim hands from her country?''Libertus asked making Crowe and Pelna noticed until they came.

Part of Nyx wanted to tell them that Luna is alive and she is Stella. However he knew he couldn't do it as well. Besides He was the first one to know Luna's past as well as White Lightning. Telling them would be in great danger as well. Earlier Crowe noticed a van was trailing at her but it got distracted by a masked rider with an incredible speed reflex saving her life. Nyx sighed yet he slightly gulped of what he was going to do. ''Stella was part of Tenebrae and she got enough by Niflheim cruelties. She moved here a year ago. she felt homesick and she needed a friend to guide her or talked to her. I volunteered as well until i gained her as a friend.''

''Nyx we didn't know this. We know Stella was a refugee as well but also a kind woman who did took it hard.''said Crowe

''Like we were back at Galahd. Nyx wanted to avenged his family and he joined the kingslaive as well. That's a hero could do as well.''said Libertus making Nyx frowned of the reminders. ''Nyx i am so sorry.'' Libertus apologized

''Its fine...i just need to get home as well.''said Nyx as he left their base brushing off from Luche and Tredd. Therefore Tredd and Luche got frightened by his stare and his power seems so much power within.

''What's his problem lately?'' Luche asked

''Family problems.''said Crowe

Tredd knew something was wrong with Nyx when they first met. He could imagine that Nyx was something until he pictured it. He saw Nyx has one wing behind his back but,he seems drift lately. Nyx went to Luna apartment house and looked at it. She was already packed and he suspected before he left. He already packed from the beginning. Sometimes Luna was advance of a soldier would do. He found her sleeping on the bed of hers back on the bedroom. She looked like an angel sleeping until she stirred her eyes seeing him.

''Hey.''said Nyx

''Hey...i thought you had meeting.''said Luna feeling sorry for Nyx distancing from his friends lately.

''I told Captain Drautos that i was sick and i needed a aweek off.''said Nyx

''Nyx you didn't have to do that. I could go there alone''said Luna but Nyx shook his head returning the smiled lately. Luna knew that Nyx was distancing himself with his friends lately just to helped her destroy niflheim as well.

"I can't leave you there alone. Besides i am a good liar to them. I told them that i was sick and most of all...they already accepted it already."Nyx added until he yawned.

"Maybe you need rest as well. I am resting before we go away."said Luna

"I wouldn't mind."Nyx position himself on the comfy couch of her room. Luna gave her some pillows which he took it and fell asleep with her.

_Luna was walking on the dark forest until she stopped when she heard a person yelling and screaming on the inside. She went towards the direction. She gasped as she saw Nyx on the ground feeling guilty and most of all lonely. She could see some village where Nyx lived. His mother Elara and Selena weren't found. Niflheim attacked the houses and killed some townspeople. Luna could see Nyx running saving some civilians. Until she gasped. She saw Genesis landed on the ground. He was panicking. He was yelling for someone._

_Then Luna heard Nyx yelled. She ran towards his direction. He saw Nyx released some wings from his back and fires are with him everywhere. He burned some of the Niflheim guards making Genesis heard his voice._

Luna opened her eyes. Nyx was snoring on the couch. He was tired but peaceful when he fell asleep. Luna smiled as she went to Nyx side. He began to whimpered but Luna calmed him down making him to go back to sleep. Luna wondered what she saw on her dream. Nyx has wings behind his back. Luna knew something but it wasn't the right time to tell Nyx the entire truth.

_Flashback_

_ Seeing with Genesis acted like her father. Luna admired her father more than anything. He was once a kind, loyal and fierce warrior. Some of his training of arts earned Luna's traits from her father. After her father passed away. Luna felt withdrawn of losing her father yet she gained another one. She saw the light of the living room. Genesis was there sitting on the couch._

_''Genesis it is already midnight?''Luna said_

_''your not asleep?''Genesis asked_

_''No. I couldn't sleep. I just remember my family including my father. He and i were close than any persons would be and i missed him after he passed away.''Luna said as she sat on the couch_

_''Your not the only kid. I did have a family as well.''Genesis said as he looked at the picture._

_''You never told me that.''said Luna_

_End of Flashback_

Ravus viewed the security footage of the time his men where currently defeated by some vigilante thing that destroys the plans they have. Lucis was unaware of the recent attacks but because of this vigilante called herself White Lightning immediately attracted to everyone. The empire wants to find her and find her identity. Then he noticed something. Her fighting style seems familiar. He knew that fighting style was the same style that he and Luna went when they were children.

''Could it be...''Ravus gasped


	7. Chapter 7

Luna and Nyx left Lucis on early morning using Luna's ford mustang car. Nyx was driving while Luna was sitting at the front seat. She grabbed the tablet and checked for the traffic lights ,where she hacked the system. Nyx was driving faster and Luna didn't mind at all. She drove faster as well. Leaving Lucis on mornings well be exhausting them for a 2 hour. Luna looked at the windows where she could see sands,trees and land everywhere. She imagine herself if she was still an oracle. Then pryna would be there on her side along with Umbra.

''Luna,do you want for a stop?''Nyx asked making Luna realized of what he was saying to do.

''I am still on the road.''Luna said as she grabbed the map where she inspected. ''Hey are you okay?''

''I will be fine. The moment we have to get this other part of Jenova out of the Empire's grasp. A lot of daemons that the Empire's possessed and most of all some of them will get their hands on it.''Nyx said

''If we won't reach it. I am pretty sure they are going to activate this part.''said Luna as she noticed her lightnings beginning to alarmed her. ''God.''Luna swore

''What? What is it?''

''The Empire...They are stationed nearer from us. Going through Tenebrae will be in great danger as well. Ravus must have figured about me during the surveillance and he might as well encountered me.''said Luna

''Wait why you?''Nyx demanded as he gripped the steering wheel.

''Ravus doesn't know that i was alive all along. The Empire declared me dead when my friend took me out towards it. He defended me and i reached towards the cliffs. That is when they cornered me. As they were going to fired me ,i immediately jumped as fast as i can. And i am pretty sure he and i are going to fought to no matter what.''said Luna

''What if he fight you? Are you going to kill him?''Nyx asked as Luna looked at her hands.

''I don't know if i could. Killing my own flesh and blood or seeing my brother would fought us again. The oracles magic within me faded away leaving me with Jenova cells and its strength. The more i received this..the oracles power within me was gone.''said Luna

''Aren't Oracles cured the victims who were infected by the star scourge ?''Nyx asked

''It does. However it didn't worked so well. Daemons are everywhere and i can't be sure how much i can managed.''said Luna until she gasped as Nyx hold her arm.

''I am with you till the end okay...your not alone on this battle.''Nyx said as Luna smiled as she nodded her head however she turned to the head of the car.

_Meanwhile_

_Tenebrae_

Ravus was pacing of the recent attacks of the vigilante and her mysterious partner. The treaty will be held anytime but he forgot something as well. Every since Luna was killed by the soldiers. Umbra and Pryna disappeared as well along with Gentiana. Ravus lost everything. his mother and his sister and now he was the deputy of the Niflheim soldiers as well with General Glauca. The murderer who killed his mother. He remembered his father. He and Lunafreya are both sparing with swords and hand to hand. Ravus tried to defeat Luna but Luna was stronger than him. She was tough,strong and also kind person who cared for others than herself. This is why he was out numbered by their sparing matches but he was also a good brother to Luna. Luna was good with fencing this is why she inherit her father's strength. Luna wanted to become a warrior instead of an oracle.

After her sister's supposed death. Ravus grieved himself for not able to save his own sister. The empire did tainted him but on the inside he was still a good person. He did missed Luna. Their plays, their arguments or fighting for a cookie or candies. Ravus let his tears down. However he remember the fights. Those are a bit of Tenebraen army style including the espionage.

Luna and Nyx reached towards the abandoned temple that contained the another Jenova serum hidden. Of all the places where Jenova was put why on the abandoned temple. Luna and Nyx wore their suits as well as their mask. Both of them entered the temple. Nyx light up some fires he used as a kingsglaive. Both of them walked on the dark place.

''Some abandoned temples are harder to find because of traps.''said Nyx

''your not the only one who handled some caves.''said White Lightning while holding the briefcase

''As much as that. The trail was deeper and i am pretty sure the Niffs are not going to find us here.''Nyx said until they felt the sudden earthquake until they avoided the spiky thorns hanging from the wall. '' I regret saying that earlier.''

''Your not the only one. ''White lightning said

''Stay close to me. in case we are in the trapped.''Nyx told her as she nodded her head.

Both of them walked towards the lead way even avoiding the traps. They reached towards the main one where they saw the injection containing the jenova cells. Nyx opened his tablet.

''According to Zack. This ones power contains some sort of an earth that was quite make a scene. Does Jenova virus contains a lot of powers because it doesn't affected me either.''said Nyx as Luna grabbed it safety

''Because you haven't got injected you yet.''said White Lightning until the ground shakes again. White Lightning saw magitek soldiers and Ravus and some glaives as well

White Lightning and Nyx position themselves until Ravus raised his sword towards White Lightning as Nyx watched his former friends turned enemies as well.

''you must be White Lightning. I heard you destroyed some of our plans lately but the two of you have something that was belonged to us.''Ravus said as White Lightning sheath her sword from her waist

''Maybe i should have indeed said it wasn't yours to beginning with.''White Lightning spat as she attacked Ravus while Nyx avoided the glaives outside their attacks.

''How sweet to get something that wasn't yours.''said Ravus raising his rapier towards her

''Or how disappointed you are.''White Lightning said as she kicked his sword away and punch him sending him to the ground

Nyx avoided their attacks as he tossed Luche aside and defeat Sonitus. The magitek attacked the two but they avoided each other. Ravus avoided her attacks but she kicked him sending him to the ground,she raised her sword to attacked him but Ravus and her made the steel crashed together,then she punch him sending him to the ground. Ravus grunted as they both attacked each other. Both of them had great fences on each other but White Lightning was stronger than him. Nyx raised his daggers to attacked Sonitus and the others as well. However he looked at White Lightning who nodded. She powered her fist filled with electricity until she slammed it on the ground making the ground shaking releasing the energy. The injection dropped causing Nyx and Luna to looked at it until Sonitus got it. He looked at it until he injected himself creating himself into a monster growling.

''Aw crapped.''said Nyx seeing Sonitus turned into a monster based on the jenova effect.

White Lightning shielded Nyx as she released her electric energy towards Sonitus. Ravus lunged at them but Nyx raised his hand releasing some fires on it creating a massive blast towards them. It throws them towards each others debris yet the ground traps them. Nyx could saw black smoke everywhere yet he grunted,he saw Luna who was coughing as well. The briefcase was nearly destroyed releasing the last of the Jenova virus.

''Luna...Luna...are you okay?'' Nyx asked

''I'm fine...i'm fine...Are you okay?''Luna asked as she went to Nyx

''I'm okay. Sonitus injected himself with it.''Nyx said as he heard the monster roared and went berserk.

''I don't think it is compatible for himself lately but you were hurt mostly.''said Luna as she checked his wounds.

''We need to hide first before the Empire finds us or killing us. Especially those freaking glaives that i considered friends.''Nyx spat as he and Luna find another path for them.

Ravus and the others recovered but afterwards he growled as the two figures escaped. White lightning knew the arts of Tenebraen style. However he was impressed by her fencing but her strong punches are manage to break something filled with Lightning. While hiding on the other side of the temple. Luna bandage Nyx wounds as well. The briefcase was rotten and the last of the jenova virus injected was there. Nyx picked it up safety.

''The other one is not compatible to Sonitus. I believed some of them went worse.''said Luna

''What happens when you injected this to me?''Nyx asked her but Luna widen her eyes as she shook her head but Nyx told her to calm down

''If you get injected. Your heart will stopped beating until you died by the effects. Once you died. The part of the Jenova cells will enhance your body also the physical structures like mine. However there is consequences and i don't want to tell you because it was dangerous.''Luna admitted

''Like what?''Nyx asked

''Since you have the kings magic. The consequences is to lose them while injecting them to this. Once you were in this effect. The consequences was the entire actions.

''You mean the kings power that i used will be faded away and i will enhance by Jenova effect?."said Nyx

"Yes that is the reason why i was telling you. Once you got injected the virus will be spreaded within you and most of all you,ll get sick while having Jenova effects."said Luna

_Flashback_

_Avalanche were trying to find Sephiroth who wants to summon the Materia that destroys the population. However Luna knew leaving Aerith to the church was dangerous. _

_"Luna what is wrong?."Zack asked_

_"Something is not right. I swear something is not right."said Luna_

_"What are you talking about?."Cloud asked but White Lightning immediately left_

_"Where is she going?"Tifa asked_

_"Aerith. She is going to Aerith. We have to continue without her. Otherwise this mission will be in a terrible haste."said Vincent_

_"i,ll call Genesis."Zack said while grabbing his phone._

_Luna immediately reached towards Aerith the mako reactor began to berserk. Avoiding the each other's unknown move. Meanwhile Luna pushed Aerith out of the way from Sephiroth making their blade crashed. Sephiroth was surprised seeing Luna but she kicked him away. _

_"Aerith are you okay?."Luna asked_

_"I aM fine as well."Aerith said._

_"Why you."Sephiroth scowled as Luna withdrawn her blade from her waist_

_Both blades crashed until Genesis arrived taking Aerith out of the way. While battling with Sephiroth. Luna gave him a twin spinning kick sending Sephirtoh out of the way until he was gone._

_"Luna.."Genesis said as he went to her until the lightnings were released causing Luna to be hit by a lightning._

_The amount of electricity pained Luna until she fell into the ground. Genesis grabbed her and checked her pulse. Her breathing was fading away and she just formed Avalanche. Genesis saw the briefcase._

_"Luna your gonna be okay.."Genesis told her_

_"Genesis...genesis..."Luna said until she closed her eyes and her heart stopped_

_"No ...Luna...stay awake..."Genesis grunted until he grabbed the briefcase and opened it revealing to be two jenova cells. He picked it up the other one and injected towards Luna. "I hope it works."_

_Genesis immediately injected the jenova cells to Luna . Her heart stopped beating until lightning immediately emerged her causing her to opened her eyes and lightnings are everywhere with her._

_"Genesis what did you do?."Luna asked as she looked on the briefcase._

_"I have to. Your not done with your missions lately and you already died. I injected the Jenova cells into your body and you died before you came back."said Genesis until he grunted. _

_"Genesis.."Luna ran towards him._

_"I am okay...okay...just a flesh wound...the other one is in danger. Take this away from the Empire as well...take it someone who is worthy like you were."said Genesis_

_End of Flashback_

Nyx gaped at her statement. Her death was caused by the mako reactor by sending a lightning and she died luckily Genesis immediately saved Luna by using the Jenova effects. "That's how you control the electricity and thunders."

Luna nodded her head. "The cost was i lost some of the oracles powers and i gained Jenova effects. This is why my powers of the oracle are gone.''Luna looked down as she told Nyx the truth but Nyx smiled

''Its okay. I can accept the facts of having Jenova cells...wait didn't you teleport back to the castle?'' Nyx asked

''Aside from those. What ever the jenova cells you received..it have to be tested. The consequences of those actions is you will have a fever. A fever that was so hot that affected the rest like Ifrit.''said Luna

''What?! Your telling me this Jenova effect is powerful than the gods.?''Nyx asked

''I still don't know what to name your masked identity even we are both surrounded by the Empire.''Luna admitted as he heard some soldiers and Sonitus growled. ''Handling him with my lightnings can caused a black out for 4 days but by burning him can be held anytime.''

Nyx sighed as he and Luna immediately left their hiding place as Luna activates her lightnings distracting the monster Sonitus going rampage. Nyx looked at his former comrades. They used to be brothers but now because of the treaty. They already despised the place where they accepted like a second home. True he did lost his own family and home. His wound was massive to be attacked as well. However he realized he didn't used some kings magic sending them to blast. He had some other power within him.

''Don't move..the wound of yours is still massive.''Luna told him as she bandage with them until she used her lightnings and healed Nyx.

''I'll be okay. I'm too stubborn to die as well.''Nyx added until Nyx decided

''Killing him won't be compatible. He is earth, you were lightning and this one is fire...but when i attacked earlier. I must assumed it was a shield filled with fires that is why we were blasted away. What does it even mean?''Nyx asked

''Nyx before you could panicked of what i was saying to do. what was your father looked like?'' Luna asked but Nyx smiled. Normally they are in danger because of the Empire but since they were been hidden. ''I was going to asked.''

''I never met him...i never met my father.''Nyx admitted

''How?'' Luna asked

''My mother said he died when me and Selena were little. I never met him but my uncle was the one who taught us. Which is why i joined the military after i was saved by King Regis.''said Nyx

''There are some things that i will have to tell you right now.''

''Can it be later?''

_Flashback_

_Luna waited as Genesis talked to her about his past of being the soldier as well. Then he told Luna that he fell in love with a woman. A woman who gave him kindness and also strength to move on. _

_''Her name was Elane Ulric. She was the woman who found me. after what happened. We became close and we fell in love. I told her about my past but she still accepted me. We had children. Then what happened next is that Shinra were trying to find me. I wanted to protect my family so that i could save them especially my son. Shinra and the Empire were looking for Jenova genetics to become their super weapon to conquer lands. However i took the two away from them. Now they think was my genetics as well. The empire was going to attacked my family and my children especially my son. My son inherit some of my traits but apparently i already sense that he has the jenova genetics from me, Anytime now he could received its power because of his age. I had to leave them for their safety. Elane accepted me and she will wait for me no matter what...however i failed...'' Genesis croaked as his tears went to the picture._

_''Genesis...i am sorry.''Luna apologized_

_ Genesis ruffled her hair ''Don't be Luna. None of this was your fault. It was mine. I never saw my children again but i did watched them grow up as well. Until everything changed. Did you remember when you came home from your military academy. You saw me haggard when you and Zack and Cloud play some video games.''_

_''How could i know? Zack asked me of what is happening to you.''_

_''Like that i went to Galahd. I was shocked when the Empire attacked Galahd. I tried to searched for Elane and the kids but i was to late. Elane cried seeing me after years until she told me to find our son. I saw my daughter dead as well but i cannot find my son as well. I tried searching for my son until i saw him releasing his anger that destroys the other ships before passing out.''said Genesis_

_''What is your son's name?''Luna asked_

_''Nicholas Xavier but in short for Nyx Ulric Rhapsodos.''said Genesis_

_End of Flashback_

Luna looked at Nyx immediately knowing the truth about his true lineage and his real father. Genesis told her before he died was to keep Nyx safe from the Empire alongside with Sephiroth. Knowing the Empire will used Nyx to conquer lands once more using his genetics. Luna grabbed her mask as she put it back wondering Nyx. Until the empire immediately found them.

''I can distract them as fast as i can. Stay here.''Luna told him as she grabbed her sword

''Luna...''Nyx objected

''Nyx your badly wounded. I can handle them even they are hundred of them out there.''said Luna as she faced him.

Luna as White Lightning immediately attacked a swarm soldiers even Ravus. Nyx could hear her yelled as she slashed them by her sword and avoided Sonitus and Ravus attacked. some of the magitek soldiers are hit by massive lightnings. Nyx looked at the injection containing Jenova's cells serum. He knew the cost. Losing the kings magic and embraced the jenova effects like Luna did. However what he did earlier was not the source of kings magic but himself but Nyx wondered how he got unknown power before. He didn't remember much but he knew it was not the kings magic. He saw Luna fighting with Ravus using their sword again. Sonitus found Nyx who was holding the last of the jenova serums.

''You should have never been this.''Nyx warned him as he injected the jenova serum inside his system.

White lightning and the others watched as Nyx injected the jenova serum into his flesh causing Nyx to screamed hysterically until the jenova effects succumbed to him finding his match. Nyx growled as fires were surrounded him. The wounds healed him until White Lightning kicks Ravus away. Sonitus the monster immediately withdrawn as Nyx emerged.

''Sorry i was late.''Nyx told White Lightning

''I got it covered as well''said White Lightning as she fired up her fist contained electricity

''Seize them''Ravus ordered

White Lightning and Nyx attacked them one by one using their jenova powers they inherit. Afterwards they throw strong punches towards them. Nyx watched as he battles with Sonitus.

''Can you handle Ravus?''Nyx asked

''I can.''White Lightning said as she attacked Ravus using her sword.

Ravus and Luna fought with their swords again while Nyx battles Sonitus in his monster form. The fires that Nyx used killed the magitek soldiers along with Luna's lightnings. Afterwards White Lightning raised her sword to Ravus who blocked her attacks,but she immediately flipped and trapped him using her legs then punch him on the head sending him to unconscious

''Father would call you disappointed for trusting into the Empire.''White Lightning spat as she reunite with Nyx who avoided the rocks. ''Did i miss anything?''

''A lot.''

Both of them avoided the attacks as they grabbed their weapons even using their jenova powers. However it sends them down. Luna checked into her watch. Iedolas Aldecarp is coming anytime now. However this monster is wreaking havoc and the only thing to end this was to combine their powers. Luna aimed at the legs causing the monster to go down.

''Your thinking of what i am thinking.'' Nyx asked her

''I think i did.''said Luna

The monster Sonitus immediately stood up but he was trapped by electric barrier. He looked at White Lightning who raised her sword making electrics lightnings that hurt him so bad. Nyx immediately came raising his bow and arrow filled with fires on it until he released the arrow aiming at Sonitus heart where the jenova effects went there. Sonitus screamed hysterically until he collapse. The effects of the Jenova had strain him but it turned to stone black. Luna and Nyx are breathing hardly until they left the scene before the Empire could find them. they went back to Lucis. Nyx looked at Luna who removed her mask and her sword.

''You said earlier that you wanted to tell me something. I am here to listen those as well.''Nyx told her but Luna nodded her head after she drank with water so was Nyx.

Luna looked at him and sighed again. '' As i said it before. The jenova effects can caused its powers by removing someone else. I lost my oracles powers, you lost some of the Kings magic. Nyx the entire thing Genesis told me is that he went to Galahd to find his family.''

''Genesis had a wife and children?'' Nyx asked but Luna nodded her head.

''He left them because he had to protect them against the Empire along with the Shinra company. The empire found something on Galahd and they were they looking for Genesis other part of the Jenova system genetics that he inherit from his children. Genesis arrived to late as he saw his wife and daughter died in his arms.''said Luna

Nyx looked down then he realized something. ''Wait Galahd was taken by the Empire when i was a teen. If they were looking for Genesis children to become there weapon...why are they attacking?'' Nyx asked

''Genesis son has his jenova genetics with him. The empire found them and they attacked Galahd hoping to find them but they already killed but the other one survived the attacks and he was the one who killed the rest of the Niflheim ships.'' Luna told him

''Then who is Genesis son. He could be everywhere of the resident that taken refuge here on Insomnia.?'' Nyx asked

''Because i already know his son's name and i already know him from the start.''said Luna as she frowned

''Who ? Who is Genesis son?'' Nyx asked

''You. Nicholas Xavier Ulric Rhapsodos. Nyx you are Genesis son and the one who carried the jenova genetics from him.''said Luna making Nyx widen his eyes and gasped of what she'd said


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back sorry for the long updated again this time. I had to complete my works again aside from school where asian school for college was closed because of the earthquake.**

Nyx couldn't believed it. Genesis was his father. He is Genesis son who carried the jenova genetics from him. He looked at Luna who wrapped her arms for something. All this time. Those powers he received when he was a child was his own and now it was fully unlocked.

''If he was my dad...why didn't my mother told me.? Why did she never told me and Selena?''Nyx demanded feeling burned in his veins for the lies and secrets hidden from him.

''Nyx listen to me. You need to calmed down before you'll burned something aside from that.''Luna told him seriously.

''How?! You know all this time that he was my father and you never told me?!'' Nyx said angrily

''Which is why i did told you right now...because i can't hide it anymore.!''Luna yelled while facing him but Nyx rolled his eyes and start pacing. He never saw Luna angry and now he was angry as well.

''Why he didn't he tell me?''Nyx demanded

''He can't because every time he sees you. He reminded himself of his child hood once. All he ever wanted was to give you and Selena a normal childhood away from the Empire and also the Shinra. That is why i hacked through the data base and i found out that is why you've been kidnapped by that night to test if you had your father's genetics. You did but i arrived on time.''Luna said as she felt drain again using her energy once

''Whoa are you okay?''Nyx asked

''I am okay. Um i think i should go to bed...maybe you as well to clear up your mind.''said Luna

''You don't mind living here.?''Nyx asked

''You have your own room here. Besides i am not forcing you to get out of your room and you...never mind.'' Luna left using the other elevator to go back to her room leaving Nyx wondered how she got the elevator there.

Nyx decided to go home to his own apartment. He removed his boots and shirt leaving him shirtless. He felt home again after receiving aching muscles. He would probably go back to worked tomorrow. He knew he had a week off because of his sick Well he was in a sick leave thanks to Petra covering up because of his sleepless nights. He grabbed his phone and looked on the missed calls coming from Libertus and Crowe especially Pelna. He gulped seeing Drautos text sending him a take care. He frowned as the stove was on fire. He quicky removed the fire using his powers from the Jenova effects. He felt bad after he and Luna argued but neverless he never understand why Genesis was his father or how he inherit his powers. When he was young he burned the stove when he and Libertus ran a bar, then he used his shield to protect Libertus from Niffs. Nyx chuckle maybe he will be careful next time somehow he felt bad for Luna. He stared at his mother. He did remember when he was 9 he saw his mother crying on her room. She was crying because she missed her husband, Nyx never saw his father but his mother told him that he was like him and she told him not to hate his father because in reality he did loved them both and he was heartbroken to leave thoughts came to his head. The effects of the Jenova system was with him all along. He fell back to his bed and wondered a lot before going to sleep.

The next morning Nyx heard something on his door. He opened it seeing Libertus and Crowe. He gasped as he grabbed his shirt as he opened the door seeing his friends.

''Hey Nyx...how's fever?'' Libertus asked

''Uhhh what are you guys doing here?''Nyx asked

''Well we have grave news and Crowe here wants to visit you because you were sick. Are you really okay Nyx?''Libertus asked

'Yeah i am not okay for this. I've been light headed this days and i texted Stella that i am not feeling okay.''Nyx lied to them but in reality he felt sick lately.

''Too bad she understands Nyx. '' Crowe said until Nyx coughed again.

''Man your too sick Petra did said that you felt into anxiety and you've been to worked as well. Aside from your friend to do list. Did Stella knew that you were sick?''Libertus asked but Nyx smiled.

''She did. she understood this.''said Nyx feeling remorse what he and Luna did last night until Crowe chuckle making the two person to looked at her. ''what?''Nyx asked

''You know Stella reminds me of someone.''said Crowe

''Who?''Libertus asked

''Lunafreya Nox Flueret.''Crowe replied until Nyx choked on his juice until he coughed even he still have fever.

''Your joking right? The oracle was declared dead.''Libertus said

''I would but i am just kidding. Nyx you are all fired up lately. Must the fever took a toll on you.''Crowe said as she inspected until Nyx sneezed. ''Okay aside from that. Well have to go. Just take a rest and pretty sure your okay for another week.''said Crowe

''Besides the glaives still needs their hero.''Libertus said

''Libertus cut it out. Nyx is having a fever and i don't want the name of the glaive hero really.''Crowe was nearly impatient until both boys surrender of her antics. As the two leave. Crowe stopped. ''You know Nyx. You and Stella have argue something aren't you. Maybe both of you should apologized of what happened to your girlfriend.''

''she was not my girlfriend but a friend indeed.''said Nyx

''most of all i was going to say this. Every person needs to be mad but also they have to forgive themselves.''

''Thanks Crowe for the advice.''said Nyx

Nyx was worried for Luna during her missions without her side yet he had sore muscles and he was burning hot. Staying on bed was not helping at all. He grabbed his phone and dialed Luna's number but she didn't answer. Must have been charged. He typed some written words for her. Until she replied. Nyx opened his phone and dialed again.

''Hey...um you know that i can't go to missions lately.''said Nyx

''Its okay. I understand besides i am taking off as well because my friend is sick.''said Luna making Nyx wondered.

''Tifa is sick?'' Nyx asked until the bathroom door opens revealing to be Luna.

''No you are.''said Luna

_Later_

Nyx looked at Luna who flipped her phone yet he disband the call. He wondered how Luna got inside his apartment. He never gave her some keys or hairpin to unlocked and besides all doors are louder to be knocked.

''I used the window. You do realized that i am also a soldier.''Luna reminded him

''right i forgot to closed the window.''said Nyx

''And now you are completely sicked. I should have guessed and most of all you did something worse from the Niflheim warehouse right now.''said Luna

''What did i do?''Nyx wondered

''Well you just burned the magitek infantry so no problem now.''said Luna as she grabbed the temperature and she grabbed some bags making Nyx wondered of what she had bought. ''I just grabbed a couple of clothes while your sick and i am taking care of you from now on.''

Nyx chuckle until he coughed up again making Luna rushed to his side. '' I am okay.''Luna raised her hand and touched his forehead. It was burning hot yet she sighed in a calm expressions. ''You know that i can take care of myself.''

''No offense but you can't handle it yourself.''said Luna

Luna was checking his temperature. It reaches towards a hundred degrees yet she prepare to grabbed some towels and put some water on it. Nyx coughed but Luna put the towel on his head making him warm.

''Shh its okay...''said Luna as she prepare some towels once more. She cooked some soup on the kitchen until she heated it. He could hear Nyx mumbling on his sleep.'' Shhh its okay.''

''Stay.''said Nyx

''I won't go anywhere.''said Luna as she smiled while she continue the soup back on the kitchen. Luna remember when she was a child and the boy came to her side again.

_Flashback_

_Luna was carrying a basket as she looked at her tree house. Normally she loved to hike. She wanted to thanked the stranger who took her back home. Ravus suggested to gave the boy some soup for gratitude. She heard the bike._

_''Whoa your here already? That was fast.''the boy said_

_''Not really but i know a shortcut here.''said Luna as the boy climbed back towards the tree house. _

_''Wow...i never knew you had a cool tree house here.''said the boy as he looked around._

_''My dad made it for me. He knows that i loved to hike. Here i bought some soup for you as thankful for bringing me back to my home.''Luna said as she prepare some soup and some bowls. ''Here.''_

_''Thank you.''said the boy as he ate the soup. ''This is good.''_

_''Thank you.''said Luna_

_end of Flashback_

_Nyx opened his eyes seeing himself on the ground. The place seems quiet but beautiful scene. He didn't know where he was but he looked back seeing Genesis his father._

_''Long time no see Nicholas.''Genesis said_

_''Genesis...''said Nyx but Genesis looked down but smiled sadly._

_''Its okay...you don't have to call me dad. I know you have a lot of questions to asked but don't blame Luna for not telling you earlier.''said Genesis_

_''Why? Why didn't you come to us sooner?''Nyx asked_

_''I can't. Even i wanted to see you and Selena i would be there for you but i get it. Every person has a secret to protect the ones they truly care.''Genesis told him as he smiled. Nyx looked down seeing his father all these years. He did cared for his family and he was heartbroken to leave them but he did cared._

_''I don't blame you...but...i will never see you again?''Nyx asked_

_''I will be always with Nyx. You and Luna are there for each other. Don't abandoned yourselves. Be there no matter what.''Genesis said_

_''Dad...Dad...''_

_''Goodbye Nyx.''_

Nyx opened his eyes. He saw Luna sleeping on the chair. Her head was on his bed and she seems exhausted. He never watched her sleep but she seems peaceful and quiet as well. Nyx smiled yet he stirred as he felt hot all over again. Genesis told him not hate or blame Luna the consequences but himself yet Nyx knew his father had a point.

''Luna...Luna...wake up.''said Nyx as Luna stirred

''Nyx are you okay?'' Luna asked

''I am okay...you?''Nyx asked

''I am okay. Um...Niflheim are quite silent and i don't think they would caused a lot.''Nyx chuckle at her statement. He knew Luna was a serious person but on the inside she was a caring person despite being a soldier parts. ''What? Is there something in my face?''

''It is already written on your face but it was so good to be okay. Hey i want to say that i am sorry for my actions earlier. I lashed out on you.''Nyx apologized but Luna smiled.

''Its okay...everybody deserve to lashed out. And i am so sorry too. I never told you from the start and no more secrets from now on even from you.''said Luna

''Luna every person needs to have secrets to protect themselves. I spoke with Genesis...i mean Dad.''said Nyx but Luna nodded her head until she cried making Nyx to wipe her tears away.

''I'm sorry.''Luna apologized

''Why are you apologizing for. It was my fault to make a bad entrance. I was so mean to you and i never really understand but i am here as well.''said Nyx

''That's not it. I do not fear death what i fear is to lose something from me. I lost a lot of friends and my parents were taken from me. Niflheim and the rest destroyed from me and i don't want to lose someone as well.''Luna cried

''Your never going to lose me. The Kings magic may be gone but i can still embrace my new one. It may not be easy but i can managed. Hey both of us are soldiers and we can handle this. I lost Galahd,my parents,my sister and anyone else. Luna you may think your not sad but i am sad as well.''said Nyx until Luna looked at him.

Both of their faces are near until they slowly leaned each other. Their lips are closed yet they both kissed. The kiss was sweet and gentle yet the two didn't separate for to long until they leaned their foreheads.

''I don't want us to be friends...but also partners. I have something to tell you that the first time i saw you on the cliff. You seem like lonely but you were beautiful. Second time i introduced you. We became friends but also partners. Luna you were not alone in this battle and i am not leaving you. I will follow you till the end of the line. We need to protect the king of Lucis from the Niflheim.''said Nyx

''We will...but so do you know. i did really like you when we first met. I just worried that one day i might get hurt but it is okay. I did not saw you as a comrade but also a friend and a boyfriend it is.''Nyx chuckle of her statement.

''Don't worry. We are going to end this once and for all. I promised.''said Nyx as they kissed again until Luna snuggle into his warm body Nyx blushed but he asked. ''You know that i am sick. There is another room here.''

Luna shook her head. ''Even i sleep somewhere i can't just leave you here alone after all those missions we have. If the glaives find out about this i think they would target you.''said Luna

''I'll be fine. Go back to sleep Luna.''said Nyx as they both fell asleep.

Afterwards Nyx went back to worked as a glaive and also Luna's partner as well. True to be told Luna went to Tenebrae to visit her mother. Nyx wanted to come with her but she told him that his week off will be lifted and she will be okay. Besides she will hunt as well.

"How's sick days kid?."Petra asked

"Sore even now but i am okay. Besides i missed working as a glaive and gatewatch. You must be exhausted as well."said Nyx

"I am okay as well kid. I handled the gate watch as i can. I told Drautos that you were light headed and you seemed hot or out of nowhere."said Petra then he kept thinking."Where's Stella?."

Nyx gulped seeing him but he knew he can handle Luna's alias to Stella. "Well not as a friend but a girlfriend as well. She and i are having relationship."

"Whoa the handsome glaive made the heart to go."Petra sang.

"Petra?."

"Anyway we are going for a drink tonight. You might as well bring Stella over. I am sure she won't mind at all."said Petra asking his friends for a drink

"Sure. I can ask Stella to come with us tonight. Last time she throws a glass go the drunken man."Nyx reminded himself.

"Libertus told me that. Man that woman was really tough like a soldier as well. Is she a soldier or something?."Petra asked

"No. She learned how to fight by her friend. Besides i am sure she could accept this part."said Nyx

''Good i have something to give you too something. See me at the bar later.''Petra told him as he continue his job making Nyx gulped.

Luna was riding her motorcycle as she explore the entire roads of Insomnia. She did what a normal citizen would do even as a refugee. She didn't know what happened to Umbra and Pryna. The news said that they went back to where they were. Luna missed her dogs as well. Exploring the entire city or watch the King from far away. Luna sighed as she continue to drove back. She can't go to the palace because if her identity was used. Niflheim will wondered even she was declared dead. she went back to her apartment and proceed to clean them,she received Nyx text and smiled as she agreed to go to the bar where Petra told them. She grunted as she moved the couch away. Nyx passed to Luna's apartment then he sighed as he entered.

''Luna..?''Nyx called her

''At the kitchen.''said Luna making Nyx to go to the kitchen. He saw Luna cooked for snack after all they had dinner tonight with Petra and the other glaives. Nyx leaned on the wall seeing Luna cooked. ''What?''

''Never realized that you cooked as well. Dad taught you?''Nyx asked

''My nanny made it this recipe. I learned how to cooked since i was a kid. Don't trapped me.''said Luna but Nyx chuckle.

''I am not trapping you.''said Nyx as he looked at Luna who was washing her hands with some dishes.

A hundred times Nyx watched Luna doing her chores or training. He somehow amazed by her skill. Tenebrae seems religious but Luna was a warrior on her own. A couple of times as well.

"You want some help?''Nyx offered as he looked at Luna whose hands are covered in bubbly soup on her hands but Luna smiled lately until she throws some bubbles soap at him making him wet on his face until she laughed. ''Oh you want to play princess. Let's play.'' Nyx said as he grab some bubbles from the bucket

Luna and Nyc chased each other on the kitchen avoiding the bubbles that was on their hands. Luna was hit as well so was Nyx. They continue to chased each other until Nyx grabbed her spinning her around laughing until they landed on the floor after Nyx slipped.

''Are you okay?''Nyx asked yet Luna nodded her head while their faces are near. Nyx went nearer and caught her lips making a kiss moment. Luna replied the kiss as her hands went to Nyx hands.

Nyx raised her hands on her head as they proceed to kiss again. It was sweet and Luna couldn't be happier as well The kiss was sweet and passionate but somehow they stopped.

''We have a dinner to attend.''Nyx told her until he raised his hand to catch hers.

''I got it.''said Luna as they fixed themselves staring at the mess they created. '' I'll grabbed the mop.''

''Let me helped with you before i leave as well. The other glaives didn't noticed about my physical change but the same old Nyx who was called Hero which i am currently going to kill Libertus about this.''said Nyx

''I am so sorry that your life changed because of me. Because of me you felt distance of your friends lately and got involved my current attacks as well.''Luna apologized

''What it was not your fault. None of them was your fault. It was mine but even i tagged along. I know you were declared dead a long time ago and none of them knows your alive well except me and Avalanche but none of this was your fault okay. After cleaning i will go back home and i will meet you at the bar okay?''Nyx told her

''Okay.''Luna replied

Afterwards the night. Nyx reunites with Petra, Crowe,Pelna and Libertus on the bar singing with the other glaives. Petra told them about his life and also told them. Until the door opens revealing to be Luna wearing a black dress with high heels. Pelna and Libertus gaped at her beauty until Petra told Nyx.

''Your girlfriend is here Hero.''said Petra until Nyx looked at the entrance seeing Luna

''Oh so this is Stella.''Crowe told Pelna until Petra agree with her

''Nyx where did you find this beauty?''Libertus asked but Nyx didn't replied as Luna came to them.

''What?''Luna asked

''You look great.''said Nyx

''Thank you but i dressed like a high school principal. So you must be Crowe,Libertus and Pelna. Nyx told me about you.''Luna told with greatness until Crowe stood up raising her hand which Luna accepted it with grateful. ''I'm Stella.''

''Crowe Altius. I forgot to introduced myself as well.''said Crowe who smiled until Nyx opened another seat for her.

''Stella how are you this day?''Petra asked

''I am good as well Petra. How are you by the way?''Luna asked leaving Nyx chuckle alongside Crowe but Pelna and Libertus stared at her and lunged at Nyx

''Nyx she is beautiful. How did you find this woman?''Libertus asked but Pelna snatched Nyx from him

''Easy Libertus. You must have been wondering why Nyx was avoiding some of our meeting places because of this girl.''Pelna joked

''Guys.''said Nyx

''So Stella what is your last name?''Crowe asked making Nyx winced of using her real name but Luna smiled giving her a distractions instead.

''Rhapsodos. My last name was Rhapsodos and i would like to thank you for taking care of Nyx during his works. He did cared about you both as brother and sister as well. He told me about you.''said Luna

Crowe smiled. She really like this Stella. '' Don't thank us. He was the one who bought us here together. and especially you were the one who catch his heart. Was a he a charmer sometimes?'' Crowe teased

Luna blushed as well. ''Sometimes he is a good charmer. He is king,gentle and also charming. The first time we met. He saw me at the cliff. I was so sad but he comforted me the same way.''said Luna making Nyx blushed as well.

''So he was a charmer as well.''Crowe teased him making the girls laughed.

''Making sense at all.''said Luna

''So Stella where did you live before coming here to Lucis?''Libertus asked

''Midgar. I used to run a bar there but i decided to leave to make a new start.''Luna said making Nyx chuckle

''Are you a former soldier?''Pelna asked making them stopped but Luna answered

''I was a soldier before but i immediately left the army due to some conflicts back there.''said Luna until the drinks were served. ''Thank you.''

''You ran a bar? Whoa that's great. Mind if we visit your old bar when we go home?''Libertus asked

''Shut up kid without my permission.''Pelna told him making them groaned of what Petra said but they laughed as they raised their drinks. ''For hearth and home.''They declared

As the chat so much. Luna spotted Drautos coming from the door. Nyx looked at her even he studied her face.. Underneath the table. They hold their hands together as they watched Tredd and Luche talking.

''Do they think of what they are talking.''said Luna

''I don't now but i know something is not right.''said Nyx

''Hey Captain we are here.''said Crowe making the two jumped but it was no used Drautos was going to their table.

''Sorry i was late. The king orders me and i have to watched the entire kingslaive having a blast at this new bar tonight. This place was great and Tredd was almost got into a fight. Nyx who is this lady?''Drautos asked but Luna answered

''Stella Rhapsodos. Nyx girlfriend.''Luna introduced herself making Drautos widen his eyes along with the other glaives. ''You must be the captain of kings glaive? Captain?'' Luna pretended to didn't know Drautos

''Titus Drautos is my name. I didn't know Nyx had a girlfriend.''said Drautos

''I declared secrecy but it was the better time.''said Nyx

''Captain she was a former soldier can she joined the kingslaive?''Libertus asked while

''No!''Luna and Nyx replied at the same time

''honestly your drunk Libertus.''said Crowe making them sigh in relief

''Well anyway i can't keep you two for to long. I have to talked with those 2.''Drautos said as he went to Luche and Tredd side

As they left the scene. Nyx and Luna laughed so hard as they took farewell to their friends. They continue to walked towards the park even it reached towards the they walked on the beautiful park.

''What are you thinking Luna?''Nyx asked

''Just some stars and moon along the skies. When i was young i would stare at the sky with my friend using our telescope. When it was night i would like to sneak out just to see him.''said Luna

''I did the same thing as well. My friend and i would sneak out. However it changed.''said Nyx as he looked down

''I did the same thing as well. If i didn't escaped i would be held hostage and then they will create something for Lucis but i was to late to come back here.''said Luna

''Your not too late. There is still time to think. What we have to do is to take King Regis out of here of Lucis. Going back to Edge can held a week or so but we can handle it.''Nyx said

''You know Genesis told me to give you his own sword.''said Luna

''You had Dad's sword all along?''Nyx asked as Luna nodded her head.

''I was going to give it to you but not right now. Nyx i wanted to destroy the Empire so much. Everything that imperial army caused a lot and i can't do anything just to sit here and doing nothing.''Luna said

''I was going to say that as well. More importantly Luna. My life is yours to begin with.''said Nyx

Both of them went home to Luna's apartment. Nyx decided to stay on her apartment in case she needs to go to patrol. Luna told him that she needed rest because of what happened yet he understand her statement. Nyx stayed on the other side of the room therefore he looked at Luna.

''You know i would be there for you okay?''Nyx said as Luna nodded her head until he kissed the top of her forehead

''I will be okay.''said Luna as she kissed him back before she headed going back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Luna saw herself on the forest. Niflheim soldiers are attacking her home. She saw her mother and her younger self running away by her friend. Luna tried to follow them but she saw General Glauca killing her mother while she protected Ravus. She follow her younger self where she kept running and running till she didn't recognize the cliff._

_The cliff..._

_The cliff. She saw some signs however she saw her younger self jumped the cliff before they fired. Luna screamed_

''Luna! Luna wake up...Luna.''Luna opened her eyes seeing Nyx. She cried until she embraced him. Nyx smoother her back as he embraced her back. ''Hey hey...is okay...i'm here.''

Nyx was making tea when Luna was on the kitchen hands were shaking that caused the electricity to be flicked. Nyx told her to calmed down as he put on some tea. Luna drank it.

''You okay?''Nyx asked

''I am okay. ''Luna replied

Nyx looked at her '' I heard you screamed from your bedroom. I thought you were being attacked and immediately went to your room. What happened?''Nyx asked while looking at her

''Nightmare. I remember when General Glauca killed my mother...i kept dreaming about her.''said Luna as she sobbed but Nyx embraced her warming her up.

''Its okay...its okay.. The lights flicker at the early of 1 am. I still have worked at 8. If General Glauca was haunting your mother's death...i am here. I think i should stay at your room okay.''said Nyx

Both of them went back to Luna's room. Luna felt peaceful when she sleep with Nyx. Nyx smiled as he kissed her forehead again before going back to sleep while they are going back to work. Luna called Tifa and asked about the incoming meeting and Tifa told her that Noctis and the others are safe at Edge. Luna knew she wanted to talked to Noctis but she moved on and has a good relationship with Nyx. As she continue her job as a vigilante. She hacked through the main server of Niflheim. Grabbing her jacket,she went away from her apartment and left.

King Regis and Claurus talked with Noctis and Gladious on the phone. Regis smiled as Noctis found a woman who loved him. He felt sorry for his son for losing Luna. Regis remembered when Luna fought with some guards while leading them to escaped. Regis knew Luna was not going to be an oracle but on her own path as a warrior. The news about the White Lightning making a move on Niflheim making him wondered. This vigilante fighting stance was Tenebraen. Some of the Tenebrae citizen made a rebel group but part of Regis knew that this move was also a soldier.

A woman who is a soldier.

''Regis your wondering something?''Claurus asked

''This vigilante had some Tenebraen style but there is a soldier part on here. Her other partner was also considered a part military something. Both of them destroyed Niflheim plans and i don't know what are they thinking.''said Regis

''You wanted to capture them?''

''No Claurus. If these two are doing that destroys the niflheim parts. I am sure they want to do it.''said Regis

After his shift Nyx was running towards his apartment as he put his gil to his wallet. He felt exhausted lately but he knew the drill. He wondered what Luna was doing aside from training. He knew Luna not training like going to the bookstore or going hunting. He heard a grunting sound coming from her house. He went to the garage and saw her fixing her car.

"Fixing your car lately."Nyx asked as Luna slid facing him.

"Didn't your seem early today."Luna replied

"My shift ended and you seem needed a hand lately. Or are we going to one of the escapees again.?."Nyx asked

Luna shifted from her seat and looked at Nyx. " Well we need to be sure that the Empire is not hot on our trails. Pretty sure the crownsguards or some of the glaives are looking. lets just hunt some daemons that the Empire had."Luna suggested

"Right. If some of those daemons are serving from the empire it will not be easy as well to handle the situation. wait if those daemons worked for the empire them it will be difficult to be defeated."Nyx asked.

"Your right. Right now we needed time. "Luna raised her arrow and hit on the target.

"You do realized that everyone will noticed about your movements."Nyx guessed

"Your not the only one. I am worried as well."

Ravus wondered about White Lightning. This vigilante was mysteriously deadly that targets the Niflheim with a great vengeance. Ravus knew the dots. Their battleships were caught up in an explosions and most of all surveillance shows that White Lightning was the one who attacked them and burned them,now they are targeting one by one. When he fought White Lightning. She calls him worse name for betraying the hometown. Someone caught RaVus eye. He knew he was not a detective but something is not right. This vigilante caught something from his eye. Earlier he zoomed something. There was a note.

_I am alive and well. Whatever you do,do not joined the Empire. "_The words are written . Ravus until he recognize it.

"That's impossible."

Nyx and Luna left her apartment house and looked at the streets. Both of them tell theire embarassment during worked and free time. Luna was happy as she and Nyx hold their hands while walking.

Nyx spoke ."So why did you joined the underground fights as a cage fighter? Happy losing?."Nyx asked

Luna looked at him until she sighed. "To be honest as well Stress relief. Joining the underground fights caused me to be undefeated to removed my stress from the past aside from training or doing some vigilante acts on nights. Came to arrest me as well?."Luna teased him making him chuckle.

Nyx looked at Luna. He smiled and chuckle at her statement. Sure he liked girls and he had a girlfriend as well and that is Lunafreya Nox Flueret alias Stella. ."Actually i was wondering why would i arrest my girlfriend for a moment who was a soldier,cage fighter and a vigilante."

"To me as a vigilante i was a cold towards my enemies including the Empire. I was hesistate to attacked Ravus but i still fought him. Even i was at Edge i told them to stay out of trouble as far as i could but i was worried back at Tenebrae."said Luna

Nyx looked surprised as well. "Having some nightmares back there? Cause i have too as well. I was child when King Regis saved my life and i wanted to repay him back that is why i joined the Kingsglaive even so e Lucians are prejudice."said Nyx

"Tenebrae welcomes anyone there even immigrants. We are not prejudice this is why i am different from them."Luna spoke

"Same as Galahd. Can i asked?".Nyx asked

"What is it?."Luna asked

"Why did you choose me? Aside from being the vigilante and partner?."Nyx asked. He didn't mean to be rude for Luna but when he found out that Luna passed out due to the draining of the Jenova effects.

Luna spoke. "Because you are a caring,kind,loyal,fearless,brave and also understanding but on the other part was your serious."

"Well i did the same likes you were but also a bit of naive sometimes. You know i would never break your heart."Nyx told her

"I know you do."

"There's a carnival tonight. Want to come?"Nyx asked

"Sure. I loved carnivals lately."said Luna

"You went to the carnival before?"Nyx asked

"I was a child. My mother didn't allowed me to go because the dangers but my curiousity want me to with my friend. So i sneak out from the palace."said Luna

"How did you sneak out?."Nyx asked

"I escaped using the window by using bedsheets and Pryna used to helped me sneak out. "Luna replied as Nyx dropped his jaw.

z"What kind of Princess of Tenebrae princess are you?"Nyx asked

"Lets just say i am different princess who needs adventure and also freedom."said Luna until they laughed

After they bought some of their groceries together for their supply back on their house or back on every bases they had. Luna didn't mind where to sleep here or Nyx. Sometimes Nyx saw Luna sleeping on the lair couch or the floor. Nyx closed the door back on her house.

"Looks like your going to have a festive motive today."Nyx chuckle as he put some bags on the kitchen counter while Luna put some foods on the fridge.

"Maybe so but i needed to be prepare. Aside from one of those safe houses. I did store some weapons and ammunation.''said Luna as she throw knife at Nyx who caught it perfectly handed.

"Right. I guessed the better answers"Luna yawned but Nyx smirked

"Luna i think you need sleep."Nyx said

"maybe a nap would be better but can you stay at least."Luna asked

" I would never leave you no matter what."Luna lied on the bed as Nyx holds her hand. Until she snuggle herself to Nyx. "Luna? Are you okay?."

Luna spoke "I don't know. Nyx earlier i felt something was wrong. Days ago i destroyed the cargo ships of Niflheim. I dod swear there was a surveillance tape."said Luna

"You want me to hacked it?."Nyx asked

"No need. Pretty sure needed time to get out as well. "said Luna until she fell asleep.

Nyx smiled yet he allowed Luna to fell asleep ,he knew they were both in danger of the Empire. He loved Luna and she loved him too. They were both soldiers. They are both survivors of the wars. They are not done yet until he fell asleep.

Verstael soldiers are guarding the warehouse outside Lucis border. White Lightning and Dark fire saw their guarding state. The cage was acting strangely yet the two left their hiding places and entered the warehouse unnoticed. White Lightning raised her arrow and hit the soldier to the ground,so was Nyx as they opened the crest.

"Are they planning to make an earth quake inside Lucis?"Dark Fire asked

" I Don't know what they did. Give me time."

"Okay."Nyx grabbed his bow and arrows as he locked the door while Luna used her electrics to arrange the device.

"Luna they are coming."Dark fire said as Luna put her gloves back.

Verstael and Iedolas Aldecarp are walking to the shed luckily the two are on the top of the pipes observing their speech.

"So Calider was killed by the vigilante. The same Vigilante who destroyed our shipments along with her partner. With the new deviced we can create a massive chaos towards the Lucians."said Verstael.

"Fascinating. With the rest of the plans will start. General Glauca what do you say?"Aldercarp said as General Glauca appeared.

"Bad plan."said White Lightning

"Aw come on."said Dark fire

Both of them looked at Verstael looked at the was great however their hiding place creaks. Some pipes are clearly old but they silently moved

"Intruders?!."the soldiers yelped

"Aw great."They yelled as they withdrawn their swords

"What the?l."Verstael yelped as he spotted two figures.

"Its them?!."General Glauca interfere

"Kill them?!."Iedolas ordered them as more soldiers came rounding the two up.

Both White Lightning and Dark Flame immediately watched the soldiers are rounding them up until they fought. Lightning throws her knives and devices making electrics to electrocute them while Dark flame immediately raised his sword towards the rest. General Glauca lunged at White Lightning until their swords crashed their blades. White Lightning immediately frowned as battled with their moves. Aranea came but Nyx took the oppotunity to fought her.

General Glauca kick White Lightning towards the boulders but she recovered and fought him back. Seeing his partner Dark Flame throws some fires on the ground surrounding them until White Lightning grabs her bow and arrow destroying the generator before they left.

Back at the lair.

Luna dropped the bow to the table as Nyx took out his mask. However Luna was having second doubts."

"Second doubts?"Nyx askedn

"I was. Normally the device can create a larged earthquake that destorys civilization and it pissed me out..why are you smiling.?"Luna asked at the smiling Nyx

"Don't know but your to cute when your angry...okay aside from cuteness but i realized something. If the machine does have a second device then that means it has a possibility part of the plan."said Nyx

Luna remember the codes that she seen on the device. She and Nyx looked at the device tags. "This is worse."

"Yeah luckily you destroyed the other one. We still have to find the other one who just activated it personally."Nyx said

"Only one way to find out."

lThe next day

Nyx went back to his work as a glaive and hanging out with some friends.

He told them that he was going to take Luna to the carnival making them squeal and cheered for him. Crowe insisted that if he hurt Luna , she will kill him making him smiled.

"Fancy taking a date to the carnival tonight?"Libertus lowered him

"Its just a date besides i did took her to the bar where you welcomed her."Nyx replied as he faced them with a handsome smile

"She is sweet even she was a soldier. Anyways don't worry out us. We did hanged out everynight so we can celebrate."Crowe said ass Luche and Tredd passed

"Tredd is not cured because of his eye?."Nyx asked as he chuckle

" It took weeks for that to heal. By the way what is Stella doing right now?"Pelna asked while holding a book to read

Nyx knew Luna's hobby when she is not doing patrol right now. He told them about Stella activities.

"Well she is a soldier maybe she could joined Kingsglaive. Besides she was a former soldier so why not?."Libertus asked

"I respected her decisions as well. We can't force people to do with their want. Aside from doing things."Nyx told them.

"Your right."said Crowe

"I am sure Stella is doing some cage jobs todays."Nyx muttered

The crowds went wild as Luna punch her opponents towards the cage. Luna raised her fist as ,she prepare to double kicked and punch him multiple times until her opponent was downed as crowds turned wild yet Luna won again. While drinking some waters.

"Tabs down."said the bartender as he gave Luna some reward money

"Thanks Vince. You know i always come here when i have stress relief."Luna said as she put the glass down before leaving the club.

Luna grabbed her bicycle and made back to Edge. She waved some people who waved her back till she arrived on the Seventh Heaven. The Avalanche Base. While entering the bar. Marleen and Denzel came and embraced her.

"Hey kids."Luna said

"We missed you Aunt Luna."Denzel said as Luna looked at Tifa who smiled.

"Well i missed you both. I am sorry that i was late to come back i was busy back at Lucis."Luna replied

"That is okay. We understand."Marleen said

While the kids went to play with their playmates. Luna and Tifa talked into the bar stools. Both woman are happy with their relationship.

"So how's Lucis and why Nyx wasn't with you?."Tifa asked

"He has worked and i went to fights then i came here. How's Cloud and the others?."Luna asked

"You know for some people to was great even Noctis was here. You know something changed you. Did Nyx asked you a date?."Tifa aske

"Tiffany...are you a psychic or something.?. Okay i am came from a blood of oracles but i am different from them."said Luna

"Aside from that. We know that part but it was gone because of the jenova effects. Nyx may be Genesis son but anytime you can stopped hiding from a disguise name."said Tifa

"I can't. I am not ready to faced the consequences. I did accepted being the White Lightning but i am not done with a list yet."Luna said to her best friend

"I understand how you felt. Noctis was your childhood friend but you defended him."

"He may be my childhood friend but my special friend was my best friend.I don't know what happened to him after he took me out from Niflheim clutches."said Luna

"When you told us that Nyx was Genesis son and he wanted to find you ,you fell in love with Nyx. Luna you love Nyx because your heart follows you , same to Noctis and me. you created Avalanche because people needed to fight on their free will."said Tifa

"Tifa part of me wanted to say something. When i first met Nyx he reminded me of my friend but i didn't know where to start. It feels like we met before but i don't know where."said Luna

"Luna you know your blaming yourself for the attacked but it was not yours. Did i told you before that i blamed myself that Cloud and i went to mount Nibel but it wasn't Cloud's .It was mine. I explained to Dad of what happened but then ,he realized that he made a mistake."said Tifa

"I heard you and that is why Cloud joined Soldier so that he could impressed you?."Luna teased her making Tifa laughed.

"Your right but then he gave up then we agree to be friends because i was inlove with Noctis. You deserve to be happy as well not by force but your own free will."said Tifa

Luna shifted her seat when she and Tifa laughed tand also comforted each other. Normally Luna had problems and only Tifa and i can answer that. Afterwards she left Edge and went back to Lucis. Parking her bike on the stretch her hands in the air.

As Luna entered the main room. She went to the tkitchen to cooked some snacks in case Nyx and hers went to hungry on dinner date towards the carnival. Luna remember that Queen Sylvia went to Altissia with Ravus leaving her alone but she has a lot in mind

_Flashback_

_When Luna went to her room._

_She was sad because ,she will never go to the carnival because Queen Slyvia and her brother Ravus went to Altissia because of the marketing sales. However Luna wanted to explore new things that she didn't see. It was night and all of them are fast asleep except Luna._

_Luna keep thinking till she grabbed some extra bedsheets and tied down on her bedroom post then ,she looked at __ the ground. She climbed down slowly till she reached on the ground. Grabbing her bag,she grabbed her bicycle and drove towards her treehouse. The boy was there._

_"Hey i thought you are not coming."said the boy_

_"Who said i couldn' i escaped with some great posed."said Luna_

_"Are you sure you wanted to come with me to the carnival.? I didn't want to get you in trouble?."__boy asked worried for her safety._

_"I wanted to come. I didn't do anything from the house."_

_"Alright..__Both Luna and the boy went to the carnival. If was __ amazng that the carnival was beautiful and they were surrounded by rides. Afterwards both gazed the surroundings of the rides. _

_"Want to go to the ferris wheel?."The boy asked_

_"No. I want to go to the roller coaster? I never went to a rollercoaster before"said Luna_

_"Alright,...just be ready in case your going to do something."_

_End of flashback_

Nyx grabbed his shoes and wear them. He was going to get Luna to the carnival. both of them deserve a day off. He smiled as he remember his special friend.

_Flashback_

_Nyx rode his bike towards their meeting place. He knew he was in vacation with his folks. At night the girl arrived with her bike._

_"Hey i thought you are not coming."Nyx _

_"Who said i couldn't escaped with some great pose."said the girl_

_Nyx was worried of what she said " Are you sure you wanted to come with me to the carnival? i didn't want to get you in trouble.?."Nyx asked as he worried for her safety._

_"I wanted to come.I didn't do anything from the house."the girl asked_

_Nyx sighed "Alright."_

_Both of them went to the carnival. They gazed at the surroundings of the carnival yet they went to some rides._

_"Want to go to the ferris wheel?"Nyx asked but the girl shook her head._

_"No. I want to go to the roller coaster? I never went to a rollercoaster before."said the girl_

_Nyx chuckle. "Alright...just be ready in case your going to do something."_

_End of flashback_

Nyx went to Luna house. Grabbing the other keys for the house. He entered the house. He could hear Luna humming voice coming from her bedroom,he knew how to wait so he sit on the sofa,he didn't noticed that Luna was going to surprised him but with quick reflex Nyx caught Luna as he put her to the sofa.

"Didn't realized you were going to scare me princessI s."Nyx teased her

Luna faced him yet she smiled.."I was going to surprised you lately."said Luna

Nyx chuckle until he leaned closer and captured Luna's tasted like strawberries but it was sweet. They continue to kiss until Nyx kissed Luna's neck making her moan of his kissed towards her flesh. However they stopped.

"We might as well forgot our date to the carnival."said Nyx

"Your right. I don't care if we walked ,if you don't mind?"Luna asked br Nyx shook his head.

"I don't mind at all besides i walked during works or strolling around aside from your biking skills."said Nyx

Afterwards the pair walked to the carnival. After with some jokes and some rides they passed some places. Luna grabbed her camera and pictured Nyx making them chased each other yet they enjoyed riding the carnival. Looking at the roller coaster Luna remember that she screamed happily.

"You like riding on the rollercoaster?."Nyx asked

"I do like it."said Luna

Both of them entered the roller coaster as they prepared to watch from above. As the roller coaster activates they both screamed happily. While Nyx was holding his tablet with him ,while Luna bought some ice cream.

"I should be the one who bought that."Nyx protested

"Your late besides i want to repay you okay."Luna smiled as they ate their ice creamed yet she looked at the pictures that Nyx collected.

"I collected it besides Libertus and the others wanted to come here. We suspected that Crowe had a boyfriend but we don't know yet."said Nyx

Luna smiled as she pinch Nyx cheeks yet he smiled."Someday people have great relationships to handled. Well on the other hand you were a great boyfriend and partner."said Luna

"Don't worry we will end this. I am not going to leave you."said Nyx

This reminded Luna of her friend before yet she smiled as she looked at Nyx "To me whoever my friend showed me my own freedom."

"You reminded me of my friend as well. It is getting dark we have to go home."Nyx said

"Okay...but i am staying at your flat."Luna demanded making Nyx chuckle despite being a demanded person but still Luna may be a princess but she was a warrior.

While going back to Nyx alartment. Nyx grabbed some extra pillows from the cabinet while Luna arranged the bed. Both of them lied down on the bed.

"I had a great time today."said Luna

"Me too. Besides we need a special day. We are going back to worked tomorrow."Nyx said as he kissed her forehead until they were both asleep. Luna was safe and sound with Nyx who fell asleep right away.


	10. Chapter 10

Nyx and Luna went back to their daily works. While going to worked with Petra at the gatewatch. Nyx and Petra looked for refugees coming from nowhere. Seeking shelter inside Lucis.

''Hey Petra what is that?''Nyx asked as he looked at the group of pictures.

''My old colleagues . We haven't seen each others since years.''Petra said as he put the photo back into his wallet

''Cool. I had the glaives with me also with Stella.''said Nyx never mentioning his double life

'' a relationship deserves that you have a good life within. My relationship with the others were strained because of something wrong back then when i was a crownguards.''said Petra

Nyx was glad that Petra was not prejudice with immigrants which make him a knew something was not right with the truck that carried made them light headed but Nyx was surprised why he and Luna are not affected to it. This time he and Luna are at the coffee shop.

"So how' work?."Luna asked while drinking "her coffee

"Same as usual. How's yours?."Nyx asked while he holds his coffee

"Same. The second device is nowhere to be found lately. Earlier when i went hunting i saw some Lucians not feeling well."said Luna

This caught Nyx attention "Your not the only. What kind of virus was that?''Nyx asked

Luna shook her head in dismay making Nyx confused. "It was a device that we stopped earlier has some sort of a sickness. When i used my electrics i felt ill as well but luckily i caught the antidote on time."said Luna

"Why didn't you told me yesterday?."Nyx asked not feeling angry or furious

"I didn't want to worried you but i am fine now. The problem is the machine is nowhere to be found."said Luna

"Right. How many antidotes can you make for the machine?.".Nyx asked

"Probably 3."said Luna

"Luna..."said Nyx

"Sorry but i can't helped it. Besides i don't want to risk your job for me. besides i am okay well a light headed.."said Luna until Nyx pinch her nose. "Ow."

"Sorry but your making me worried."Nyx admitted

"The antidote of that was based on Tenebrae medical immune the radiation except from Jenova ones."Luna admitted

"So were going to get sick before l got immune by it?.."Nyx asked

"Positive...sorry i didn't tell you.."Luna apologized making Nyx chuckle but understood her decisions.

"Like you said. Back at Galahd Libertus was sick and his mom told me not to visit but i visited him without telling anyone."Nyx admitted while drinking his coffee

"I hated being sick. Even i went to military i was sick but i continue to carry it without telling anybody."said Luna.

"Not even Dad knows?."Nyx asked referring Genesis.

"Nope. He doesn't know about it. So i pretended to be okay but in reality i got sick even i got the jenova cells within me."said Luna as she drank some coffee.

"Your not the only one. The problem is we need to find that machine. If it activated repeatedly it will caused earthquake."said Nyx

Luna sighed as Nyx make a statement. Sometimes she would beat Zack and Cloud mostly Reno for making an embarrassment or worse trouble. The list was long and she nearly finished it. All the plans foiled except for hose Niflheim. Regis and the others didn't know she was alive because she was on Midgar as a soldier and also a founder of Avalanche group.

"Luna? Earth to Luna?."Nyx waved her hand.

"Sorry. I zoned out. I was thinking a lot of stuff when i was on Midgar. Apparently it missed home there."said Luna but Nyx chuckle at her statement ''What are you going to say?'' Luna asked

Nyx looked at her until he answered. ''Bad answer. I have to guard the king tomorrow night at the Caelum Villa for the peace treaty.''said Nyx

''I noticed that. However you have to continue your job while i'll handle my job. ''said Luna

Nyx understood her plan before they go to their jobs as well. Part of Nyx wanted to joined Luna crusade but Luna told him that she can handle this job without him making him worried. True Luna did go to her missions solo but this without him. He was her partner,her boyfriend and also a friend. While he entered the castle. Nyx saw himself on the hallways with Captain Drautos aka General Glauca.

''Captain i am sorry i am late.''said Nyx

''No need Ulric besides i was late coming here. Your new assignment is to guard the king of Lucis on Caelum Villa. You must think.''Drautos told him making him nodded his head.

''I understand Captain.''Nyx said as he followed Drautos

Unknown to Nyx. Luna as White Lightning was watching at the window using her binoculars. Nyx was protecting the king. However she knew something was not right. There was a rogue sniper that was targeting the royals. Vincent told her earlier that the sniper was a former soldier like her with a long range. Luna knew that,she left before Nyx could noticed. She went back towards Edge. Tifa closed the Seventh Heaven and made the Avalanche made a meeting. The rest of the Avalanche were waiting until Luna arrived.

''Sorry i was late.''Luna told them as she sat on the center of the chairs so was the rest.

''where's Nyx?''said Cloud

''Guarding the king. Tomorrow night there was an official party back at Caelum Villa and Nyx was assigned to guard the king. Where's Marleen and Denzel.?''Luna asked as she looked at the kids room filled with silence.

''Taking them to Noctis on their apartment for a minute. The kids knows that if we are having a meeting will have a worse thing to hear.''Yuffie said as she crossed her arms

''Making sense that those pesky Niffs are targeting the crystal and also the king and most of all they are targeting Nyx as well. ''said Cid

''The peace treaty will start anytime. I wanted to get the king out of there before they could find him nor Nyx. This is was my main missions all along. If the Niflheim gets the crystal. Darkness will sweep here.''Luna told him

''If this is possible this will take long. Genesis told you to take Nyx away from the Niflheim before they could get to him. The more they went nearer to Nyx and the crystal. It is possible that will worsen the war.''said Barret

''Ardyn was there. He might suspected if i went nearer towards the kings. He could possible manipulate him or making a bad entry. Despite being immortal he can still managed to show his jester stuff.''said Luna

''Then this bastard was still hanging loose ends.''Yuffie said

''Ardyn was angry at his brother that is why he is angry at his descendants. That is why King Regis sent Noctis here along with the rest for the protections. Then that means that the gods..''Tifa added

''Wanted Noctis dead by sacrificing himself to end this purge of the star scourge.''Cloud continue as Luna nodded her head.

''Then most of all the rest of their families went to Lestallum for protections.''said Nanaki

''If Niflheim gets the crystal...then they will force the rest of the glaives to leave.''said Zack

''Not once. Most of the glaives are working for the Empire. ''Vincent added as he showed them some files.

''Yep Nyx is in terrible danger. You needed our helped with the rest. Genesis knows that Nyx was in danger because of what he did back at Galahd. Edge is fully protected by us. The king is safer here. What is your plan?''said Cloud

''I have to destroy Niflheim.''said Luna earning a gasped from the others

''Luna?! Are you fucking Crazy? I know you were a soldier so was Zack and Cloud but eliminating the whole nation of Niflheim? Can you handle that?''Barret asked while Tifa sighed

''It was on the list wasn't it?''Tifa asked

''Tell me who is the shooter who is targeting the royals before i go back to Lucis unannounced.''Luna asked

''You won't like it.''said Cloud.

Lucis

Within an hour Nyx went back to his apartment before going back tonight. Sitting back on his looked at his mother and Selena. He remember when Niflheim ambushed Galahd looking for something and that was him. Nyx raised his hand releasing fires. After saving her friend from Niflheim back at Tenebrae,he defended her until King Regis saved his life. Niflheim is targeting him and the king along with the crystal. Nyx knew calming his powers won't be easy. He lost the kings magic but his Jenovs cells now. He wondered what Luna was doing. Within an hour Nyx waited for the answers of Luna,he waited enough so,he called Cloud's phone.

_''Hello? Strife Deliveries may i help you?''Cloud asked_

''Cloud its me Nyx.''said Nyx

_''Nyx...wow sorry i didn't recognize your voice earlier. I was busy with some deliveries here including the meeting. Was Luna home?''Cloud asked making Nyx wondered of what he was going to say._

_''_I was going to asked you the same thing. Was she still there? Because her house was locked even i still had her duplicate key.''Nyx asked

''_Nope. She left here 3 hours ago. That is odd. She was supposed to be back there an hour ago. ''said Cloud_

_''_An hour? Well maybe she would come back later. Thanks for the advice Cloud.''said Nyx as he ended their conversation. Nyx knew he can't wait for Luna yet he decided to go to the bar with the rest of the glaives.

After he left his apartment he reunites with Libertus and the rest while they were hanging on the bar. Part of Nyx knew he wanted to tell them about him but he can't because he needed to protect them from Niflheim.

''How's the work glaive.''Libertus asked making Nyx chuckle

''Well watching and guarding the king was not an easy job as well.''Nyx told them making Libertus laughed

''Well that shirt was working.''said Crowe

''Aside that as well. How was yours?''said Nyx

''Same as usual. Where is Stella? I haven't seen her a week ago.''Crowe asked

''Who went hunting for 2 weeks. Besides she needs to visit her hometown for a minute.''Nyx lied to them.

While walking back towards Luna's apartment. Nyx stopped as he looked the building. He sighed as he entered the apartment using the duplicate keys that Luna given him. As he entered ,he saw the house cleans ,he knew he is going to helped her with some household chores and some things but honestly Luna is Luna. Pressing the book,the bookshelves moved revealing to be underground hole. He jumped on and landed on the ground. Both of them went to safe house to checked or fixing some stuff.

''What are you doing?''Nyx asked as he saw Luna polishing a sniper with a tablecloth. A sniper.

''Polishing my sniper.''Luna replied as she straight the sniper and fired it on the underground window. They could hear Tredd yelped in pain for getting a stray bullet for no reason. ''My bad but still i didn't miss a shot.''

Nyx chuckle as he holds the sniper rifle and looked on the binoculars watching Tredd screamed in agony while Luche was screaming for help. He laughed so hard but he closed the window. '' Were you practice marksmanship underneath your house unheard? Because i could felt the electricity will received a blackout for today.''

Luna let out a huffled sound wondering Nyx. ''Alright...well. There was a rogue shooter came and targets the royals and luckily Prompto was there with Yuffie and she is not dead.''

''Was Yuffie alright?''Nyx sounded like he was in panic but Luna reassure him.

''Nearly as much but she is okay. However it escaped and bad timing for me because tomorrow i don't know where he would strike back.''Luna added

''Crap. This is bad. If the event was tomorrow night,then we could find this shooter and avoid assassinate them.''said Nyx as Luna typed the computer

''His name is Davis Ravier. He was a rogue mercenary also part of the former crownsguard and according to the date. Their missions were interrupted by the royals causing the former crownsguard to go rogue only his former partner was the one who shot him.''Luna added while Nyx leaned on her neck making her warm by his touch.

''A former crownsguard turned mercenary and targets the royals under Niflheim watch. Must be one of the Lucian rebels as i reckon. Libertus and i heard some lucians rebels considered some attack as well.''said Nyx as the picture was shown seeing Davis and his former colleague were there partying. However Nyx and Luna noticed something causing Nyx to pressed the other man. ''Is that?''

''Petra.''said Luna however she continue to hacked it seeing the location. ''Got him.''

''Let's go.''said Nyx

Motel.

Davis Ravier was typing with his computer to begin his strategy . The Niflheim ordered him to kill the king on the Caelum Villa tomorrow night. White Lightning and Dark Flame were outside the hotel kicked the door making Davis to opened fire however the pair received their punches and kicks. Davis tried to punch White Lightning yet she avoid the attacks and snapped his arms making him yelped. Dark Flame kicked him until Davis grabbed his gun and fired at them but Dark Flame grabbed his bow and arrow and aimed it on the shoulder before leaving on the window. The pair watched as he disappeared.

''We have to go.''White Lightning said as she and Dark Flame escaped the hotel room yet she grabbed the laptop and left.

Back at their lair

Nyx grunted as Luna took of her mask. The attacker has escaped and they had a little less clue for today. Their weapons are dropped on the floor.

''You know earlier the attacker seem to attacked you as well.''said Luna making Nyx realized of what she was saying.

''Maybe because i am not part of the royalty statues. However we can't be sure of what is happening today or tonight. The news were spread about us and including this shooter.''said Nyx until he got an idea. ''I got it.''

''What?''Luna was confused of what her boyfriend said

''Time to talked to Petra alone. Wait for me here.''Nyx told her as he left the house making Luna sighed yet she continue her researched before going out again. She immediately left.

Nyx was walking on the dark road that was surrounded by the glaives and the crownsguards. He know where to find Petra because this night was his drinking habit. He saw Petra on the bar drinking on the stalls. Nyx didn't hesitate as he entered the bar and ordered a glass of whisky.

''Care to joined?''Nyx asked

''Nyx...you are always welcome.''Petra welcomed him as Nyx sat in front of him.

''Trouble in paradise?''Nyx asked

''More than you can imagine. Every single memory that i used to be what i was came worse.''said Petra sniffed as he drank another glass making Nyx understand his theories

Tenebrae

White Lightning stared at her old house. Fenestala Manor. She grabbed her bow and arrow and released it making her reach from the ground of her window balcony of her room. She opened the door and entered. Her room. Her room was completely dark and cold. The furniture was still the same like before. Despite being dark Luna felt she was indeed home. However Tenebrae was not her home now. Her home was on Edge. With Nyx and the others,she holds the headboard and looked at the portrait. She saw herself and Noctis playing with Umbra and Pryna. She did heard that she was declared dead and Gentiana and the dogs disappeared for now as the oracle was dead. Taking off her mask. Luna puts the mask into her pocket and stayed on her room.

''Tenebrae...''Luna cried

''Sometimes home is just in farther away from the attacks.''Petra told Nyx

Luna holds the photo showing her,Ravus and Queen Sylvia. She looked down seeing her tears coming from nowhere. She did remember that she used to escaped the house. She dropped the frame making it cracked.

''But i made mistakes that changed the man to turned rogue.''Petra said

The door opens making Luna to disappear. The lights were opened and Ravus stepped out. Ravus looked down seeing the frame on the floor shattered. He picked it up and looked at it.

''Somehow Davis and i got a row and one day he disappeared out of nowhere.''Petra said

''I understand how you feel. Sometimes we took the blame that we didn't committed but it has a reason.''said Nyx as he remember that he saved Libertus ass from that time.

''Somehow kid. You reminded me of someone i knew but you were different from him. Your you to make decisions on your own.''said Petra

After leaving the bar. Nyx was walking back to his apartment until he stopped when ,he turned around seeing Luna wearing her jacket. Knowing she was from Tenebrae. Nyx faced at her.

''How long have you been here?''Nyx asked

''Not long. I went to Tenebrae to see my old room. Don't worry i was careful not to be seen by the rest of the Tenebraens including the Empire itself.''Luna promised him as she sighed heavenly.

''Something wrong?''said Nyx

''Well i didn't want to go home back to the apartment.''Luna said as she blushed of what she'd said but Nyx chuckle of her expression. ''What''

Nyx chuckle yet he managed to calmed her down on her shoulders Nyx shoulders. ''Lazy enough to go back? Well my apartment is near as well. If you won't mind we should walked away from the chaos world. Or released you stress release.''Nxy said

_56 minutes later._

''This is your releasing your stress relief?''Nyx said as Luna stepped out from the cage

''Well you said it yourself needed to avoid the words advice.''Luna replied as she and Nyx stepped out from the underground fighting spree yet they reach towards Nyx apartment.

Nyx stepped inside the apartment followed by Luna. Luna stretch her arms to the air as she immediately released a breath. Nyx took of his jacket and put it on the coat rack. Normally he told Luna that Petra said to him. Luna felt sorry for his former comrades turned mercenary.

''You know i don't mind sleeping on the couch Luna. ''Nyx told her but Luna kissed him making him return the kiss. ''Does that mean that i am sleeping next to you or.''Nyx carried Luna making her squeal and put it on the bed.

''You know you did reminded me of someone.''said Luna

''So do i. Remember that i am with you from the start. No abandoned moments.''said Nyx as they kissed again

The next day

Nyx went to guard the king at the Caelum Villa while Luna was still on her apartment typing Davis hiding place where he was going to assassinate the king. Caelum Villa is really a tall building. She completely hacked every buildings where he could assassinate. None of them happened. Davis targeted the royals including someone. The king or possible the rest or Nyx.

''God why this is so hard to find him? If Niflheim ordered Davis to kill the royals...unless ..oh my god Nyx.''said Luna as she looked at the time. she immediately grabbed her suit and her weapons along with her motorcycle while holding her phone. ''Come on Nyx.'' Luna grunted

Nyx watched as Regis and Iedolas are talking. He spotted Ardyn drinking a glass filled with whisky. He looked at the other bodyguards Drautos was nowhere to be seen. His phone keep bugging him until he picked it up using his earpiece.

''Luna?''Nyx asked yet he heard a speed engine coming meaning she was driving faster even avoiding the cars in collisions.

''_Listen to me Nyx...the target is not the king.''said White Lightning_

''What are you talking about?''Nyx asked

''_Davis is not targeting the King. Its you their target.''White Lightning said_

Nyx couldn't believed it. The king wasn't the target. It was him. He immediately looked at the sniper somewhere while focusing on the king. ''Where's the sniper right now?''Nyx asked

''_Next building...next to Caelum Villa. I am meeting you there before he is going to strike someone as well. Take care and the king as well.''White Lightn_ing said

''Be careful while riding on your bike.''Nyx told her

Nyx looked on the buildings where he was looking at the king. Without anyone seen. He hide his hand into his pocket releasing his fire powers that sent the attacker. He knew he might be in danger within minutes he heard the shots coming. He grabbed Regis and avoided the bullets making the crowds screamed for the massive shooter. Nyx holds Regis until Claurus came taking him away. Nyx immediately ran on the other side of the fire exit and kicked the trashcan containing his suit until he raised his arrow and came inside the building facing Davis. Davis and Dark Flame battled each other until Davis avoided the incoming arrow filled with electricity.

''Through i can find you here.''said White Lightning

''Man what i saw this. Two vigilantes. A glaive and also a former princess..or should i say Lunafreya.''Davis taunted them making them widen their eyes. ''You really think i didn't know your identities. Jenova projects.''said Davis

''You know the talked keeps me irritated. Want to have some pain on the ass for today.''said Dark Flame

Both Dark Flame and White lighting fought Davis as he continue to fire them with his gun. Dark Flame punch him as White Lightning trapped him using her legs until she released them as Dark Flame kicked him again. The shots continue but the pair avoided the shots as they reach into their pillars.

''You know Lunafreya. The Empire will figured it out that your alive by now. Only the problem is your no longer the oracle but the Jenova soldier you are.''said Davis as White Lightning raised her arrow and aimed on the lights making it dark.

Dark Flame raised his arrow and aimed it on the other side of the lights making it dark then he nodded her head as they left unnoticed. Davis saw the pillars empty until he was hit by White Lightnings bow until she disappeared followed by Dark Flame who hit him with his back sword. Davis fired again but the two of them hold their bows and arrows and aimed it on his gun. Davis fought with the two but they were stronger than he was. Finally releasing their swords. White Lightning aimed on the shoulder making him yelped in pain as he was surrounded by electricity,then Dark Flame grabbed his sword and impaled it feeling burned by Davis. Davis layed dead. The pair left the scene unnoticed before the crownsguard reached them Back at their hiding place. Nyx and Luna sighed in relief causing Luna to collapse on the couch.

''Are you okay?''Nyx asked

''Your lucky you have Jenova cells with you...now was mine. He knew that was us. How could he know?''Luna asked

''I don't know. We have to be prepare for the incoming battle. Try calling Cloud and the others knew why Davis knew about you? He knows that i am Genesis son including you as a soldier with the jenova effects. This is going to be worse.''said Nyx

''I haven't stepped out as Lunafreya for many years.''said Luna

''Hey i know what your going to say. Me on the other hand get it. Besides none of them will figured it out. If the Empire is looking for us then they can't touch us.''said Nyx as they both embraced each other

Niflheim

Iedolas Aldecarp along with the rest of the Niflheim generals gathered for a meeting. Ravus and Aranea heard the messages they received from Davis before the vigilante appreheaded him.

''What do we have heard about Davis.?''Verstael asked

''Apparently he sent us a messages. A year ago Davis went to Galdin Quay to assassinate something. He discovered someone there. Apparently he didn't know if it was real or not.''said Ardyn

''What is the chancellor's got an idea as well?''Ravus asked

''More two meets the eye.''said Aranea

''Apparently he recognize someone on Galdin Quay a year ago. However this person was indeed declared dead.''said Ardyn

''That's impossible.''said General Glauca while the others gaped of what he'd heard

''Yes. Davis saw Lunafreya alive and well. Got a second option. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is alive.''said Ardyn


	11. Chapter 11

_Luna was walking herself on the forest of Tenebrae. She knew where she was until she saw her younger self and her friend escaped the Niflheim continue to chased her younger self and her friend._

_''Don't let go of my hand..okay.''the boy shouted as he and Luna continue to run from the Mts _

_''They're coming...''Luna cried_

_''I won't let them take you.''said the boy as they continue to run_

_Luna..._

_Luna..._

_Luna..._

_LUNA_

Luna opened her eyes. She saw herself on the floor even wearing her suit but the mask was on the table. Nyx immediately came to her as she looked at him. She gasped as Nyx grabbed some water

''Here drink.''Nyx told her as she grabbed the glass and drank it. ''Better?''

''I am okay.''said Luna as she looked at her arrows. ''Did i fell asleep here or i went sleepwalking?''Luna asked

''If your sleepwalking then the Lucians and the rest knows that your White Lightning but you didn't. You fell asleep on the floor after i came back to get some supplies. Then you kept mumbling something.''said Nyx as Luna shakes her head even her blonde hair was making her comfortable.

''You didn't tie your hair all the time.''said Nyx

''I don't tie my hair. If i tie my hair they could recognize me as Lunafreya.''said Luna until her phone rings. She picked it up seeing Tifa's name. She pressed it on speaker. ''Tiff...i know not today.''

_''Bad news..Niflheim already knows your alive.''said Tifa_

''What?! How could they know?''said Luna

''Davis. He must have seen you before that is why he sent them a morse code messages to them.''said Nyx

_''Of course. He must be the mercenary that you saw at Galdin Quay.''said Tifa_

''Tifa was Noctis and the others knows about this?''Nyx asked

''_No. But anytime now they might know. Sorry Luna we didn't know.''said Tifa_

''Its okay...calm down...tell Cloud and the others about this.''said Luna

''That went bad. Now it is not a good time to know.''said Nyx

''This is all my fault. If i didn't went to Galdin Quay none of this would have happened.''Luna told him as she was mad at herself

''Niflheim took your homes,declared you dead..Luna you said it earlier. They couldn't recognize you because you didn't tie your hair. Technically you didn't tie your hair because you never did.''said Nyx

''Now i am prisoner as well at my own house.''said Luna

''Just for temporary until we got enough information. Well you still hunt you can still avoid Luche and Tredd along with some traitorous glaives working at the Empire along with Drautos. That makes sense.''said Nyx

''Second opinion.''said Luna

''You hate tying your hair.''Nyx told her

''Okay that makes sense at all.''said Luna

''Oh god. Drautos was calling me telling me to go to his office about what happened last night.''said Nyx

''What are you going to do?''

''Don't worry i have a plan. Before you go hunting. I have to go back to the glaives base.''said Nyx

''I'll contact you every hour.''Luna told him

''Every hour?''

''Every hour than minutes or seconds. Just be careful because we are having a dangerous mind that i am declared alive.''said Luna

''Okay calm down. Before you will set a black out here for a week.''said Nyx

Nyx knew he was in trouble for what he did. As he reached towards the base of the glaives .He felt nervous but he calmed down afterwards. This is worse than he could imagine.

''Nyx there you are. Captain was going to talked to you in private in his office.''said Pelna

''Am i in trouble?''Nyx asked

''In trouble while saving the kings life? Maybe.''said Pelna

''I'll handle it.''said Nyx as he entered Drautos office

Meanwhile

Luna returned after hunting some daemons . She sighed in relief. None of them recognize her as Lunafreya but Stella instead. She forgot to fixed her car again. She sighed as she accidentally dropped the wrench yet it hurt her feet.  
She screamed causing the lights along the electricity around Lucis makes sparks along with the buildings making a current damages. Nyx grabbed his earphones and made a maximum volume despite knowing the screams. The screams ended within minutes.

''Whoa...''Nyx asked as he return back from the apartment. He saw Luna haggard yet she massage her knee while fixing the car unexpectedly. ''You know you caused a scene earlier.''

''My bad. Guess what. They didn't recognize me as Lunafreya.''said Luna

''That is good...so was i.''said Nyx

''What happened ? Did they know?''

''No. Captain congratulate me for saving the king in time of the shooting . Hey why there is a white sheet here and i didn't noticed earlier.''said Nyx pulling the white sheet revealing to be the crystal. ''Luna?! Don't tell me you stole the crystal?!''

''I didn't stole it. They stole it.''Luna said referring the Niflheim again

''Why did you go there alone?''Nyx asked

''Don't want to trouble you lately. Besides if Niflheim took the crystal. They will be endless darkness here.''

''Darkness? What darkness?''Nyx asked

''Centuries ago the gods gave the crystal as the light that can purge daemons away. This is daemons most weakness and it was entrusted by the Caelum Family and mine as well . The crystal was a gift to mankind that is why Ardyn was rejected because of the Star scourge.''said Luna

''And they were trying to steal it before the treaty came. Drautos was trying to distract me thinking that the Niflheim would stole the crystal. However you came there.''Nyx pointed out

''Listen to me. None of this would have happened. If the Niflheim had the crystal. Darkness will sleep everywhere. I may have lost my oracles power but i can still control my energy by using the jenova effects.''said Luna

''So was mine. Listen to me. Even Edge is fully protected by Avalanche and WRO. They can't let the crystal get to them. We have to take the crystal out of here before it is to late.''said Nyx

''your right.''said Luna as she and Nyx grabbed the crystal and put it on the back of the car. The large car yet they wrapped it safety.

While driving away from the chaos mind they have. They reach into the cliff where they parked there motorcycles. Feeling the fresh air on the outside world. Luna crossed her arms. She had to do it.

''You know if your thinking of declaring alive. I won't stopped you.''said NYx

''Maybe it was. I was hiding for many years and its time to stepped out from my dead zone.''said Luna

''Look to tell you the truth. I am glad that i met you lately. Besides i couldn't have met my dad but thanks again.''said Nyx until they kissed gently

''To tell you the truth. You were serious for being the king. your just like your father but he wanted to you to follow your destiny. Everyone has a destiny to handled which was mine was not really a queen.''said Luna

'' we can't decided of what happened here. For me. I would follow your lead till the end.''said Nyx until he stopped something. ''Wait a minute.''

''what's wrong?''Luna asked

''I know i am not a genius but i think the list was the reason why the Niflheim plans against Lucis went failure. That is why. Verstael is now the target of us.''said Nyx

''Getting to Ravus is not easy otherwise i might have to drugged at him for interrogation.''said Luna

''Cross that list for a minute. Even the crystal is in our hands. They have to be sure to hunt you down easily.''said Nyx

_Meanwhile_

''You've been beaten by a single woman who gave you that?''Verstael growled

''We didn't know what she was capable of. We tried to find Lunafreya as well however sir we found a lead. A year ago Lunafreya went to Galdin Quay where our other council was there. However he was assassinated a few hours as White Lightning arrived.''

''So White Lightning knows where Lunafreya is. How extraordinary for the vigilante.''said Verstael

''And sir we found the person who attacked us back then at Galahd.''

''The other one.''

Nyx was walking with Luna on the grocery store where she grabs some chips so was he. While Luna was grabbing some chocolates. Nyx went to the counter where he confronted by his landlady

''Mrs. Collins.''said Nyx

''Hi dearie. I didn't know you would come here.''said Mrs Collins

''I was buying some stuff for the apartment.''said Nyx

''Did you call Sharon yet?''

''Mrs. Collins. I didn't call her because i am busy with my relationship.''Nyx declared

''Nonsense. your too young and you deserve to have a girlfriend.''

''Actually he is.''Luna said as she looped her arms on Nyx right hand.

''Oh my... you introduced herself to me?''Mrs Collins asked

''My name is Stella. And i am his wife.''Luna added making Nyx sniffled with laughter but he agree.

''Yes. Mrs Collins. This is my wife Stella. Honey you should know this is my neighbor Mrs. Collins.''said Nyx

''Oh my Nyx why didn't you invite us in your wedding?''

''It wasn't casualty but only us where there. It was just a small ceremony.''Nyx added with a devilish smile that make Luna blushed.

Once left the store the two burst out laughing but Luna felt safe and secured with Nyx. ''Maybe i will get used to my Stella identity lately. Besides i think nobody could interfere what''said Luna

''Obviously your a different princess that i ever saw. Besides we have to handle Verstael here. Well the Lucians might never know that you stole the crystal without knowing me.''said Nyx

Luna laughed so hard. ''I learned pick pocket when Zack taught me ..and your father saw me.''said Luna

''Typical Dad. Besides if they are looking for me of what i did back then. They could be possible found me. Crowe and the others went me back for the headquarters for today. Its about our new assignment again.''Nyx sighed

Luna stopped as she looked at Nyx next. ''You mean your not part of the gate now?''Luna asked. All those years she did some deliveries to Petra and the others for snacks but somehow Nyx chuckle.

''You'll miss me because you bought us some snacks in case i forgotten. Luna i am not trapping you as a housewife at all. Like you told me no prisoner stuff. Except when we interrogate Tredd or Luche again.''Nyx added

''I feel so sorry for Tredd when he was working with the Empire along with that Glauca guy. I might need a nap as well because i just hunt 6 daemons today. And the 6 one was horrible and it escaped.''said Luna

''What kind of daemon did you just hunt?''Nyx asked

''A mole rabbit that went attacking on the grounds.''Luna replied as she released a breath but Nyx stopped as he remember that Crowe was suddenly attacked by a mole rabbit earlier luckily he was there on sight.

''Great...because that daemon just attacked Crowe earlier and it escaped when a daemon hunter was to late to came.''said Nyx until he saw an injured arm. ''Were you injured?''

''Only because that mole rabbit throws me towards the debris. I'll healed anytime i want.''said Luna

''Why on earth Jenova powers have regeneration. Mine was crazy.''Nyx complained

''But honestly my job here is a daemon hunter, cage fighter,bartender back at the Edge or reading the book.''said Luna

''Honestly you needed rest Luna before we got out tonight. You still have the list and i want you to keep it safe before the Empire knows that were targeting them one by one or instantly.''Nyx told her

''Back when i was at Galdin Quay i assassinated him before leaving.''said Luna

''Which caused the Empire to find you when you are tying your hair.?'' Nyx asked

''Okay. First i regretted of tying my hair,second i am not tying my hair even i went to explosions sights.''said Luna

''Well your the one who talked.''Nyx smirked

Leaving Luna to her own rest. Nyx headed back to the base of the glaives. He knew Luna was exhausted because of her hunts and she still have cleaning things to do back at the house.

''Nyx why didn't you tell me that your married?!''said Crowe

''What the hell are you talking about?''Nyx asked

''Nyx i am supposed to be your best friend. Why didn't you invited me?''Libertus asked

''Guys...i..''Nyx tried to explained but Pelna replied.

''Mrs Collins told me that your married to Stella. Why didn't you invite us Nyx?''Pelna asked

''Oh my god...guys seriously?!''said Ny

''Well Ulric is already married to Stella. Why didn't you tell us?''Luche demanded

''We still never have a bachelor party Nyx. Seriosuly?''Libertus added

''''Quiet!''Drautos arrived

The Glaives assemble as the Captain of the glaives came. They saw Drautos coming back and forth to announce their new assignments and also their new course they were taking. However they received a news that Crowe reported them

''The mole rabbit that attacks on the ground became worse. Several glaives that needed to go there to attacked the creature. Some Daemons hunters were critically injured by its surprised attacked and was wounded fatally.''Drautos showed them the news until Axis recognize Luna from nowhere.

''Hey Nyx is that your wife Stella?''Axis asked making the others stiffened

''Ulric your wife was there. Isn't she injured?''Luche asked

''She was lightly...and for the moment..i am not ...''

''Oh and Ulric congratulation of your wedding. How's your wife by the way?''Drautos asked as Nyx raised his hand to his forehead in a surrender mode. '' Ulric was Stella okay?''

Nyx replied back'' She was wounded lightly but anytime now she will hunt again. I told her that she needed some well deserve rest at all because she was exhausted lately.''

''Tell her we need her helped to hunt this mole rabbit daemon if she is fully recovered.''Drautos told him

''Ummm sir...''

''You deserve a break at all.''said Drautos

Nyx went back home to Luna's apartment. He saw her sleeping on the bed without a blanket. He smiled as he grabbed a blanket to cover her up that woke Luna up. He smiled as he sit next to her.

''How are you feeling?''Nyx asked

''Tired but i will be fine later.''Luna replied as she nearly fell back asleep but Nyx position himself as he let himself on her bed facing her. ''What?''

Nyx chuckle while stroking her hair. '' Well Pelna told everyone that i was married even i tried to object but i don't care of what they were going to say no matter what. My life is with you.''said Nyx

''I am so sorry for destroying your career Nyx or your life. I didn't mean to change things.''Luna apologized

''Don't worry about it. I promised you. We will end this once and for all. It doesn't matter what wedding we have but to tell you that i love you no matter what.''Nyx declared as he pinch her nose. ''That is odd since i never pinch anyone before on the nose.''

''Why? Did you pinch someone before?''Luna asked

''Used to but she died.''said Nyx

''How?''

''She died on the explosions back then. I immediately grabbed her and run but we were caught. I told her to run after i defended her. I could hear her screaming before but she was killed.''said Nyx

''I am so sorry as well Nyx. Your story seems like mine. I used to have this friend before i met Noctis. I have a special friend who i considered as a friend. He taught me to become independent,strong and also a great childhood.''said Luna

''Like mine...you need rest Luna. I need rest as well.''said Nyx as they both fell to sleep peacefully.

Luna was training again on the living room as she used her punching bag to punch or kicked however Nyx entered her house making her looked at him with a confused face.

''How did it go?''Luna asked

''I explained to them that i was not married and i told them. They were relief although Libertus wants me to have a bachelor party if i am engage. Honestly those guys.''

''Actually they really cared for us. Except for something that i never wanted to imagine. Verstael hide out is on Gralea however since he knew i was alive. He could come back to Lucis. The second device is nowhere to be found and i don't know what caused it.''said Luna

''We can't go in same place even we target the same person. I'll find the device...you handle Verstael.''said Nyx

''Nyx what if they captured you?''Luna asked

''Don't worry. I can handle it. Besides i can catch you up.''

At night

White Lightning was using her motorcycle following Verstael soldiers of magitek infantry without noticing while Dark Flame was looking for the second device. While driving Dark Flame managed to track the truck only to see soldiers opening the crate. It was the second device. Ardyn was there looking at the device. He seems satisfied.

Dark Flame used his fire powers to make the lights burned alerting the soldiers. ''What was that?''Ardyn asked until he avoided the arrow. Ardyn looked up seeing Dark Flame. '' You?!''

''Missed me?''Dark Flame taunted them as the soldiers attacked him. He avoided them as he fired his sword and knives till he punch Ardyn sending him to the crates till he make a blazing fire on the ground till he escaped with the second device. ''I hope your okay Luna.''

White Lightning reached towards the other warehouse. She attacked the soldiers alarming Verstael until they fought with their swords. She raised her knives at the guards till she make an electricity. Verstael slashed her back,but she never gave up till,she fought him but Verstael throws her to the ground where,she blocked his attacks then she punch him back. Verstael took the opportunity yet White Lightning slashed him making him electricity until he grabbed the mask pulling it out shocking Verstael.

''Lunafreya. Your White Lightning then that was a glaive.''said Verstael until Luna kicked him farther as she put her mask on '' Interesting. Davis did send the messages telling you that your alive. You killed the persons of Niflheim.''

''Like i haunted to kill you both .''Luna replied back as she fired her arrow on him but he caught it perfectly.

''Missed?''

''Really?''Luna replied as the arrow exploded making Verstael thrown to the ground until Luna kicked him far away.

''You little shit?!''Verstael growled

''You may be the one who created Prompto but you were never his father.''Luna told as Dark Flame came until they battle with Verstael.

Verstael looked at the two who grabbed their swords together,he widen his eyes when the second device was behind them. He battled the two of them. He throws Nyx away then he avoided Luna punches sending her to the ground as he began to dismantle the bomb but Nyx kicked him using his daggers and sword to avoid his attacks,followed by Luna who snapped his arms until she throws him on the ground.

''Um Luna...The device will going to be blown any minute now.''Nyx told her as he tried to fixed the device until Luna was thrown on the ground. Both of them watched as Verstael transform into a daemon.

Nyx and Luna grabbed their swords as they battled Verstael separately until Verstael grabs them by ropes tying on their neck. Both of them looked at each other as Verstael went closer to them. Luna raised her hand along side with Nyx as he raised his hand

Verstael gasped as the elements of the Jenova combined of their powers till it released a massive energy. The force was strong till their swords changed their power causing them to released the grasp. Luna's gauntlets released some lightnings alongside Nyx who released his fires on his arms.

''How is that possible?''Verstael asked

''You shouldn't have underestimated us.''Luna told him as she slammed the ground releasing some electricity to electrocute him throwing him to the ground then an incoming fire burned his armor.

''My turn.''Nyx came from nowhere till he released his fist containing some fires releasing some fires on the floor

Verstael avoided them until Luna raised her arrow hitting him on the shoulder causing him to felt the electricity ,then Nyx released his arrow burning his other arm trapping him on the ground.

''You imbeciles you two cannot stopped this war.''said Verstael until both of them slashed him together

''You talked to much.''said Nyx

''But you can't stopped us as well.''Luna added

Both of them panted as they turned off the switch of the device before they left again. Going back to their house. Luna was making tea when Nyx came leaning on the door.

''Tea time for a princess?''Nyx asked

''Nightcap. Seems like i was upgrade by my powers lately.''said Luna

''i know what you meant. I did as the same thing as mine. Having Jenova cells in our body can changed something but not our personality.''said Nyx as he entered her room. ''you okay?''

''when i saw Verstael face. He turned into a daemon afterwards. Niflheim has advancement towards daemons as well and i found about from Prompto but he is not of them. He is a friend.''said Luna

''None of this was your fault. So stopped blaming yourself for the attacked. What you said to Verstael about Prompto was true. He was not one of them but he is a Lucians. Prompto is a nice kid and i hanged him around.''said Nyx

''Nyx. I need your helped.''said Luna

''Sure what is it?''Nyx asked

Edge.

''Hey Noct. I will be back for a second okay?''Prompto declared as he left the apartment of Noctis. Once Prompto walked away towards the Seventh Heaven bar. He saw Yuffie entering along with a blonde girl

Prompto was confused. This must be Zack and Cloud's sister and the founder of Avalanche group. He entered the door of the bar. Yuffie and the others saw him as he entered. He saw Nyx there.

''Nyx...whoa...your part of Avalanche too?''Prompto added

''I was but we need to talked without telling Noctis or the others.''said Nyx

''About what?''Prompto asked as White lightning appeared from nowhere shocking him. He heard about this vigilante but she took of her mask shocking him. ''Your...''

''Promto. We need to talked.''said Luna


	12. Chapter 12

Prompto was shocken seeing Luna alive and well. She was White lightning. The princess of Tenebrae was White Lightning. Prompto looked at the Avalanche nodded in agreement.

''You know she was alive?''Prompto asked

''We know because it was my father who found her and hide her from the Empire.''said Nyx

''Your father? You never told us about your father?''Prompto asked

''Nyx father. Genesis Rhapsodos found Luna on the abandoned island a week ago. Luna survived the sea for 2 weeks. When Luna reached towards him. Genesis told her that she reported dead by explosions. However Luna jumped the cliff till she reach on the waters.''said Zack

''So that means you were alive all this time...and then you.''

''Joined the military and trained by Genesis so that i could received a normal childhood away from everyone. Yeah i just did. After i left SOLDIER program. I realized that i was not done yet so i created Avalanche.''said Luna

''I still don't get it. Okay you were alive and you weren't here...wait where were you.''said Prompto

''Lucis.''

''YOU WHAT?! YOU'VE BEEN ON LUCIS ALL THIS TIME. HOW COME NOCTIS AND US NEVER SAW YOU FROM NOWHERE.''said Prompto

''Geez kid your making my ears to broke.''cid yelped

''Under the disguised as a refugee named Stella and Petra already knows about me entering from immigration besides i quit those princess acts because i worked with Tifa as the bartender.''said Luna

''Prompto we need your helped. The crystal with us. Niflheim already stole the crystal but Luna defeated them and stole it away.''said Nyx

''You bought the crystal here? ''Yuffie asked

''We did. It was on the car but Barret and Cid took it out and bought on the other lair. The peace treaty was a faux and anytime now. Were taking the king here before it went worse.''said Nyx

''Well okay fine. I guess your right. Besides you do realized that Tifa is already in a relationship with Noctis.''

''I already know. Tifa told me and i accepted because in reality i am inlove with a handsome glaive from Galahd against the others who worked for the Empire.''said Luna

''Wait some the glaives were working for the Empire? Who would do that?''

''Lots including Drautos. He is General Glauca all along.''said Zack making Prompto alarmed

''The king was in fact in danger because Drautos was there.''

''We know this is why we are hiding the crystal here because Lucis was nearly stole and Noctis and the others are in danger that is why he sent you 4 here.''said Nyx

''So this is the glaive you fell in love? I agree Nyx is a handsome devil.''Prompto cheekily said

''Thanks but i already did. Prompto you cannot tell Noctis that i am alive not yet. If they know they could barged back to Lucis.''said Luna

''Well you are the oracle...you can dispel the darkness right?''Luna shook her head in dismay making Prompto confused. ''Why not?''

Zack gave in along with Cloud while Luna looked down while Nyx comforts here. ''Prompto. Before we begin. Luna was going to Aerith's church after Sephiroth knows about this. However she died when the mako reactor went crazy it zapped Luna and she was dead.''said Zack

''...Genesis already arrived that day. He didn't want to lose Luna because she was not done with her missions. So he injected her with the jenova serum similar to mine and cloud. This is why Luna controls electricity.''said Cloud

''I remember when Galahd was attacked they were looking for something. Something like a genetic of a jenova but all of them are wiped out.''said Prompto

''They were looking for me Prompto. Because i was Genesis son. I inherit some of Dad's jenova's powers. The Empire tried to look for me and Selena. They killed Selena but i destroy their ships.''said Nyx

''And now they are targeting you both. This is why Edge is the safest place of all things.''said Prompto

''Not just safest but also it was worried. Cloud and Zack managed to escaped Hojo's lab because they were trapped for 4 years now. Edge was the better thing or going back to Cosmo Canyon or one of the Avalanche safehouses.''said Luna

''To tell you the truth Prompto. The empire wanted the two powerful Jenova serum but they couldn't because Genesis took them out. One he injected Luna then Nyx injected it.''said Vincent

''But what's the cost?''

''Losing my oracles power and Nyx kings magic.''Luna replied

''That is why you couldn't handle it. I will not tell Noctis a single thing about this...but why?''

''Prompto before you could say this. Don't freak out.''Luna explained to Prompto everything about him. He was from Niflheim however he was escaped before he got experimented by Verstael. Prompto couldn't believed it but the others told him that it doesn't matter he is what he was.

''You killed Verstael?''Prompto asked

''Yes. The second device is destroyed but anytime now Niflheim got something that would destroys Lucis. We have to take the King out of there before he could be killed by General Glauca.''said Luna

''The rest of the safehouse is safe and secured. The problem is Peace treaty will start anytime now. They are targeting you now. Everybody knows your alive but Noctis and the rest didn't know.''said Tifa

''If it doesn't why would some glaives betray Lucis?''said Prompto

''King Regis told them to make a peace with Niflheim in order for Noctis to be was there.;;said Nyx

''Okay. i won't tell Noct but you two cannot handle it alone even you assassinate a lot of Niflheim,they will get on your trails. Especially they know Luna was alive.''Prompto said

''Well managed.''Nyx and Luna said

''Alright fine but you need to take Crowe,Libertus and Pelna along with the king as well. Even you bring your brother who went.''

''don't worry i can punch his senses once more.''Luna warned him

''okay. I am in. We can tell Noct when the king is here.''said Prompto

''Although i might suspect that Crowe was dating somebody. I just don't know who.''Nyx added

Lucis

Crowe entered the diner exhausted for all the worked. She waited for someone until somebody wrapped her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Crowe giggled.

''Hey.''said Crowe

''Sorry i was late.''said Ravus

''Don't be. Besides i was late as well. How was your search? Did you find your sister?''Crowe asked

''I don't know if Lunafreya can forgive me. She might as well get pissed or kicked my ass for serving the Empire. But i am not siding with them when i met you i fell in love with you and we keep this secret relationship.''said Ravus as he sat down

''Knowing what you must do. Besides if your sister is alive what are you going to tell her? What if she fell in love like a glaive like me?''Crowe asked

Ravus stiffened. When he first met Crowe he felt attractive at her beauty yet she was a kingsglaive. ''If my sister falls in love with a glaive like you then i am not going to stopped her. Lunafreya nearly fought me during our sparring and i think she is not going to be an oracle. I just hope she is safe and sound before they could find her.''said Ravus

''Wait she beat you?''

''Well Lunafreya is a hardcore fighter. She defeated me during sparring. She was good at sword and some martial arts which is why she was like our father. She wanted to find herself on her true destiny. Then one day her friend came. It was not Noctis but someone i don't know. She truly cherished than anyone else. She learned how to become independent person.''Ravus told her making Crowe chuckle.

''Seems like your sister was a bad ass. Nyx was also a bad ass as well and we nicknamed him the hero.''

''I heard that name before. I want to meet him properly.''said Ravus

''you will but not now. He was tired of what happening on the shooting back at Caelum villa.

''I understand what you meant.''Ravus replied as they kissed

The next day

''Were you still build this things.''Nyx asked while Luna was training while punching

''I learned to fix things lately. Truth to be told i loved fixing as well even i went worse than the rest.''said Luna as Nyx chuckle while facing her. She was covered in sweat

''Well we've been training here for 4 hours and you still continue your training even making up side push ups.''said Nyx

''I still continue during training besides the crystal is safe and sound. The problem is i have to faced my past now. I was declared dead years ago and i wanted to stepped out once more. ''Luna sighed

''nobody is stopping you. Hey...i am here.''said Nyx

''I know. You have a job to do.''

''Drautos wants me to hunt this mole rabbit that nearly attack Crowe. He wants me to go there and i needed a daemon hunter to go with me to Tenebrae.''said Nyx

''Why me?''Luna asked

''Because i haven't stepped that land since my friend died.''Nyx declared

''You could said that. Alright i am coming.''said Luna

Drautos looked at Nyx who instructed him to go to Tenebrae to hunt this mole rabbit. assigned with his girlfriend. Both of them went to Tenebrae. Nyx still remember going to Tenebrae after years of not coming back.

''This mole rabbit came 4 years ago. It was silent and also it kills deadlier.''Luna told him

''Then it must be the one that wounds you lately. Do you have a safehouse back at Tenebrae?''

''I have. Nobody knows but i will show you those directions.''said Luna

''Okay. Your the boss Luna and there is some snacks on the back in case your hungry. Besides no one will discovered you lately.''said Nyx as they drove back to the safe house of hers.

Once they reach on the safe house. Nyx saw the Tenebrae's land once more. This land was completely religious and peaceful. Tenebrae was completely safe but the Empire on the way.

''Nyx? Hello?''Luna waved at her

''Right sorry i dozed off eventually...what are you going to say?''Nyx blinked

''I said you seem familiar with some roads here. Aside from coming back here for years. I did missed this place for a long time. I did stayed on Tenebrae for a days without telling anyone that i was alive.''said Luna

''True to be told. Coming here was memorable. I was biking here when i met this girl. She was crying because she was lost,so i guided her back home. We shared a bond for no reason.''said Nyx as he and Luna looked for the mole rabbit.

''Well we are here for like 2 days until we killed that mole.''

''2 days away from Lucis. The peace treaty will be held in Friday. Today is tuesday and i don't mind at all. I will just concentrate for a minute.''Luna said as she went back inside making Nyx wondered until he heard the door shut.

''Okay...then i will packed as well.''Nyx muttered as he went back to his room.

Luna was leaning on the wall. Memories came back to her. Her hometown. Her kingdom and also her birthplace. her memories came back to her including her friend. She leaned as she closed her eyes remembering their moments.

_Flashback_

_Luna was grabbing her bike to toured the entire tenebrae borders. She was happily free while riding a bike but somehow she saw her friend waving his hand to her making them stopped their bikes on the other road._

_''Sorry. I was late.''Luna apologized_

_''Don't worry. I will be fine. My vacation will be ended shortly and i will needed some visit place with you.''said the boy_

_''sure. I know some best marks here. My parents aren't here and i was living back home. Come to think about it.''Luna sighed_

_''You know it is going to rain right?''_

_''They won't mind at all.''_

_They toured around the lands of Tenebrae and enjoyed playing tag each other. Luna grabbed a camera and pictured him along with their best moments until they saw an abandoned cliff nearby._

_''Whoa this is so cool.''the boy said as he looked around._

_''Is it? I never knew there was an abandoned cliff here before?''Luna asked as she followed him. Luna looked down at the cliff seeing a lot of waters there. she felt fear when she stepped back._

_''What's wrong?''Her friend asked_

_''Its too deep.''Luna was scared seeing the waters below_

_''But you can swim right?.''The boy asked as Luna nodded her head but he chuckle. ''Its okay...if you jumped.I'll jumped there as well just to save you.''_

_''Can you do it?''Luna teased him_

_''If i am late or not of course i will.''_

_''Maybe someday.''The girl said as she felt the sky thundered. ''Oh astrals. Its going to rain.''_

_The boy grabbed her hand as they ran towards their bikes. The rain continue but they immediately wet from the rain. Luna and the boy are happily laughed till they reached the tree housed. Both of them are covered in towels despite the shivering._

_''Here...''the boy shivered but happy as he gave her some soup._

_''Thank you.''said Luna as she ate some soup._

_''That was awesome. ''_

_''Great as well. Well they won't mind. Besides having you is better.''said Luna_

_End of flashback_

_''_i wish you were alive.''Luna cried as she leaned the wall but she was not the only one but Nyx was leaning on.

_Maybe someday...''_

Nyx felt tear coming out from his eyes. His childhood friend whom he considered as special was gone. This is why he never wanted to go back to Tenebrae because of what happened. Nyx remember something from Luna. She remind him of her childhood friend but she was killed before he will get her to safety. Or was she? They never found the body but a torn fabric was found.

''Was she alive?''Nyx asked as he remember that they ran together from the Niflheim however he told her to run before he could catch them up. The girl was desperate but Nyx fought back even he was saved by King Regis. However he went back to the cliff where he saw the guards make an explosions. He did remember her name but his mind was fuzzy at that time.

_Flashback_

_Nyx was walking on their favorite hang out when he saw two dogs wagging their tails happily. Nyx climbed to the tree house. The dogs are wagging him. He slowly went to the dog's head and smiled as the two dogs licked him_

_''Hey...who are you...why are you here?''Nyx asked_

_''These are my dogs. Umbra and Pryna. They already liked you.''the girl said_

_''I am good with those.''said Nyx as he played with Umbra ''Why did you bought them here?''_

_''These dogs are special. They are also light and dark following someone separately. ''the girl said_

_''I like these two. Besides even i went back home. I will remember you.''Nyx promised as he made a pinky promise. ''Pinky Promise?''_

''_Pinky promise. I will always remember you.''the girl declared as she and Nyx smiled as he played with Umbra_

_End of flashback_

''Umbra...''said Nyx

The hunt was difficult but Luna felt something lighter like she knew Nyx before. She could hear Pryna barking and nuzzle under her. But her dogs were gone and she could only saw them was her dream. She remember that the boy she befriended saved her from Niflheim while the dogs distract them. She made a promise to him that they will remember each other but she could hear the boy's beatings to defend her.

''Luna. I bought you some coffee.''said Nyx

''Thank you. ''both drank some coffee while facing on the outside town of Tenebrae. ''what did you find?''

''The underground has many passages way .This mole has been a disturbing type. What was yours?''Nyx asked

''Lots. Niflheim soldiers and some Tenebrae citizens were been killed by this mole and it nearly swallowed a whole nation if it traps underneath. However there are two moles here.''said Luna

''Great. We can't stay at the same time. We can only go separate ways to find this mole. I just wonder how Crowe felt her feet bleed.''Nyx said

Tenebrae

Nyx and Luna got leads to the animal who was terrorizing the town. Two moles appeared and it went havoc. Some hunters tried to kill them but they were fast as always not even some animals can helped.

''Well that is unexpected again. It seems the mole was making a huge stepped force again.''said Nyx

''Well we can't be so sure if they could. Gotta try to talked with the others first.''Luna said as she grabbed her phone talking to Tifa

_''Hunt again Luna?''Tifa asled_

''I know. Hey can you tell me a mako that has a mole from nowhere that also scares Reno?''Luna asked making Nyx chuckle containing his laughter

_''A mole rabbit? Well that is a start but your not the only one to handle that. Um...well Cloud and Zack handle it before but they escaped on the tree. Anyway the mole is not a daemon but an failed experiment of Hojo.''said Tifa_

''Luckily he is dead.''Luna muttered making Nyx chuckle.

''_It was you who killed him Luna? Aside from those...the only way to kill it was to hit something on the head.''said Tifa_

''hit something on the head?''

''_Yeah...something like that.''_

'Great...thanks Tifa.''said Luna as Nyx laughed so hard of her reaction. Luna would throw a tantrum by pushing him down on the lake until he stopped laughing. ''Your done?''

''I am done. Done with this laughter. If there is a wolf here. I would personally adopt it.''said Nyx

''There is a wolf here.''Luna added

''But to be sure we are having a two moles in one stone. The only reason is why were here is because we have to.''Nyx told her as he grabbed his daggers while Luna grabbed her sword and her bow and arrow. ''Seriously?''

''might as you remember that i am well prepared.''said Luna as she and Nyx went separated for the hunt of the mole.

While the pair went separately to hunt the mole. Luna kicked the bottom rock as she faced the lake where the other one was headed while Nyx went to southern border to find the other one. Luna remember that she would dream her younger self to follow her and guide her somewhere alongside at the abandoned lake. Luna looked on the holes before,she make a trapped. She grabbed some electric wires and some knives. Grabbing her fishing hook. She grabbed a salmon and lured it on a bait. While waiting the mole stepped out but the wire hit its leg making it electricity. The mole yelped again as Luna released her arrow from her bow killing it. The mole lay dead after receiving to much electricity. Luna stepped down until she was fell on the ground knocking her to unconscious. Nyx on the other hand made his way back to the safe house after successfully killing the mole. However she didn't returned.

''Luna? Luna i am back.''Nyx declared but the house was silent. ''Luna?! Oh shit?!'' Nyx swore as he stepped out from the house. He heard a thunder. The sky turned gray meaning that there is a storm incoming. Nyx didn't care if he got affected by the storm or the rain. He just ran to looked for Luna. However he stopped when he saw Umbra guiding him from nowhere. ''Wait.''

Luna groaned as her head was hit on the ground. She fell in the hole and looked up,the place was far then she saw another passages way leading outside of the ground. She stopped when she saw her younger self smiling and waved at her ,then pryna was barking at her guiding her to the exit ground. Luna followed pryna.''Wait..Pryna...''Luna said

Nyx was following Umbra then he saw his childhood self walking with Umbra. Nyx continue to follow them before he could find Luna. Luna on the other hand followed Pryna as she immediately reached towards the hole. She the forest leading her towards the path. She heard them now.

The screams.

The cries.

_''Don't let go of my hand Luna...''_

Luna gasped seeing the path. She saw her old bike and her tree house. The place was still the same but worn and rustic. The rain continue but Luna didn't cared till she keep walking towards the old road where she fell. She reached the old cliff where she fell. She quickly looked down where she looked down seeing the waters there. The waters took her away and declared her dead,she closed her eyes as she remember that event.

_Flashback_

_''I still haven't got your name?''the boy asked_

_''Right i am so sorry. My name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. I am the princess of Tenebrae but please call me Luna.''said Luna_

_''Wow...your the princess...i am sorry that i didn't know that. My name by the way is Nicholas Xavier Ulric.''_

_''What should i call you then? Nick then?''Luna teased him_

_''No. I cried by that name but i think it is better you should call me Nyx.''said Nyx._

_''Nyx is great by the way.''said Luna_

_After that their friendship strengthen them. However it stopped when Niflheim destroyed Tenebrae. After helping them escaped. Luna was running until Nyx came making her panic._

_''Luna what happened?''Nyx asked_

_''Niflheim are here. They killed my mother after i lead King Regis escaped.''said Luna_

_''Come with me...what ever you do not let go of my hand.''said Nyx as they ran and ran from the Niflheim_

_They continue to ran and ran from the niflheim soldiers until Nyx decided to defend her. He looked at her and smiled sadly while Luna hold his arm._

_''Go. You need to go.''said Nyx_

_''Nyx..what about you?''Luna asked_

_''Luna listen to me. You need to escaped while i can defeat them off. Go.!''Nyx ordered her_

_''No...no way. I am not leaving you.''Luna cried but Nyx smiled as he kissed her hand. _

_''I'll find you no matter what...okay...i'll find you no matter what...go?!''said Nyx as Luna ran_

_Luna could hear Nyx was beaten but she continue to run and run as well till she reached to the cliff. She looked down seeing the waters behind it. She looked at the soldiers who were raising their guns. _

_''Luna?!''Nyx voice trailed until Luna saw him immediately jumped the cliff before the soldiers fired their explosive guns at her leaving her a torn fabric from her dress till she landed down on the waters._

_End of flashback_

Nyx on the other hand remember all of it. He saw the ground where he and Luna were running from the Niflheim. He remember all of it. Umbra was barking telling him to remind his past where he was with Luna.

_'I still haven't got your name?''Nyx asked_

_''Right i am so sorry. My name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. I am the princess of Tenebrae but please call me Luna.''said Luna_

_''Wow...your the princess...i am sorry that i didn't know that. My name by the way is Nicholas Xavier Ulric.''_

_''What should i call you then? Nick then?''Luna teased him_

_''No. I cried by that name but i think it is better you should call me Nyx.''said Nyx._

_''Nyx is great by the way.''said Luna_

_After that their friendship strengthen them. However it stopped when Niflheim destroyed Tenebrae. After helping them escaped .Nyx was going back to the tree house where he would say good bye to Luna until she came panicked._

_''Luna what happened?''Nyx asked_

_''Niflheim are here. They killed my mother after i lead King Regis escaped.''said Luna_

_''Come with me...what ever you do not let go of my hand.''said Nyx as they ran and ran from the Niflheim t__hey continue to ran and ran from the niflheim soldiers until Nyx decided to defend her. He looked at her and smiled sadly while Luna hold his arm._

_''Go. You need to go.''said Nyx_

_''Nyx..what about you?''Luna asked_

_''Luna listen to me. You need to escaped while i can defeat them off. Go.!''Nyx ordered her_

_''No...no way. I am not leaving you.''Luna cried but Nyx smiled as he kissed her hand._

_''I'll find you no matter what...okay...i'll find you no matter what...go?!''said Nyx as Luna ran_

_Nyx defended the rest of the Niflheim soldiers until he was beaten. King Regis saved his life ,however he immediately went to the cliff where Luna was. However she was cornered by the soldiers._

_''Luna?!''Nyx voice trailed until Luna saw him immediately jumped the cliff before the soldiers fired their explosive guns at her leaving her a torn fabric from her dress till she landed down on the waters._

The rain continue but he didn't mind at all. He remember it all. He remember all of it. The girl was infact Luna and Umbra was guiding him back to his past. Walking towards the cliff he saw Luna who gasped.

''You...were...''said Luna

''I remember it all. All of it...that was you...''said Nyx

''It was you all along...i remember it all...''said Luna as she cried even the rain continue however Nyx went closer to her.

''I told you that i would find you...no matter how many times.''Nyx replied until they kissed on the rain.

The kiss was passionately yet they didn't stopped as the rain continue to pour them. Their emotions within however they stopped as they looked at the cliff seeing the waters. Nyx looked at Luna who smiled as she went back to him.

''You know i still wanted to do that years ago.''

''We could do that.''Luna grinned

Back at home.

Both of them are shivered in towels. Nyx was making the fireplace warm using his fire powers to make a fire. He saw Luna shivering despite using a towel to covered her up.

''You okay? You know i could get more towels?''Nyx offered

''I am fine as well. I sleep worse than the bed.''Luna sit next to him on the covered ground where it has blankets and pillows on it. The rain continue but she was warmly fine.

Nyx smiled as he went to her and sit next to her. ''I didn't realized why the dogs guide from the start. This was indeed tough but i never stopped thinking that your alive and well.''said Nyx

Luna smiled as she looked down. ''If it weren't for you. I would never met you and the rest including your father. Come to think of it Besides maybe one day i will stopped being the white lightning for a minute.''said Luna

''Me as well...but we are not done here. You were the craziest girl that i ever met yet i considered as well. Besides none of this was your fault of what happened. By the way how on earth did you went to the cliff?''Nyx asked

''Pryna showed me the Nyx...about earlier...i am so sorry that i ignored you lately. My mind was completely off the rift. Coming back to Tenebrae makes me home once more but i don't know what to do.''said Luna until Nyx kissed her surprisingly making her gasped yet she respondent the kiss.

The kiss was gentle but with an urge. Nyx layed her down slowly on the ground. Luna played with his hair while Nyx contiinue to kissed some slow yet it turned passionately. Nyx begged an entrance yet she granted with gentle smiled. After that Nyx grabbed her arms and raised them on her head while ,he stopped their kiss. Luna pouted in disappointment but she gasped in surprised as he kissed her neck. Luna moaned as she immediately felt his kisses went into her flesh. They both stared each other until they went up. Luna removed his shirt over his head ,she gasped revealing his six pack. Looking into her eyes. Nyx did the same as he removed her shirt. Every clothing was on the ground yet the two continue to kissed everywhere. Nyx unclasped her bra until he sucked each nipple making Luna moaned again as she made a scratch mark behind his back. They kissed again as their lips met once more. The fire continue to raised up from the chimney yet the two didn't mind at all.


	13. Chapter 13

The storm ended but the two were asleep on the floor wearing a white sheet to cover their naked bodies on it. Both of them faced each other however they were in a peaceful sleep. Nyx opened his eyes seeing Luna asleep on his chest,he smiled as Luna was still asleep. she seems peaceful when she was asleep and also beautiful despite his snores but she didn't mind. The storm ended yet the two are naked except a white sheet blanket was covering them then he went back to sleep. Within minutes Luna woke up feeling warm on Nyx hand,she stared at him smiling. Last night was perfect for them. It was blissful sex indeed but Luna was happy. She struggle to remove herself from Nyx but it was useless. She looked at him,he seems peaceful when he was asleep...but sometimes she did heard him screaming his nightmares. She felt sore but she will handle it,she poked at him but nothing. Luna grinned like a Cheshire cat until she tried pinch his nose but Nyx grabbed her arm and made them a round spin. Luna was on the floor while Nyx was above her.

''Trying to poke me?''Nyx asked as Luna laughed.

''I was going to surprised you but it seems like you were aware of my actions.''said Luna as she giggled

Nyx chuckle as he stared at her beautiful eyes and face. '' I was awake earlier but i pretended to go back to sleep in case you were going to do something on me.'' Nyx replied

''Sneaky aren't you?''Luna teased him until she kissed him . They kissed passionately again as Nyx kissed her neck making her moan again despite of what happened to them last night yet she kissed his neck. ''I am so sorry about yesterday.''

''You were perfect.''Nyx replied as he kissed her until she groaned. ''Are you okay? Are you sore?''

''I am but i will be fine. I just want to stay here for a moment.''said Luna

''Okay...but we are not done with our mission yet. What important is your back and safe and sound nothing more.''said Nyx

''Maybe..but things will be different as well. Me going back as White lightning makes me realized that i was making a tense moved despite my injuries.''Luna teased making him laughed as he kissed her shoulder where there was a scar from her fell.

''Better.?''Nyx asked

''Lots.''Luna replied until they both blushed that they were indeed naked but they didn't mind at all. The sheets she tighten them for safety even she saw some blood on it.

''Okay...look get out of there right now. I am going to make breakfast before we leave again.''Nyx told her as he looked at his pants but he couldn't find them anywhere. ''where did i put my pants?'' Nyx asked

''I don't know.''said Luna as she grabbed his buttoned shirt and put it on without her bra.

''Your wearing my shirt.''Nyx mentioned

''I can't find mine.''Luna replied as she giggled making Nyx laughed till he grabbed his boxers and went to the kitchen to make some food. Unknown to him Luna grabbed a camera and took a picture at him while cooking.

''Hey?''Nyx yelled as Luna was running from him until he caught her and circle her around making her laughed till they laughed together. Nyx kissed her forehead till she smiled warmly.

''Sorry...''said Luna as they kissed.

Back At Lucis.

The pair went back to Lucis an hour. Once they arrived back to Luna's apartment. Nyx grabbed their bags while Luna grabs her weapons and keys of her house. As they entered back. Nyx looked at Luna.

''You okay?''Nyx asked

''Yeah. Just exhausted since the trip and besides we agree that term of ours. Declaring me alive the whole nationwide will noticed. I don't heal people anymore because my genova cells were with me. Keeping within me turned me into worse.''said Luna

''Hey worse than you can imagine. I care as well but we can't helped the fact about the consequences we just don't know how long will this be ended. Right now our safety is important.''Nyx reassure her

''I know...its just a lot happens. I've been hiding here for years without stepping out declaring me alive and once this is over. A lot will happened. We can handle this. We just needed some plan to make.''said Luna until Nyx kissed her forehead.

''Don't worry...i'll be okay.''said Nyx

Both of them went back to worked as well. With the crystal safe at Edge. Luna was surprised that the crystal still shielded Lucis despite being far away. However while Nyx went back to worked. Luna went to the palace unexpectedly without alerting everyone,she discovered a lot of hidden passages way back. She looked at the hidden elevator that lead towards the throne room where the peace treaty will signed. Until she heard a laughter coming from nowhere. She saw Crowe and Ravus laughing so hard when Crowe was assigned to body guard King Regis ,yet she saw that Ravus and Crowe kissed on the other hall. She cupped her mouth to contained her laughter. She will tell Nyx about this. Suddenly she suddenly realized that Ravus was also protecting King Regis along with Crowe ,she was happy that Ravus was protecting King Regis all along.

Back to her apartment Luna was making her arrows that contains electricity enough to destroy the fleet afterwards. Nyx showed up with a coffee mug on his hands. He put the mug on the table and hold some arrows.

''Guess what? I've been patrolling on the Citadel on the peace treaty.''said Nyx

''And i discovered that Crowe was guarding King Regis and also had a secret relationship with my brother? Yeah unexpectedly meets the unexpected.''said Luna

''Whoa...whoa..what?''Nyx smiled ''Crowe is in relationship with your brother...i cannot believe it. No wonder why she had a secret relationship all along because earlier she seems cheerful.''said Nyx

''Yeah and i found out that Ravus was working protecting King Regis. I went to the palace and doing some underground work and i heard them listening. oh my god am i an idiot or something or i've been snooping around a lot?''Luna asked

''No your not. Besides i am happy as well with Crowe. I just can't believed she fell for him afterwards. Okay. earlier. I heard Luche and Tredd talking about the Niflheim ships are coming to insomnia 20 fleet. Not just that but worse than you can of them are preparing this. A lot of the glaives are coming as well. We don't know the rest.''said Nyx

''They are waging war already. If those ships went to Insomnia...then.''

''Will caused a loophole. We have to destroy those ships before it reached to the palace. ''said Nyx

''God...this is worse. Those were 20 ships and most of all. I can't handle it while the king is with terms.''said Luna

''I got an idea. You have to trust me''said Nyx

Crowe and the rest were drinking on the glaives bar. She was planning to tell Nyx and the rest that she had a boyfriend however it won't work. While walking home Crowe and Nyx stopped.

''Something wrong Nyx?''Crowe asked

''Crowe i know.''said Nyx

''Know what?''Crowe asked

''About Ravus and you.''Crowe was surprised of how Nyx knew about her relationship with Ravus but neverless she calmed down and looked at Nyx but he smiled. ''You don't need to worry. Luna and i already know.''said Nyx

''You know? Lunafreya was here? You know she was alive?''

''Shhhh...not here back at her apartment now.''said Nyx as Crowe followed pursuit

''Nyx what is going on?''said Crowe

''Later.. We need to talked to Libertus and Pelna.''said Nyx

Ravus was walking on the park after seeing a good night sky. He was worried for Luna's safety instead along with Crowe. All this plan is worse. He had to protect King Regis away from them but how. How can he and Crowe managed to get the king out.? His thoughts were interrupted when he looked back seeing White Lightning. Ravus was alarmed as he grabbed his rapier.

''No fights Ravus.''said White Lightning

''Why do you know my name?''Ravus demanded

''Because you never sided with the Empire once.''White Lightning said as she took of her mask shocking Ravus.

''Lunafreya.''said Ravus

''We need to talked.''

Libertus and Pelna watched as Nyx and Crowe went to Luna's apartment. Nyx told them to quiet down to avoid Tredd and Luche from the rest including. They were both confused. They entered as well towards the other lair...then Ravus and White Lightning came. Both of the glaives are shock except Nyx but Luna took off her mask revealing to them and explained to them.

''You were alive all these years? And you never come to us for protection?''Libertus asked

''Staying on Lucis is not the best part. Lunafreya managed to take King Regis and Noctis away before he could distract them.''said Ravus as he saw the lair. He was impressed of her design. ''How did you build this place?''

''Long.''said Luna

''And Tredd and Luche along with the glaives are working for the Empire. No wondered why they sneak off with Drautos.''said Pelna

''Who was in fact General Glauca?''

''What?! The captain is General Glauca? Well this is worse. The king is completely in danger. Were doomed.''said Libertus

''Doomed as well. Luna already knows General Glauca. We managed to convince Avalanche to prepare the safehouses back at Edge before he could apprehended us. Noctis and the others are safe at Edge.''said Nyx

''Why didn't you tell me you were here all the time?''Ravus asked Luna

''mother gave me the list of names that belonged to the Empire. That is why i destroyed their weaponized machines and also their targets. However Davis was at Galdin quay and pictured me.''said Luna

''You know you did the right thing of doing those right?''Crowe asked

''Right or wrong. Niflheim is targeting both Nyx and i because of the jenova effects on us. We are dead by their wanted list.''said Luna

Ravus smiled. ''I think i know why. The imperial army wanted the jenova effects because of the soldiers strengthen them. Back at Galahd Nyx managed to destroy using his jenova powers to destroy the ships then you destroy the soldiers created by Verstael. If those two have them. They could rule over nation and nation.''

''Aw snap. I was going to destroy Luche's tablet for being ignorant.''Libertus grumble as he mentioned Luche.

''She nearly tried to kill Crowe on the road if i didn't intervene.''Luna added

''Wait what?. That was Luche?! Wait until i get that hands of that bloody bastard.''Crowe tightened her fist

''Easy Crowe. Luche may be pay later or acted like you didn't know nothing. Besides more important is the king to get out of here.''Ravus told them

''Edge is better. The safe houses are already activated.''said Nyx

''What your saying the list? Was it both the Niflheim persons or targets? Because i could swear that book has a hidden page there?''Pelna asked

''How do you know?''Ravus asked

''Every book has a hidden text. In case of slight danger or anonymous text towards its important method. To talked first.''Luna gave Pelna the book. Pelna opens the book seeing a lot of cross lines or part of the structure. ''Just as i expected. The list of persons of Niflheim has many members. How can you handle this list of book?''Pelna asked

''Lets just say i entered the military at Midgar and became an Avalanche founder and also bartender back at Edge. Besides i was a soldier and i lost my oracles powers since genesis injected me some jenova effects.''said Luna

''How?The three demanded

''I died.''Luna replied

''What?! you mean you lost your oracles powers because of the jenova effects and also you were killed by the mako reactor. No wonder why we received a black out last week.''said Libertus

''This will take long.''said Nyx as he slapped his forehead until he looked at the coffee pitcher. ''I am going to grab some coffee back there.''Nyx suggested

''mind if i come? I could use a extra hand.''said Ravus feeling fear from Lunafreya

''Don't kill each other.''Luna and Crowe warned them

''We will.''Nyx and Ravus said

Both Nyx and Ravus went into the kitchen to gathered some coffee. Ravus looked at the former library turned apartment house. No wonder why Luna liked to make designs.

''Here. If you don't mind. The other coffee will take 10 minutes to heated up.''Nyx handed him a coffee which he gladly accepted.

Ravus smiled. ''Thank you for taking care of Lunafreya. You must be Nyx Ulric Rhapsodos.''said Ravus

''Just Nyx Ulric. Luna used my last name while she entered here under the disguised of Stella Rhapsodos. She used my father's last name.''said Nyx

Ravus nodded in agreement. ''To be true. I know what she was doing. How did you two met by any chance?''Ravus asked

Nyx sighed as he released a breath. ''I met Luna back at Tenebrae when i was young. My mother and i went to visit some relatives of mine. While biking i heard her crying. She seems lost her way back home and we began our friendship statues.''

Ravus was surprised. So this is the person Luna talked back home. '' I am surprised that it was you who showed her some independence. Lunafreya told me back home that she met a boy whom she considered a special friend to hang out. So i advised her to give you some soup to eat. She really likes you a lot.''said Ravus

Nyx chuckle. ''Then one day. She came running to me. She told me that niflheim invaded Tenebrae. After she let King Regis escaped. She ran to me and we went on the run. I defended her and told her to run...but i didn't realized she jumped on the cliff then she met my father that i never saw.''said Nyx

Ravus was saddened. He knew what he meant. '' Our father died when we were young. Luna favored him. She decided to become a warrior instead than an oracle. I agree with her because she used to kicked me back.''

Both men laughed but Nyx added. ''True. She did throw me at the lake after i caught someone else boxers at the lake. Never underestimate woman. Then one day my family and i left Tenebrae and went back home. I blamed myself for not saving her when i had a chance to.''

Ravus looked at him. ''None of those were your fault. You already saved her a lot. You defended her and that is enough for her.''

''I agree but i never stopped thinking about her since day one even back at Galahd was under attacked. My family was killed and i unexpectedly destroyed some of the ships using my jenova powers. Turns out the empire was looking for genetic. Selena could have it but she and my mother were killed.''said Nyx

Ravus realized why he liked Nyx. Because he never lied. He was telling the truth and losing his parents or family cost a lot. '' I realized that both of us are the same. Lost our family back at the Empire. Full of hatred we are.''Ravus drank his coffee

''When we moved her from Galahd as immigrants. I didn't realized that she was a daemon hunter as well till we met at the cliff. She seems saddened and confused so i comforted her and we introduced ourselves. Both of us seems familiar like we met before.''said Nyx as he drank his coffee

Ravus sighed. ''You didn't know she was White Lightning?'' Ravus asked

Nyx shook his head. ''I didn't know she was until i hacked into one of my workplace seeing her escaped using the old passages way to exit Lucis. I was confused of first when she jumped her bike making me choke on my coffee then she turned up at the gate watch and gave us a sandwich. Then i discovered that she must be sneaking out. One day i saw her parking her bike outside the palace..''

''She parked her bike outside the palace?''Ravus exclaimed.

Nyx nodded his head. ''She did. I was confused at first but after a lot of researched. She was White Lightning because she hacked the camera's back at Lucis. While i was following her. she screamed in pain and she fainted because of her stress overload.''said Nyx

Ravus was shocked. He never know that Luna could hacked through computers of Lucis. He did remember that Loqi told him that the main server was broken. He laughed. ''So what was the reason to released her stress?'' Ravus asked

''She took underground fights outside Lucis borders. That was her stress released.''said Nyx

''I cannot believe she would do that. That was her stress released by entering the underground fights?''Ravus asked

''She did. Honestly i took her back to her apartment and explained to her about my investigation. She didn't mind but i recommended her to get some rest. Then one night i was abducted by Caldor Ulldor using Luche and Tredd. Luna heard it then she came to my aid.''said Nyx

''And she did killed Calidor?''

''And Calidor discovered about her. Then she killed him.''said Nyx

Ravus agree with his term. ''If Lunafreya never escaped then Calidor would beat her for not disobedience. Luckily she did.''said Ravus

Nyx agree with his statement. ''Then she told that she needed to find the second jenova. I think you already know what happened. After we returned home. She told me the truth that Genesis Rhapsodos was my biological father. She said she was protecting me all along. I was angry at first but then i realized i can't handle being angry for so long,so i went home and i caught a fever based on the jenova effects.''said Nyx

Ravus looked sad. ''That must be horrible for you. The man who took Lunafreya in was indeed your father and you never had a chance to met him? Not a single time?''

Nyx shook his head. ''Nope. Then he went to my dream. He told me not to blame Luna about what happened. He was trying to protect me as well but then i realized that i slowly fell in love with Luna. When i was sick. I thought she went to Edge but she went to my apartment unannounced.''

''She broke in into your house?''Ravus exclaimed

''She did. She took care of me and then we confessed our feelings for each other. I promised not to broke her heart and we've been doing what we could do. Destroy Niflheim plans and one day. She told me that she was hesitate to kill you.''said Nyx

''I understand what she meant as well but now it would never happened. Besides i already accepted you as her boyfriend as well. Crowe told me about you as well.''said Ravus

Nyx looked down. ''Drautos ordered us to eliminate the mole rabbit that nearly mauled Crowe to death. He told me and Luna to go to Tenebrae to finished it. She was hesitate to go back there. She did went to Tenebrae to visit her mom but she never wanted to come back even ,she wanted to.''said Nyx

''Because her home is on Edge with the Avalanche as well including you. I understand that part. Besides i accepted your relationship with Lunafreya. She seems happy to see you, she felt safe when you are around. I never see her so happy. If i could destroy her relationship,she would be heartbroken.''said Ravus

''Thank you for accepting us.''Nyx was thinking about the dogs. ''Ravus what happened to Umbra and Pryna? Those dogs came to us back then at Tenebrae then we realized that it was indeed us who go back.''

Ravus looked down while holding his shoulders. ''After declaring her dead. The dogs disappeared along with Gentiana. Both of us grieved that day. If the dogs went to you or here. Then it must have been reunite as well. Umbra and Pryna are also messengers like a yin and yang. Like light and dark reunite. ''

''I did miss those dogs as well. How on earth did you and Crowe met?''

Ravus laughed. ''Oh you won't like it. While we were driving back to Insomnia. I didn't know that i was driving until i accidentally crashed with Crowe. I immediately went out seeing a woman. She was okay and i apologized as well. I respected a lady so i helped her out by fixing her bike. Then we introduce ourselves.''said Ravus

''I take it she didn't like the names?''Nyx guessed

''She did. One day we bumped again. she was nearly drunk and she nearly crashed her again. So i comforted her and told her i was protecting King Regis secretly then we both got drunk and we became friends. One day she told me that she lost her parents from the Empire and i told her as well. We fell in love by having a secret relationship. However i feel happy with Crowe. Even we had a secret relationship. I used to stay at her i love the glaive as well. She was tough,compassionate,kind and also brave. Similar to Luna.''said Ravus

''Just don't hurt her.''

''So as yours. I love Crowe and i would do anything to protect her. Crowe and i decided to leave Tenebrae as well.''said Ravus

''But who would handle Tenebrae without its king? Luna told me she rather be a warrior than a queen.''said Nyx

''We can't just decided right now. Wait i could hear them laughed? Were they talking about us?''Ravus frowned

''Oh no. Libertus must told her about what i did.''Nyx said as he carried a coffee maker

Both of them rushed to their side seeing them laughed with Pelna and Libertus about their jokes about Nyx and Ravus but somehow they were relieved. Luna and Ravus reunite as well and talked about their lost time. Crowe and Nyx smiled as they saw the siblings reunite as well. who went to the bedroom of his

''Look I am happy for you as well...on second thought. You have to keep fighting Lunafreya. That is why father told us to keep fighting.''said Ravus

Luna looked down. ''I did miss father a lot. His words remind me of keeping me fight.''

''It was not your fault that our father died. Do you know why Mother told me about what happened to Dad?''Ravus asked as Luna shook her head ''Mother knew you wanted to become a fighter just our dad did. She knew that you didn't wanted you to be an oracle. She wants you to keep fighting. This is why she entrusted you the book.''

''Ravus...did they discovered me as i followed the list?''Luna asked

''No why?.''Ravus asked afterwards Pelna and Crowe came back

''What did you find?''Nyx demanded as he came out from the room

''Bad shot. Luche and Tredd are making a lot of enemy glaives as well. Earlier Libertus and i followed Luche only thing is. Niflheim knows that Luna is alive and they wanted to find her and took her in.''said Crowe

''That is bad.''said Ravus

''Not just that. Drautos was talking to this creepy guy in a jester. He told him that finding Lunafreya was a good thing.''said Pelna

''Both of you must destroy the air ships heading towards the Citadel. We will distract as well . The three of us are guarding the king while Ravus will be there acting as a deputy general. The only bad thing is some glaives are there.''said Crowe

''I got an idea. Nyx...i think you know what your going to do along with Lunafreya.''said Ravus


	14. Chapter 14

The day of the peace treaty.

Crowe,Libertus and Pelna are watching the king as he made them his body guards for today. Ravus was with Iedolas Ardecarp along with the others. The crowds were cheering outside. Nyx was pacing outside the citadel as well. His earpiece allowed Luna to listened.

''Are you outside?''Nyx asked while he was pacing on the citadel grounds looking at the crowds.

_''Nearly as there. _''Luna replied as she watched from nowhere seeing the ships are on the ground of the cliff.

''_Nyx. The king is here along with its shield.''Libertus added_

_''I hope this is a good plan.''said Crowe_

''This will be good as well. Whatever you do protect the king as well before something might happened as well.''said Luna as she reached on the cliff seeing the ground.

''Luna wait for me there before you go strike.''Nyx told her as he clicked his earpiece

''Nyx i will bought you time in case you and Lunafreya can go.''said Ravus as he stared at the entrance with the king then with Crowe yet he spotted General Glauca from nowhere. ''You know what. If you and my sister marry. I might as well get distracted.''said Ravus

_''Nyx be ready Tredd is coming.''Pelna said_

_''_I'll be okay.''said Nyx as Tredd approach to him.

''Hey Nyx. It is my shift.''Tredd added making Nyx smiled at his reaction until they swapped places as well. Nyx immediately went to the cliff where Luna was waiting for him. He looked down seeing the ships there probably off.

''There are pretty off this days.''said

Luna agree with him.'' Truth to be told anytime now they were going to attacked as well.''said Luna as she and Nyx jumped on the cliff they landed on the top of the fleet. '' Do you know how to fly this things?''

''I did but to land no.''Nyx mentioned

''Me too.''said Luna

Both of them enter the ships as well. Looking at the ships as well. It begun to make an activation which making them thrown on the other side. The fleets are activated instantly.

''Plan failed. The fleets are activating.''said Nyx on the earpiece.

''_We already informed the king. Several glaives are coming commanded by Luche. We are now body guarding the king as well including Ravus.''said Crowe_

_''Crowe calm down. Destroy the Fleets are coming.''Ravus told them_

_''_Got it.''Both of them replied as they immediately ambushed by the Mits. Both of them grabbed their weapons as they attacked then sooner some glaives as well. Nyx snapped their necks while Luna throws her lightning knives that hit them. However they saw an octopus from the beneath.

''Never to realized that we have a pet octopus here.''Nyx mentioned as they looked down until guards began their shooting towards them.

''I guessed we can distract them a bit even this one is here.''said Luna as she grabbed her arrows and her bow as several guards are approaching them.

''This will take a while.''said Nyx

Back at the palace.

The entire place are surrounded by mits and guards. and pelna alongside Ravus protected King Regis and Clarus from the Niflheim guards. Regis shielded them as he sends some mits from electrics.

''Your majesty there is a time to escape.''Crowe pursued them.

''I am afraid nothing can be do.''said Regis as General glauca appeared from nowhere.

''Drautos.''said Libertus shocking Regis and Clarus

''Titus? Is that really you?''Regis asked facing General Glauca.

''He was all along Titus Drautos or known as General Glauca. ''Ravus raised his rapier while Crowe prepare her fist to faced them.

''I hope Nyx and Luna are okay if they got crashed into someone.''Libertus added

''Your not the only one.''said Pelna

Nyx and Luna immediately left the destroyed fleet till they rode another fleet. To escaped Nyx drives back to the citadel where Pelna reported to them that General Glauca already ambushed them on the throne room.

''We are to late.''said Luna

''Not yet. We have to reached towards the palace before they could fired at us.''said Nyx as he and Luna looked down on the window seeing General Glauca. '' Luna he is distracted. We have to enter that.''Nyx pointed as they unbuckle their seats.

Both of them jumped as they landed on the window ambushing General Glauca on the other side. Regis and the others are surprised as Luna kicked Drautos out of the way.

''Sorry we are late. A lot of enemy glaives ambushed us.''said Nyx as Luna helped Crowe and Ravus.

''Lunafreya.''said Regis

''We can explain this later but we needs to get out of here.''said Luna as she throws another explosive arrow at General Glauca who was thrown to the other side of the castle halls.

Regis and Clarus opened the passages way letting the rest to enter the elevator till they reach on the other side of the underground. They could hear the rumble outside and the incoming attacks.

''You were the vigilante?''Regis asked

''Long story your majesty. We need to take you to Edge for protection.''said Luna as they exit the elevator. Regis was limping yet Luna and Nyx managed to helped him as Clarus immediately looked back.

The car arrives yet they entered. Nyx was on the front seat while Luna was driving. They left the citadel on the underground path. Ravus and Crowe looked at Regis who was bleeding yet they cured him. Libertus and pelna looked back if they were being followed by Drautos or some glaives including the MITS.

''Edge will take 3 hours to get there.''Luna told them while gripping the steering wheel.

''Lunafreya do not lose hope. Keep driving while you still healed with your energy on it.''Ravus told her as he looked back

''Can't they follow us?''Nyx asked

''No. I hope not. Pretty sure they are going to surprised us. Especially Luche or lot.''Libertus added while Luna was driving

''Take the other passage outside. Some glaives didn't know about this but i am pretty sure you know where it was Ulric.''Clarus said as Nyxx grabbed his tablet showing the details of the map.

Nyx looked at the map showing the details as well. '' Wait Luna this is another passages way you entered before Luche got ambushed you.''Nyx added making Ravus,Crowe groaned

''Almost killed me and Crowe.''Luna reminded him that part where Crowe was nearly got shot by Luche if she didn't interfere. Ravus clench his fist until Libertus and Pelna calmed him down.

''When i see that idiot i will stabbed him.''Ravus warned them

''Fair enough.''Nyx said as he looked at King Regis and Clarus. ''You might as well call Iris. She might be worried if what is going to happened.''

Clarus looked at Nyx with a smile. '' I did called her. Jared and Talcott are going to Edge as well but she will be coming along with them. I heard of what happened to Edge.''said Clarus

''Midgar was destroyed by Shinra along with Sephiroth. The place was completey abandoned at that time. Sephiroth summoned a meteor that can be destroyed the whole population after he discovered his origins.''said Luna

Regis looked at Luna. ''Then it was completely destroyed?''

''It was. The rest were taken to Edge as a safe keeping as well. However it changed. Edge is the safest because Niflheim nearly stole the crystal and Nyx and i hide on Edge.''Luna replied

''you mean the crystal was stolen?''Libertus asked

''Never to realized why they sneak into the crystal place.''said Ravus

''Your not the only one. Your majesty. Ardyn real name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Somnus brother who got the starscourge earlier that day.''said Luna

''Can't believe he was still alive for 2000 years.''Crowe added

Both of them keep driving towards the west wall. While they were in rest Luna kept driving as she remember what happened to her when she was using to much lightnings. Looking at Nyx who was fast asleep except Crowe who looked on the window.

''Luna you might be know that i can drive as well. You were exhausted earlier.''Crowe added as Ravus was sleeping on King Regis lap while Libertus and Pelna alongside Clarus are going to sleep as well.

Luna smiled. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me Crowe.''said Luna as she looked at the city lights alongside roads.

Crowe looked sad as she looked at Luna. ''You okay? You might as well needed a talked to do.?''Crowe asked

''Just because i was. I managed to drove to Edge from Lucis but seeing niflheim already destroyed things as wells. I made a promised to Genesis to keep his son safe away from them even they were targeting us.''said Luna

''We should be the one who protected you both .You two saved our lives and a lot of people back there. No wonder why Nyx loves you so much.''Crowe amused making Luna laughed even Nyx smiled while sleeping.

''True. He was also a supportive one. So was my brother.''said Luna

While they were both sleeping Luna gripped the wheel tighter as she continue to drove away until another car bumped them behind them waking everyone up.

''Astrals! That was on purpose.''said Luna as they both looked back seeing the Tredd and the other glaives

Nyx frowned. ''Yeah thanks to that Tredd idiot plan.''Nyx replied as the others woken up.

''what is happening?''Regis asked as he asked Nyx and Luna

Pelna spoke. ''Shit its Tredd and the other glaives. They are going to attacked us.''

Luna managed to boast the car in a speed race making them flinch except Nyx as he guided Luna about the incoming attacked on gunshots. Both of them ducked the incoming bullets thanks to the pillars that covered them. Nyx grabbed his daggers along with his sword until he opened the door fighting with the rest.

''Lunafreya what are you doing?''Ravus demanded as Crowe taken her wheel

''Helping my boyfriend.''Luna replied as she grabbed her bow and arrows as she helped with Nyx fighting some glaives outside while Ravus and Crowe distract the roads

Libertus scowled. ''Remind me when we are back at Edge. Find a priest so that they could be married.''said Libertus making Regis and Clarus laughed so hard even they are focusing some of their get away plan. Sooner Nyx and Luna went back to the car as Nyx taken the wheel. ''Whens the wedding?''

''SHUT THE FUCK UP LIBERTUS!''They yelled

The driving was faster until Petra came with his truck. He told Nyx to take the royal out of there while he was distracting them. Nyx drove faster till they reached the barren desert of roads. Going back to Edge was helpful as Luna talked to Cloud and Zack on the phone.

''Are you both okay?''Regis asked the two of them

''Were fine. We are headed to Edge.''said Nyx

''Nyx you don't seem fine.''said Libertus

''I am fine. Right now we have to go to Edge before Daemons would appeared at night.''Nyx advised them as Luna sniffled until she holds his arm.

Edge

Cloud and Zack are pacing as Noctis and the others are worried why they are pacing. The bar was closed and the rest of the Avalanche was here including Reno and Rude who are looking for the tracking device.

''They were supposed to be here an hour ago.''said Cloud

''cloud relax. Its not they got into chaos this time.''Zack told him as Cid looked on the window seeing Luna's car or Nyx

''How can we relax when our sister is in danger along with her boyfriend. What happens if they got caught up.?''Yuffie asked while Prompto gave her some glass which she drank afterwards.

''What is going on if i am asking?''Noctis asked

''Well the truth is they are here.''said Vincent as the car parked outside. Tifa rushed outside along side with Noctis

Noctis and the others are surprised that Luna and Nyx stepped out of the car so was the others. Tifa embraced them as she was worried for them. Crowe and Ravus helped with King Regis. Gladious reunite with his father along with Libertus and Pelna.

''What happened?''Noctis asked

''Plan failed. Niflheim well played us.''said Libertus

''What?! You mean they destroyed Insomnia.''said Ignis

''Look i am tired right now of driving so please get inside before i set a black out here.''said Luna as she passed them. Noctis looked at Nyx who sighed.

''Highness like i said Lunafreya was exhausted for creating to much lightnings.''said Nyx as the lights flickered again making them enter their main base as well before daemons would prowl on nights.

Both of them entered the main base of Avalanche yet Luna sighed as she slumped down making them worried to much. Noctis couldn't believed it. Lunafreya was alive yet she was the founder of Avalanche.

''You were alive all this time.''Noctis replied as Luna immediately looked at him.

''I was and besides i allowed you and Tifa to be couple just don't hurt her.''said Luna as she opened the door of her room with a shut surprising anyone. Both of them looked at Nyx who sighed.

''She used a lot of lightnings including mine making us strain. Don't worry nothing happened except of what happened to Verstael that both of us explode the warehouse with a second device..''said Nyx

''Maybe we should talked tomorrow because darkness is coming.''Tifa added.

''I agree.''said Ignis.

Nyx was walking towards Luna's room while the others are sleeping with their rooms. Nyx feel different this days the jenova effects have changed him and Luna changed. He remember that when he defended the boy,the kids flees away because they saw something. Staring at Luna's door. Nyx knocks for the second time. Luna opens the door seeing him.

''I was going to be asleep when i remember something. When i defended some boys before they saw something on me even i used the jenova cells on me. They were scared and they ran away. What happens if we used to much Jenova effect?''Nyx asked

Luna looked down yet she faced him. ''Nyx...there something you should know before i got the crystal and took it here.''said Luna


End file.
